


Vertere

by Cooruu



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Puns, Biting, Blood, Bonding, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Collars, Don't stress though cos they die in canon, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, No mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), This is a long story already so i'll keep updating the tags, Top Hannibal Lecter, Wild Omega Will, actual lube, i'm the worst, like super slow, unbeta'd sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooruu/pseuds/Cooruu
Summary: A sound.A scuffle, dispersing the silence of the old mahogany rich house. Hannibal’s eyes snapped open and tensed, every nerve immediately on edge. He sniffed, nose poking out from underneath his silk sheets, and sure enough a faint whiff of something hung in the air. Something human. He leapt silently out of bed, quietly unsheathed the knife that was strapped to the bottom of the mattress, and made his way to the door. He opened it silently and slipped down stairs, one hand grazing the banister, the other holding the knife loosely between three fingers.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When you're an unbonded omega, everyone wants you.  Not great if you just want to live in the forest with your dogsWhen Hannibal finds a wild omega in his kitchen stealing food, he finds himself intrigued and in a bit of a tough spot. He captures him and Will in turn captures his full and undivided attention. But Hannibal isn't the only one who's on the hunt.





	1. Intruder

_3:34am, Hannibal’s home_

A sound.

A scuffle, dispersing the silence of the old mahogany rich house. Hannibal’s eyes snapped open and tensed, every nerve immediately on edge. He sniffed, nose poking out from underneath his silk sheets, and sure enough a faint whiff of something hung in the air. Something human. He leapt silently out of bed, quietly unsheathed the knife that was strapped to the bottom of the mattress, and made his way to the door. He opened it silently and slipped down stairs, one hand grazing the banister, the other holding the knife loosely between three fingers.

As the kitchen came into view he stopped and sniffed the air again. The fridge light was on and _ **someone**_ was silhouetted against it, picking morsels out with his hands and scoffing them hungrily. Hannibal watched, bemused as the dishevelled man picked out tiny amounts of each dish before replacing the plates carefully back into their rightful places. Next to him, a dirty rucksack lay, within it presumably lock picking devices. _He must have broken into other people’s houses and taken food before_ , Hannibal realised.

Next to the man a very dirty dog panted and whined quietly, begging for food. The man gently hushed the mutt and Hannibal stiffened at the sound of his husky voice. It was beautiful yet coarse and Hannibal would have closed his eyes to enjoy more fully in any other situation. But he was not, so he began to creep closer to the intruder, still trying to work out what and who he was. His best bet was some sort of beta hybrid but the man didn’t quite smell right, he thought, treading ever closer, kitchen knife held in a relaxed but ready position. He came to stand in front of the man, who oblivious to the viper poised to strike behind him. The dog suddenly froze, catching a whiff of Hannibal and growled low in its throat.

Will froze at the sound and then began to turn slowly, ready to sprint out of the room and through the window he had left opened for his escape. A sliver of cold appeared at his throat and he sensed rather than felt the knife pressed against his pulsing jugular. He froze completely.

Hannibal smiled at the young man submitting by his feet and wondered what to do. Due to his busy schedule he wouldn’t be able to dissect and dispose of the body properly till next week, meaning that he had the choice of letting the man- no more than a boy- go or keeping him around for a week or so. He sighed. Having a live in was annoying and he had learnt from the last two live-in victims that is was hard to keep them under wraps. However, Abigail and Miriam had had their uses after all, as the large black Alpha corpse in the freezer showed. It was decided then, a live in it was, at least until the morrow.

The boy watched him with frightened eyes, still not daring to move and barely breathing, aware of the knife that threatened his thread of life. Will was shaking and terrified and he knew that somehow this Alpha was even more dangerous than the rest. The Alphas eyes were almost black in the moonlight but here and there, there were glimpse and hints of crimson maroon. He had to get out of here...but how. He made a decision and slammed into action, pushing the knife away with one hand and punching Hannibal in the face with the other. He jumped to his feet as Hannibal reeled back and turned to sprint towards safety. An iron hand clawed into his shoulder ducked and twisted, kicking the figure in the thigh. The figure staggered but didn’t react to the bruising kick and will found himself being twisted around, only to meet the other fist that hurtled towards his face. A crunch, brief agony and then darkness. Wills body slumped to the floor at Hannibal’s feet.

Hannibal gently shook out of his hand whilst gazing at the unconscious body before him. The poor boy didn’t stand a chance, he thought, grabbing a neatly folded dish cloth the remove some grease marks off the bench from the boy’s greedy fingers. He sighed gently and pulled the unconscious body over his shoulder before making his way up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. He laid the boy onto the bed and checked his vitals. He was ok, just slightly emaciated and with a much bruised jaw from where the punch had landed. Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and watched the sleeping form, wanting, for some reason to reach out and caress the boy. No Hannibal, he thought, smirking to himself, don’t play with your food. But even so, something about the boy, the way he had looked into Hannibal’s face, really looked, and understood him. He shook himself a stood abruptly, turning away from the sleeping figure. No, he had been wrong, there was no understanding there and there never would be. He left, limping slightly from the powerful kick the boy had mustered, locking the door behind him.


	2. What Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will isn't Happy. Hannibal is confused.

** 8:13am, Hannibal’s home **

Will awoke and knew instantaneously that something was wrong. First of all his head felt like a sledge hammer had taken to it and beaten the shit out of it. Secondly Winston was nowhere to be found. Will creaked open his eyes and immediately regretted it as the white light split into his brain. He groaned and slammed his hand onto his face. A very bad idea. Pain erupted from where his hand lay on his face. He tried remember how he had ended up with such a bruised jaw. He had been stealing some food from a house as usual and then…

He must have been caught.

 His breathe caught in his throat. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He opened his eyes, squinting a little in the morning sun and jumped out of the fine, luxurious bed he had been sleeping on. His head spun, and he instantly regretted the action of leaping out of the bed. He tried to ignore the spinning as he observed the room. It was a pale gold and red theme, with beautiful but over extravagant decorations. He looked for a way out and saw two huge windows, and an old oak door that beckoned with freedom. He ignored the door and went to the window. He was three stories up and when he looked down the wall he could see very few hand holds at all. He sighed; if he tried to jump to safety he would land on concrete. The door it was then. He tried it but sure enough it was locked. He unlocked it from his side and tried the door again. It wouldn’t budge. It must have been locked from both sides he realised. He straightened and then threw his body against it. The door reverberated but held. Will shook out his shoulder and growled in annoyance. He had to get out but it was becoming clear it would be hard to do so quietly. He took another run up and slammed his body against the door again.

Sitting downstairs, Hannibal raised an eyebrow (does he even have eyebrows??) over his sausage and egg scramble. The quiet thumping from upstairs indicated that his guest was awake. He waited a few moments for the thumping to stop (most people gave up within 10 minutes) but when it continued He sighed and stood up. Clearly the guest wasn’t going to give up easily, and those bruises were going to acidify the meat. He started up the stairs and stopped. The boy appeared to have more spirit than the others so perhaps a few tools would be wise. He turned towards the basement.

Will continued to slam against the door. All chance of silence forgotten he pushed against the door with desperation. His head and jaw pounded but he was desperate. ‘I _have _ to get out’ he cried out, voice hoarse. He stopped and slumped against the door, exhausted. Tears threatened to spill and he rubbed his eyes roughly, careful to avoid his very tender nose and jaw. He put his head on his arms and tried to think about what to do.

Hannibal stopped outside the room. It had suddenly gone quiet and Hannibal tilted his head, listening. Yes, there it was, slightly wet, heavy breathing which spluttered when pulled from the air. The boy was the verge of crying. Hannibal drew back surprized. Maybe he _had_ damaged the boy’s nose and jaw badly. It hadn’t felt that bad when he had put the boy to bed the night before but perhaps he had done more damage to himself. Hannibal cursed himself. He shouldn’t have left the boy alone for so long. He silently slid the bolt away from home and wrenched the door open, causing the boy to fall right between his legs, landing with a surprized “oofh”. Lightning fast Hannibal sat on his chest and tied the boy’s hands together. Will struggled and kicked, trying to push the great man off him but Hannibal just smiled serenely down at him, riding every twist of his torso before pinning him down completely, with Will’s hands over his head. Hannibal’s face was mere centimetres from his and will stopped breathing, uncomfortably aware of how good it felt to have Hannibal on top of him. He stopped struggling and turned his head to one side, trying not to breathe in Hannibal’s pure and musky Alpha scent. 

Hannibal smiled, watching Will twitch and turn beneath him, trying not to breathe into his scent and failing, clearly, as Hannibal could feel a boner starting to form behind hm. Hannibal pushed his body down Will’s torso and grinded against the boner, receiving no small amount of satisfaction as Will let out a gasp and moaned involuntarily.  Hannibal stopped and bent to kiss Will’s quivering jugular. As he lapped at the shivering skin he smelt the boy. He had an unusual scent, half masked by a cheap cologne that smelt like it had a ship on the bottle. But, what was that smell? He smelt like a mixture between a beta and an Alpha and somehow, a whiff of Omega too. So what was he? He ground down on Will again, carefully watching his response and whispered

“What _are_ you?”

Will moaned again and instinctively rutted against Hannibal’s fine ass, causing the crevice to open slightly. Will heaved as Hannibal ground down on him once more, his face a mask, eyes burning. He could feel his captor’s boner, becoming thicker and more defined.

Will took a deep breathe. This was _not_ how he was going to go. This was not how he was going to go. He had been trying to defy his biology since birth and _no way_ was he going to be knotted, especially by this mother fucker. Will slammed his tied arms into Hannibal’s head and rolled him off, before sprinting towards the now open door. A hand grabbed at his foot and he twisted it, successfully kicking Hannibal in the face. Freedom beckoned and he sprinted down the stairs, not daring to look back. A ball of muscle hit him square in the back and him and Hannibal rolled down the stairs together. Will untangled himself first and leapt away only to run straight into the wall. Hannibal rose as Will crumpled to the floor and quickly pulled out the sedative filled syringe he had concealed in his Jacket pocket. He leapt onto Will before he could rise once more and pierced his skin with the long needle. The sedative began to take effect immediately and Hannibal watched with grim satisfaction as Will’s eyes began to flutter shut and his tension left his body. For the second time in 24 hours Hannibal heaved the boy upstairs to his bedroom prison, this time making sure his hands were secured to one of the bed posts before leaving.


	3. Held Against My Will

** 10:00am, Hannibal’s home **

Will awoke to gentle hands touching and bandaging his bruised nose. He snuffled and sighed, snuggling his face closer to the kind coarse hands petting him. His whole body ached from the fighting and the rolling down the stairs and what not and some kindness did not go astray.

Hannibal looked down bemused at the sleepy boys face and admired his handy work. A bandage wrapped around the boys nose and clear bruises peaked from underneath the bandage could be seen from where he had been punched. He was, however a little worried at how Will was reacting to his touch.

“Mathew?” Will mumbled.

“I’m afraid not”

 At the sound of Hannibal’s fine tenor Will bolted upright and outright growled at Hannibal, going from 0 to 100 in a nanosecond.

 _Ahh, still experiencing brief moments of memory loss then’_ Hannibal thought before easily pushing Will back down onto the bed.  Will growled at him again and looked around. Clearly he was surprized he was still here and not at a police station. “Why am I here?”  Will asked and Hannibal frowned. He was the one to ask the questions not him. Hannibal decided to ignore the question and asked one of his own.

“Boy, what is your name?” Hannibal growled and Will stiffened at the sound of his voice. Fire glowed in his loins and he was suddenly glad that there were sheets between him and his captor. He quickly turned his head away from Hannibal and refused to answer.

Hannibal felt a growl of frustration in his chest. He wasn’t used to being flat out refused for something so simple. He caught the boy’s bruised jaw with his finger and thumb and turned it swiftly towards him, knowing that it would hurt but not really caring anyway. Will winced and then, with some reluctance spat out;

“Will, and I’m not a _boy,_ I’m 25 for god’s sake”. Hannibal looked surprised. This boy- no, young man, was only five years younger than himself, and yet he was so very different. Scruffy, ragged and wearing plaid of all things, he made quite the juxtaposition to Hannibal’s gorgeously expensive and crisp three piece suits.

Will spoke again:

“Let me go!” with that he shoved his head violently under the quilt, leaving only his hair poking above the blankets.

Hannibal frowned almost imperceptibly at the blatant rudeness and pulled the quilt back down to Will’s chin so he could see his face again.

“Will, that was quite rude and I will not tolerate rudeness in my household”

“So Let. Me. Go. Then!”  Will spat out, furious at being treated like a child despite knowing he was acting like one.

Hannibal let out and warning growl and Will stiffened, suddenly afraid of Hannibal’s power over him. After all, it was clear that Hannibal was the owner of this house and he was a rich Alpha at that. Will’s body twitched, automatically wanting to submit and give anything to the dominant one above him. Will screwed up his face and fought his body, still desperately trying not to get hold of the Hannibal’s scent.

Meanwhile, Hannibal looked curiously looked on Will scrunched his face up.

“Will, what are you doi-” Hannibal didn’t get to finish as Will spat straight into his face.

Hannibal stood abruptly and glowered at Will, wiping his face with a crisp crimson hankerchief that perfectly matched his rouge suit.

“To answer the question of letting you leave my abode I’m afraid I cannot allow it. However, I can bring you breakfast and perhaps that will put you in a less petulant mood”

Will didn’t say anything. He suddenly felt ashamed for spitting in Hannibal’s face for some weird reason but the mention of food quickly drew his mind to the fact of how hungry he was. Hannibal studied his face closely and then sighed and left, the coat of his ridiculous three piece suit swinging.

“Thanks” Will said in a tiny voice to the residing figure and immediately hated himself for it. Why was he apologising to the man who was holding him hostage? Will continued to beat himself up about how he could be civil to a man who was keeping him prisoner. A prisoner to an Alpha of all things. How on earth could he allow this to happen? He needed to escape before _that_ happened. All these thoughts circled will’s mind again and again and he tried to shift into a more comfortable position in the bed. His arms ached from being tied up his stomach growled. Where was Hannibal?

Unfortunately for Will, it was quite some time till Hannibal came back. Clearly he was asserting his power over Will by making him wait. Will sighed. He growing more and more uncomfortable with his arms tied tightly to the bed post above his head and he knew he had to leave as soon as possible. Time was running out.

It was a good 15 minutes later when Hannibal came back, with a steaming plate of scrambled eggs and fucking crayfish of all things. He sat it upon the bedside table and pushed one knee over Will’s body until he was straddling him, all the while carefully watching Will’s expression. He gently lay himself on top of will, effectively pinning him whilst easily undoing the knots that tied wills hands to the bed post. With Will’s hands still tied together and kept well above his head Hannibal slowly undid the ropes that held Will’s hands together and then released them, sitting upright as he did so.

“Now Will, I have released your arms so you can eat. However, if you make a move to escape or attack me I _will_ tie you back up in a far less _comfortable_ position.”

Will wasn’t sure but for a moment he could have sworn he could see tiny white teeth peeking through Hannibal’s lips in a micro smile. The smile was gone so fast, the mask shut so completely over it that Will wondered if he imagined it.

“William, do you agree to these conditions?”

He almost imperceptibly nodded his head, lips clenched against the overpowering musk of Alpha that drifted off Hannibal’s lean form. Hannibal got off the bed and retrieved the meal, gently placing it in Will’s lap as he shook out his arms and rubbed his wrists. Hannibal then grabbed the silver cutlery and balloon glass filled with water and sat back on the bed, uncomfortably close to Will.

Will shifted back as far as he could and gingerly accepted the sterling knife and fork, placing them onto the plate of steaming and delicious food. He tucked in, and he couldn’t help a smile that creeped across his face as he tried the first mouthful that was quickly followed by a second.

Hannibal watched in mild amusement as Will gulped down the remains of the meal. Clearly Will hadn’t had a proper meal in several days and perhaps one never as rich as this. Hannibal collected the dishes when Will finished and stopped by the door on the way from the room.

“Seconds Will?” Hannibal smirked as Will eagerly agreed by nodding his head violently, totally forgetting his sore face. Hannibal locked the door behind him and left, pondering his hostage. Young and clever Will certainly was alluring but it wasn’t just that. There was something about what Hannibal assumed was a beta. Will was different to most betas not only in the way he held his breathe around Hannibal but the way he actively defied all orders, going so far as spitting in his superiors face. Why? What was he trying to do? Prove that he was actually a beta Alpha rather than beta? And truly why did he try to avoid Hannibal’s scent? Most betas wouldn’t think of doing that and the ones who would think of such a thing would quickly succumb to his musk. _It’s almost like he’s gone through this_ before Hannibal thought…

He trudged back up the stairs, placing the freshly filled plate on the hall table rather than trying to juggle it whilst trying to unlock the door. He opened it smoothly, half expecting another attack. It didn’t occur however, as will was still sitting in the bed, exactly in the same place as where he had been left. Hannibal smiled inwardly, maybe Will didn’t an auto-defiance disorder as he had half presumed.

Hannibal sat on the bed and started to hand the plate to Will, when it suddenly clicked. The moment Hannibal had entered the room he had known something was different and there it was. The knife was missing from behind the balloon glass and fork. He had tried to hide that fact with the napkin but sure enough it was gone. Hannibal decided to press on, and finished passing Will the food, not a nanosecond of hesitation occurring as these thoughts were processed.

Will nodded his head in thank you to Hannibal and placed the meal in his lap. He hesitated, before picking up the slice of buttered toast and taking a huge bite from it. Hannibal relaxed slightly. Maybe Will would try for freedom after he had finished his second breakfs-

Seeing Hannibal was distracted by his thoughts, Will raised his fist that clenched around the knife. He launched himself at Hannibal, food flying from his lap in the process. Hannibal pushed off the bed with his legs and slammed into Will, effectively spinning him between the wall and the bed. He knocked the knife from Will’s hands. Will coughed and struggled against Hannibal but, once again it was no use. Hannibal was faster, stronger and he didn’t have the issue of having to fight his own hormones. Hannibal wrapped Will into a bear hug, ignoring the scattered food that threatened to stain his lapels.

“ ** _Enough!_** You will do what _I_ say and **_you will behave_ ”** Hannibal’s eyes flashed with anger and Will quivered, automatically submitting to him. Hannibal felt Will loosening and sighed. He was hoping that after two times already Will would finally come submit to him without having to try his patience a third time. He sat up and untangled himself from the boy below him. Will lay frozen, fear showing plainly in his eyes and his tight throat. Hannibal stiffly brushed the remaining scrambled egg from his suit and left without a backwards glance. He stopped in the doorway and, without turning around spoke icily.

“Clean up the mess you’ve made. I want the room spotless on my return. It would be… remiss to do so otherwise”

The unspoken threat hung in the air and Will would have shivered if he had dared to move. Hannibal left, shutting the door firmly behind him, the gentle click louder than any door slam. It was a long time before Will dared to move from his spot on the bed.

Outside, Hannibal lent on the wall and sighed softly. He had known something like that would occur, hence he had placed some Benzodiazepine into Will’s meal. With Will mildly sedated and locked in a room where he could not get out, Hannibal could get to work cleaning the kitchen and changing into another suit. The one he was currently was covered in breakfast and he really could not see any of his upper class patients like this. He pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly down the hall to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Will lay on his stomach on the cool hardwood floor. He had spent the last 30 minutes picking up every single crumb of breakfast he had spilt earlier. He felt tired and dizzy and really just wanted to lie on the bed but his fear of Hannibal’s wrath drove him onward. Dimly his mind made the connection he had been drugged but he was too sluggish to be angry. At last, the last specs of what had been a beautiful meal were recovered from the carpet and placed back onto the plate. Will was exhausted. 

His life felt like one trial after another. Town to town he went, always running, always without friends. Four times he had been caught but, due to his sophisticated understanding of the human condition he had always escaped before his suppressants had run out, thus none of his captors had realised they held a male  unknotted pure Omega in their hands. A rare and valuable treasure, Will had watched his kind be quickly snapped up at auctions and outrageous prices. He shivered. He knew what happened to pure Omegas like himself; Raped, enslaved, and punished by knotting machines. That was the life of a pure Omega.

The thought made him throw up. Egg and chewed ham spewed out of him and he weakly recoiled away from the smell and mess he had made. He struggled to rise out of the vomit and to the comfort of the bed but realised halfway up that he was too tired. His resolve wasted and he sunk to the cold hard floor slippery with vomit.


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up the Hannibal sexually assaults Will in this chapter. If you want to skip that part just read up to the ~~~ and then skip the rest (you won't miss anything important I promise)

** 7:23pm, Hannibal’s psychiatrist clinic  **

Hannibal studied his client sitting in the chair opposite to him. She had been talking for the last hour and a half and he hadn’t taken a single thing in. his mind was too busy, a blur of what, in any other person would be considered mild anxiety for his ‘guest’.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to stop there.” Hannibal rose, quickly taking note of the annoyance the client gave out as she was interrupted midsentence. He led her to the door, gently smoothing her ruffled feathers on the way out. She said…something and he smiled and shook her hand, before closing the door and walking quickly across the office, glad to finally have sometime for himself. He picked up his notes on the way out of the office; they were complete nonsense. He gently sighed and shook himself. Hannibal was the Epiphany of control and self-discipline but here he was, almost pining to continue his interactions with his guest. He consciously slowed his pace and heart rate and continued up the stairs, mind abuzz with thoughts of will. He hesitated by the door, listening and then quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, prepared for another flying attack from will. His breath hitched as he saw his precious creature lying face down in vomit and he quickly went to him and checking his vitals. Hannibal placed him into the recovery position and searched will’s face, looking for any clue that this was a trick. Shallow breaths continued and Hannibal gently opened will’s eyes, carefully watching his eyes dilate and contract as he passed a light over them. He breathed a sigh of relief, will was unconscious but fine. He felt a wave of concern for the wee man lying prone before him and he pushed it down. Now was not the time to become sentimental. He looked down and realised that both he and will were covered in vomit. There was nothing for it but to have a shower and then mop up the mess. Hannibal took off his tie and wrapped firmly around Will’s wrists before tying it in place. He then rose, lifting Will in a fireman’s lift, before swiftly crossing to the bathroom, shoulders and legs tense from the weight of will over his shoulder.

Hannibal gently lay Will against the bath and quickly undressed, before turning towards the quandary that was Will Graham. Bath water would dirty quickly from the vomit and so shower it was. He turned on the water and perfected the temperature. Hannibal then raised Will’s limp arms above his head and striped him naked, bar the tie secured around his wrists. He heaved Will up again and used his bound arms as a loop that he hooked onto the shower arm. This would do to hold him upright for the shower. Hannibal turned and stripped down himself, arm muscles rippling as the steam from the shower fuzzed and hazed the view. He turned into the warm water and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of rivulets running over his skin. He opened his eyes and began to gently stroke the back before him. Whilst thin due to malnutrition, Will was strong and wiry and his muscles gracefully unfurled from his shoulders like feathers. Sudding up a cloth, Hannibal gently began to wash the man. The muscles were taunt from recent strain and lightly spotted with bruises. Hannibal gently ran his hand over each of them, feeling the damaged tissues and sighing slightly at the thought that such a beautiful object could be treated so carelessly. There was an ugly scar on his shoulder from a bullet entry and Hannibal leaned in closer, entranced by the lines shooting out from the wound. He pressed the shoulder to his lips and savoured the taste of Will against his tongue. He had a dark earthy smell that came from constantly sleeping rough in the forests surrounding Baltimore. Another scar cut into the space between his shoulder blades, and under closer inspection Hannibal realized something or someone had cut Will on purpose. The scar was rectangular and with a thudding heart Hannibal realised what a scar like that meant.  Someone had removed Will’s microchip and if Will had had a chip then he must be a pure Omega, and on-the-run at that. Hannibal’s breathe caught in his throat for a second, registering this new information.

Pure Omegas were rare and were taken away from their parents and sent to the training academy as soon as they were 4. There they would mingle with other Omega and beta-Omega children until puberty, when it was finally legal for them to be sold to the highest bidder. Hannibal’s eyes turned dark at the idea of having a pure Omega to himself. He dragged his tongue along Will’s shoulder and resisted the urge to leave an ownership mark with his teeth. Will’s breath hitched and Hannibal stopped; worried that the sedation had begun to wear off. Will’s breathe relaxed again but his leg slowly began to straighten, taking part of his weight off his shoulders for the first time. His knees buckled again and Will moaned, his weight dragging on his arms once again. Hannibal unfroze, waiting for more signs of Will’s recovery from sedation. Seeing none for the time, he slowly trailed his fingertips down Will’s broad back until he reached that fine booty. He rubbed it, felt its supple rippling and slide a finger down the intergluteal cleft. It was Warm and wet from the water that continued to flow down his back and tight with the muscle of his butt cheeks. Hannibal allowed his hand to creep further inside until he reached his asshole, bending down as he did so. The ring was tight and strong and resisted Hannibal’s finger and he pushed it inside. The ring tightened instinctively around his digit and Hannibal’s breath hitched as Will clenched around him. He leaned against Will’s back as his breath hitched at the contraction and tried to keep himself under control before continuing his exploration of Will’s anus. Trying to ignore his fast hardening boner, Hannibal felt for any signs of previous knotting. Nothing. Hannibal’s eyes darkened even more and it took all of his will power not to straddle to Omega and fuck him senseless right then and there. Will above him began to stir and with great reluctance Hannibal removed his finger. His studied his digit before smelling it and placing it into his mouth. Immediately his mouth began to water around the taste of a pure Omega in him mouth. His eyes closed with desire and he wrapped himself around will, automatically trying to rub as much of his Alpha musk on him as possible. Only when he swallowed and reluctantly rinsed his mouth out with water did he gain some skerrick of control. He physically pushed himself away from Will and sat in the far corner of the shower cubical, breathing hard. A plan began to form in his mind… 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

Will awoke, feeling fuzzy, shitty, but alive. His view was partly obscured by his drooping lids. Slowly sound and colour flowed into his vision and he dimly realised he was in the shower and something, no, someone was washing his chest. Instinctively his leaned back and hummed deep in his throat. A large hand came into view and trailed down his face till it reached his neck where is hesitated for a moment, brushing his Adam’s apple, before tightening around his throat. The grip was strong, demanding, but not threatening and Will instinctively tried to push it away but couldn’t move his hands for want of a reason. He shakily rose his head towards the ceiling of the bathroom to the hook where his hands were tied onto. He weakly tried to lift his hands off the hook, but couldn’t.

“w-wha-?”

The hand around his throat loosed for a moment to press against his lips for silence before wrapping back around, tightening more than before. Will stilled instinctively, knowing he was powerless in this situation. After a moment, the hand relaxed and began stroking his throat. Something welled within Will and he leant back against his captor’s chest. The other hand that had paused in its task for a moment resumed to sudding his breast with softly scented soap. It continued down his body until it reached his pelvic region.

“n-no” Will whispered trying to force his tired eyes open. The hand around his throat tightened again and a velvety whisper answered, sending shivers down his spine. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an Omega, sweet Will? Hmmm…?” the hmm growled down Hannibal’s throat, a sound of rough amusement and possession. Hannibal slid his fingers further down, through will’s curled pubic hair to his shaft, making Will gasp and move his head back.  Hannibal moved his hand up and down Will’s shaft, slowly, tantalisingly and Will tried to pull away in his half-conscious state.

“You are mine”. The hand around his neck tightened and will coughed against the warm water raining down on his face. He struggled, trying to stand properly so he could escape from Lucifer’s clutches but he was just so tired. Hannibal watched with mild regret as Will once again slumped against the wall, heart rate slowing, lids dropping. He released Will’s half hard dick and straightened, regretfully… there would be time for that later.


	5. Beaten But Not Broken

** 7:13am, Hannibal’s home **

Will awoke covered in a soft duvet and felt like he was going to throw up. He had been violated and he felt great welling sobs rise into his throat. He didn’t even try to hold back his tears. They came all at once, heaving, wet and messy, undignified. The pain and tears seemed to go on forever. He turned his face into his pillow and screamed his anguish, the softness of the pillow mocking that of the softness of Hannibal’s cruel hands as they had stroked his face. His body wracked with sobs and he shuddered deeply. As he slowly drifted back into the abysses of sleep he heard the soft sound of a door clicking open.

Hannibal leant against the door frame and sighed. The sleeping Omega was a total mess and it physically hurt him. Now aware that he had an unpossessed Omega in his house, his Alpha instincts were playing haywire deep inside his tightly controlled mind. He had sat just outside the bedroom door, listening to the Omega’s cries of anguish, watched him as he tossed and twisted in bed, and it broke a little bit off something that he hadn’t remember having; a heart. He stepped inside the bedroom and crossed to the bed where the Omega, no, his Omega lay, broken. He knelt on the quilt next to Will and softly stroked the curls of hair off his face. It was warm and sticky from the tears that still clung to his cheeks, and Hannibal reached for his plaid handkerchief to wipe them away. He dabbed at them gently and went to check the Omega’s pulse. Will’s fist suddenly flew out and caught Hannibal square on the jaw. His head rocked back and he fell off the bed, rolling and coming to rest in a kneeling fighter’s stance. Will stood over him, defiant. Hannibal slowly rose and dabbed at his own wound with his damp handkerchief, momentarily dazed. Will, eyes red and burning with hatred, struggled out of bed. Hannibal quickly stepped forward

“No Will, you must res-”

Will recoiled from Hannibal’s out reached hands, one still holding the wet handkerchief.

“No- NO NO NO NO. D-DON’T COME ANY NEARER. DON- FUCK- FUCK YOU Hannibal. You Alphas are all the same. You pretend you care but FUCK”

Hannibal cut Will off mid-sentence as he strode to the bed and enveloped Will in his arms, indifferent of the small fists beating against him. Will raged and surged against, but Hannibal held him until the anger broke and there were tears again. Hannibal slowly rocked them back and forth on the bed, stroking the shaking back and waited for it to all go. His Alpha instincts took control and offered as much comfort as possible to the Omega in need. Guilt fought curiosity in his mind as he waited for the Omega to calm…

Finally the sobs turned to hiccups and then to silence. Will had ended up curled into a ball of misery, clinging to Hannibal for dear life.

“Shh shh… It’s ok… I’ve got you now”

Will’s body suddenly tensed against him at the sound of his voice and Will lifted his face towards Hannibal’s for the first time, staring directly into Hannibal’ eyes and with a voice like calmed ice asserted:

“No. no you don’t. I am mine and I will never, never be yours”.

Still keeping eye contact with Hannibal, Will slid off the bed and began backing slowly towards the bedroom door. Hannibal lunged at him and Will bolted, slamming the door in Hannibal’s face. It swung closed, locking automatically and Hannibal roared with rage, the whole door frame shaking as he slammed his body against it. Will heaved a big breath, and looked around. He was in a red cedar hallway that stretched in either direction. He looked up and down the hall before going with his instincts that freedom beckoned from the left. Finding the stairs, will quickly bolted down them, the insistent thudding reverberating behind him as Hannibal kept throwing himself at the door.

Reaching the kitchen Will paused. Having spent some time earlier trying to break down the door, Will knew he had time to prepare before running back to the wild again. He opened the fridge and grabbed everything remotely un-spoilable within reach. Jams, cheese, cured meats and a loaf of bread swiftly disappeared into his bag that he had found stashed away in the pantry. Grabbing candles, matches and a couple of kitchen knives, Will left the house, pausing only to grab Hannibal’s coat on the way out, the sound of Hannibal still trying to break the door echoing behind him. He trotted down the path, quietly whistling and looking around him as he went. No one was in sight and he continued on his way, ignoring his instinct to run. Suddenly a thing burst from the bushes and he sidestepped anxiously and then, realising who it was, stooping down to give the shaggy panting mutt a big hug.

“Hey Winston, I knew you would wait for me.” Winston whined and Will ruffled his fur, breathing in his scent. He stood up and looked the muddied dog up and down before starting up his jog again.

“Come on boy, we’ve a long way to go”


	6. The Will to Run

Hannibal growled and paced the room. As he paced he checked the clock on the bedside table **8:04.** Will had escaped a good 45 minutes ago and he was still imprisoned.

Down the hall a door latch clicked and Hannibal stopped, ears pricked for slight movement in the rooms below. He stood erect for a moment and then sat on the bed, waiting for his release.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile Will with Winston in tow, continued to run.

Legs trembling and lungs aching, Will fought to keep running, his thoughts of being captured spurring him on. Eventually he halted, 10am sun streaming through the trees. Sliding to a stop on the autumn leaves, he placed his hands on his knees and wheezed, trying to gain back his breath.

He had switched between sprinting and running since entering the forest just outside of the city limits.

Looking around him as he regained his breath, Will allowed his mind to think about his next steps. Hannibal would be after him, that was clear from the way he had acted in the shower. Will shuddered at the thought of those lips sucking and tasting his shoulder.

And that was the other problem of Will’s. He needed to find more suppressants before the heat came. After being on suppressants for so long, his heat would be terrible and he would lose control.

 _No!_ He would not lose control. A small moan escaped from his lips and Winston turned to look at the sound of his distress. He padded over and licked his palm, whining.

“Hey Winston. No it’s ok boy. It’s ok. We won’t be caught. We’ll be fine”

Winston whined again and Will sighed.  He didn’t believe the words either. He straightened and stretched his back before walking on.

Dismay and worry continued to follow him like a cloud of midges and He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He continued to move through the forest, stepping carefully, listening. The woodland symphony echoed around him and he tried to empty his thoughts. A sound dissipated his thoughts and he stood frozen.

There. Movement in the trees up ahead. Will’s mind blanked and he struggled against the decision to fight or flee. He was frozen.

 A black stag.

It moved slowly into his field of vision, floating into his periphery like a wraith. Fearsome and majestic it turned to him, chest heaving in time with Will's own gasping breaths.

It's stare pierced through his mind like a migraine and Will’s breath stops as the stag raises its head and sniffs the air; cautious of hunters just like himself.

Its nostrils dilate and suddenly, the black stag juddered and crashed through undergrowth.

Will gasped, spell broken, as the stag bounds away into a dense thicket. The faint sound of voices reach his ears and Will sprinted towards the thicket where the stag disappeared, forced to flee like the deer.

He pushed the branches away from himself and hid behind a tree, hoarse and panting. Tense and nervous he waited with baited breath, trying to determine the direction and meaning of the voices. Winston pushed his head under his hand and whined, only to be hushed.

 


	7. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is a really bad liar. Like terrible.

Alana fumbled with the keys she had found on the oak desk in the study and swung the door open.

She leant against the door frame as she took in the sight of Hannibal. As usual he held himself tall and was dressed impeccably but it was impossible to miss the large bruise that covered his left eye. She quickly closed the distance between them and put a hand up to his face, soft blue eyes checking his face for expression and anymore injuries.

“What happened?” she whispered. Hannibal sighed and sat down, patting the bed beside him. She also sat and put her hand on his shoulder, ignoring her hair as it tumbled down her sleeve. He shifted slightly and smiled, embarrassed at his earlier actions.

“There was a dog and it snuck into the kitchen…” he looked over at her and inwardly groaned as puzzlement wrote itself all over her face. He continued.

“and I managed to catch it by grabbing it’s collar but it pulled me into a cupboard, thus giving me this.” he made a slight gesture to the swelling.

“After I caught it I locked in here until I could take it to the pound in the morning…unfortunately it escaped when I went to feed it and swung the door close before I could reach it.” he shrugged, rubbing his neck with one hand. Alana gently rubbed his back and then stood up.

“I’m sorry for making you wait so long, you woke me up with your call” she shifted from her left to right foot. Hannibal had never been so glad to hear a person redirect a conversation. It was something about Will that caused him to act completely out of character; like a foolish school boy who only knows communication through pigtail pulling. 

“Not at all, thank you miss Bloom for rescuing me” he carefully watched her expression and was rewarded as a slight blush filled her cheeks, and she turned her head away, towards the window and the clock. Reading the clock she swung back towards him.

“Oh shit, is that the time? Oo- sorry” she apologised as Hannibal raised an eyebrow at her vulgarity.

“I’ve got a lecture at Quantico at nine. I’ve got to go” she explained as she started to back out of the room, grabbing her handbag on the way out.

“Alana?” Hannibal’s voice echoed towards her as stepped down the hall. She paused and turned as Hannibal walked towards her.

“Thank you, I owe you… perhaps dinner would make up for destroying your morning’s routine?” Alana smiled and dipped her head in agreement.

“Dinner would make up the inconvenience excellently…Thank you Hannibal”. She turned and continued to hurry down the hall. Hannibal watched her and then turned away, wanting to start his hunt immediately but waiting until the pretty Bloom had left the premises.

Outside, Alana paused beside her car as she searched for her keys. Why had Hannibal lied to her? Sure there was a slight scent of dog resting on Hannibal’s fingertips but the scent of Omega was a lot stronger and permeated the room. Had Hannibal forgotten how powerful a pure female Alpha’s sense of smell was? Though Alana had iron discipline over herself, the scent of Omega had made even her slightly needy. She shook herself and breathed out heavily, trying to shake herself out of the slight hormone haze. _What was Hannibal doing with an Omega anyway? It was unlike him to be looking for a mate. He seemed...off, almost muddled._ She frowned slightly. _Hannibal muddled? Those two things didn't pair. Hannibal was always in control, of both himself and world around him._ She wondered about the kind of omega that could have made the great Hannibal so unstuck.

She shook her head again and started the car, glancing up at the silhouette of Hannibal framed by the window. She left, thoughts tickling her mind as a feather tickles a nose.

 Hannibal stood dead still, only his hands betraying his impatience by tapping incessantly against his legs. As the car turned out of the drive he sprang into action. Cursing his stupidity, Hannibal walked stiffly into the kitchen, taking note of what was missing in a blink. Fire starting equipment meant he would be in an abandoned building or the wilds surrounding Baltimore. Being a pure unknotted Omega, Will couldn’t risk having friends, thus having to stay away from civilisation. Hannibal’s maroon eyes turned towards the wilderness west of his abode. Almost inperceptually his heart beat accelerated; the hunt was on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The voices echoed around the clearing and then began to dissipate as the hunters slowly left the area, Will grounding his teeth in both pain and frustration. Slight abdominal cramps had begun signalling his oncoming heat. By nightfall or 24 hours tops Will would be starting his first heat since he was 14. Will groaned at the thought and pulled Winston closer to him as he waited for the voices to move even further away. After waiting a couple of minutes to really make sure they had left Will emerged, Winston close behind. He started sprinting once more, even more desperate to reach home and suppressants.


	8. Hawks: Not So Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes home.

** 11:44am, Fredrick county, outer Baltimore **

Will sighed a breath of relief. Finally the cluster of maple and ash trees appeared around the bend, a beacon of home. Legs straining he increased his pace until he slowed to a stop outside his ramshackle hut. The barks of many many dogs greeted him and a hand, then a head popped out cautiously from behind the door. The six dogs milled and circled, licking the sweat off his legs. Will bent down to pat his friends, before turning to greet the man caring for his pack. At the brief eye contact the man’s face broke out into a smile and Will shakily returned the expression before commenting;

“Hello Hawk”

“Hello!” Mathew’s smile turned to a look of concern as Will’s face scrunched, pain from a cramp rising. He also took in the bruises on Will’s face and jaw, concern clearly rising.

“Mister Graham, are you alright?” Will looked down and shifted his gaze from Matthews left ear to the ground. Matthew made to make a move forward to support him but Will put a hand up

“I’ll be fine, but can you get the suppressants? I feel like I’m-”

He turned and spat on the ground, bile reaching his mouth. Matthew scratched the back of his head and sighed when Will realized that he hadn’t moved.

“What is it?”

“A couple of days ago I felt like mine was coming on and Gideon don’t like me so ugh-" he looked away as Will made sudden fierce eye contact.

“Mister Graham, there’s none here” he finished in a rush, gesturing to the forest around him “you’re gonna have to go to Gideon.” he sighed, as Will’s shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry, if it was anyone else I would go but Gideon-”

Will cut him off.

“No- no it’s fine” he heaved a breath of air

“I’ll just go talk to him and I’ll work something out. It’s fine.”

He groaned internally.

Gideon controlled the illegal Omega suppressant supply in this area. As a registered psychiatrist that specialised in Omegan care it was easy for him to get the drugs the wild Omegas and Omega-betas needed. This made him extremely powerful as the lives of many Omegas literally depended on him. Being the leader of a drug cartel certainly had its benefits and unfortunately (or fortunately) Gideon had taken a liking to a certain Will Graham. Other Omegas had noticed Gideon’s piqued interest in Will and cashed into it, making Will an unwilling courier of suppressants for the wild Omegan community. As someone who avoided social contact with a passion, Will hated it immensely but could understand why the occasional omega came to him. After all, they were all in the same boat, buffeted by the same forces and threatened by the same waves that threatened to topple them and upend their lives.

Grabbing a partially shrivelled apple from the fruit basket left by the door and throwing down his rucksack, Will stretched, limbs complaining about yet more running. He stepped inside the hut for a moment, searching for a small light that was kept for suppressant runs such as this. Pausing by the door, he cringed once again as cramps passed through his body. He had to hurry. Mathew gave a face of sympathy and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll get the stuff ready for when you come back Mister Graham. It looks like it’s going to be a bad one” Mathew added unnecessarily. Will glowered slightly and gently took Mathews hand off his shoulder.

“Thanks, I should be back before dark” the unspoken words hung in the air. ‘If’ floated between the two men. He sighed and started to jog back the way he came.

“Mister Graham?” Will stopped and turned to Mathew.

“Be careful an- and I’m sorry you have to do this.” At those words Will forced a smile and patted Winston one last time. Where he was going dogs were not appreciated. He stood up again, he had a way to travel before he could come home safe and sound. Mathew whistled to the dogs who started to follow their pack leader and watched his hawk bound through the trees, as agile as a stag at the height of its strength. He hoped that Will would come home and be safe with him soon. Hawks shouldn't have to be solitary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannibal stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air, letting the gentle rumbles of his bike die into silence.

His Omega- no the Omega (he hadn’t laid claim to him yet) had definitely come this way with that hound of his. Their scents still clung to the underbrush, adding to the musky bouquet of the forest. Here they had crouched together, given away by the semicircular pattern the sticks had broken in the undergrowth. He straightened, for he too had been crouching to inspect the tracks, and continued to make his way on his almost silent Thruxton motorbike, following the deer trails that Will had taken. It was getting dark but Hannibal did not fear the night. He reveled in it and took power from its silent beauty. Like the big cats of the wilds, Hannibal hunted by the moonlight, reigning over the nocturnal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time- hopefully you liked it. Next week's chapter is more than twice as long and shit goes down. I said I'd be posting on Saturdays, but because most of you are from the US (presumably?) it will be Friday nights for you.


	9. The Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets a dragon while Hannibal meets a Hawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who want to avoid some really gross harassment do a control-F on *** - they will appear just before and after gross shit goes down- you don't miss anything except Will feeling even more upset, embarrassed and angry.

** 2:12pm, Fredrick County **

Will stopped outside the seemingly forgotten warehouse. Originally used for cotton shipments from the south, the warehouse was great in size and towered over the puffing form of graham. Bleached by the sun and snow and regularly creaking from the wind that streamed towards it from the forest below. The warehouse was a ruse that hid the wild _illegal_ Omegan side of the clinic. On the other side of the warehouse it opened up into a middleclass street that welcomed respectable betas and bonded Omegas. Unfortunately for Will, the illegal Omegan side was guarded to avoid curious betas and police from finding out about Gideon’s illegal activities. Will anxiously crept up to one of the great roller doors and, after looking furtively around, slipped in. inside the warehouse was dark, the only light came from the door and a broken skylight that poorly illuminated the outline of an ancient piece of machinery. Will patiently waited for his eyes to adjust, every nerve on edge. A floorboard creaked and he spun towards the sound only to be hit by a pulling force at the nape of his neck.

An arm had snaked and grabbed the scruff of his collar, freezing him mid stride. A voice lisped through the darkness;

“You’re not s’posed to be here”

Will quivered as the voice of the dragon whispered past him, through him, touching bones as it slivered past sinew. He shook himself, trying unsuccessfully to shake off both his fear and Dolarhyde’s fist.

“Hshhhhekkkhhs”

The wordless threat crystallised his body and he could almost feel his blood freezing in his body as the body slid steadily closer, ready to strike again with the other fist.

“I’m here to see Dr. Gideon” Will spoke, hating the waver that trembled within it. And yes, I am supposed to be here Francis, so stop trying to shake me” He continued, building anger off the mountain of fear that flooded his body.

Francis measured Will’s fear and then let go, slowly, fading back into the inky shadows. Watching him go Will let go of a breath he hadn’t realised his was holding. Now that Francis had made it clear that he knew he was there Will fished out the small flashlight from his pocket. He pressed the button with shaky hands and it blinked on. Now a little less oblivious to the obstacles covering the warehouse floor, Will made his way towards a door faintly illuminated in his torch light. The warehouse groaned as the wind shifted and Will tensed, sure that Dolarhyde had come back. Silence met the deafening sound of his own organic hum of fast heartbeats and heavy short breathes.

Walking a little faster he reached the door and pushed the handle, coming into the room a little faster and undignified then intended.

Here light from a series of neon lights blinded him partially and he blinked, taking in the occupants of the room. Light blue and white themed and mirroring the looks of a hospital, the room looked like it had been transplanted, fully furnished into the warehouse rather than be a natural extension. Situated in the front of the room, a woman with heavy set glasses looked up with a glower. Two guards leaning on the wall next to the desk rolled themselves off with the elegance of predators and stalked towards him. Will quivered as he smelt the Alpha musk hazing towards him. It made him on edge and he desperately tried to avoid looking down at his pants, painfully aware of his boner’s sudden appearance. The guards were getting closer and they halted nose to nose with him. There they paused, staring at the intruder.

“Family on thanksgiving” Will coughed out, fear constricting his throat. The guards looked at each other and for a long moment there was no glimmer of recognition. Then they grinned -all sharp teeth- and nodded at him.

“Go ahead Omega, sign in” 

Will gave a sigh of relief and side stepped the guards only to freeze at the sound of one of the Alpha’s voice. ***

“God damn, I’d love to tear off a piece of that”

“Fuck him till his nose bleeds,” the other one said.

Fear washed over Will. Fear and rut, and anger at the fear. He kept walking.

“Say, you know why an omega has legs?”

“Why?”

“So they won’t leave a trail like a snail”

Will grimaced, ears tingling as he hoped the guards would leave him alone.

“Hey Omega, smells like you need that shit bad, you smell all like ass”

Will’s heart beat raced, he quickened his step, grabbing the clipboard at the desk and impatiently scribbling down his details.

“Come on boy-o don’t be afraid, I can smell your fear from here.”

The beta behind the desk ignored the comments directed towards Will and slowly checked through the paperwork, Will hovering, anxious to get away from the guards. After a few seconds she nodded to him and picked up the phone, motioning him to give her back the clipboard he was still clutching. The voice was getting closer, one of the guards was stepping towards him.

“Come on Omega, don’t use that shit” now the guard was close, too close, breath hissing next to Will’s ear. A hand crept around and started rubbing his shoulder

“I’m here, its ok, I’ll look after you”

*** Will wrenched away, almost throwing the clipboard at the beta at the desk and half sprinted through the surgical doors behind the desk. The two beta nurses in the hall that Will had come through turned to look at him and he slammed his gaze away from them, to look at anything, anything but their expressions and the dark stain of slick that must be soaking his pants. After a second turned eternity of silence, one of the nurses spoke.

“Can we help you?”

Will risked a look up. The speaker was Asian with a quizzical but kind look on her face, eyes bright like a bird’s. He blushed in the intensity of her gaze and coughed.

“Yeah, I’m um- here to see Dr. Gideon”

“Gotcha! Right this way” she turned, acting like nothing was amiss and gestured him to follow her. They walked together, past a number of examination rooms and up a long flight of stairs.

“You’re the Omega that came in a few months ago right? Stormed out pretty angry if I remember right?” she asked, perhaps a little too loudly.

Will winced. Last time he had come here it wasn’t the guards that tried to knot him, it was Gideon himself.

“Ugh, yeah that’s right”

Will desperately hoped the answer would finish the conversation and was almost relieved when he saw the good doctor’s name printed on a door nearing them. Sensing his half relief half anxiousness the nurse stopped him a meter or two away from the door.

“You ok?” Will started to give the usual half assed answer when she cut him off

“No seriously.” she heaved with exasperation as he opened his mouth to give an answer.

“Look, I know it’s hard for you guys to trust people but if you get into shit, call me alright? No strings attached” she added as she carefully watched his face, looking for something, some emotion.

“This is my name and number and I’ll give you a place to lay low if you want it ok?” she scribbled on a piece of paper and gave it to him, watching as he slid it into his shoe, safely hidden from sight. Will nodded and wiped his nose as tears threatened to spill due to the unexpected kindness.

“Thank you” he choked out. God he hated being this neurotic. She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, somehow partially wiping away the hot breath of the guard.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Maple and ash trees rounded into view as Hannibal continued to stalk his prey. Hearing the barking of dogs he slipped into the shadows and lent his bike up against a tree, bright eyes taking in the view laid out before him. What appeared to be a young Omega-beta was jogging backwards, laughing as the dogs followed him, them yelping with excitement. The boy doubled back, watching the dogs chase each other through the grass. One of the dogs was the mutt that Will had brought into his house. Hannibal’s eyes glittered with satisfaction, he was on the right track.

Such a sight would lighten almost anyone’s soul but not Hannibal Lecter’s. He watched with coldly, calculating the different routes he could take. He settled on a decision and made his way around the clearing, carefully keeping downwind of the dogs. His hearing on edge Hannibal snuck through the underbrush, carefully avoiding sticks that could alert the dogs.

Suddenly the wind shifted. A dog’s head bounced up, sniffing the air around it. Hannibal froze. He could almost hear the cogs ticking in the dogs mind. He had to move before the dog alerted the boy of his position. He quickly stepped out of the shadows and hailed the boy.

“Hello! I’m sorry to intrude but could you please tell me where young Master Will is?”

The boy froze at the sound of his voice and was clearly considering running away.

“Mister Graham?” the boy asked uncertainly, at a loss to know what to do.

“Yes. Do you know where he is? This is rather important” he added changing tact, striding up the Omega-beta. Clearly directness would be best for this creature. He allowed his height to naturally tower over the boy. Strange, this one also smelt bizarre and he made a mental note of it. _He must be chemically castrated_ Hannibal mused.

Mathew instinctively took a step back. The stranger, a thoroughbred Alpha to be sure, was practically quivering with energy and mildly annoyed. Mathew suddenly realised he was asked a question.

“Uh, um...h-how do you know Will?” he deflected.

Internally Hannibal rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. He ignored the Omega-beta’s pathetic attempt to stop him from following Will. He rolled his shoulders and fought the instinct to release more Alpha pheromone into the air, establishing dominance. He smiled grimly at the beta.

“he is my friend. I only wish to help him. I think it may be unwise to stand in the way of this. After all, Will is in a bit of a perilous position at the moment, is he not?”

Mathew took another step back. This Alpha meant business. In his periphery he could see the dogs coming in behind him, ready to defend him. One of the dogs, buster, barked and Mathew automatically turned to hush him. When he turned back he stood nose to chest with Lecter.

“It would be unwise of you to make me state the question a third time”

By now the pheromones were overpowering, despite hannibal’s effort to subdue them. Mathew’s knees wobbled and Mathew struggled with his body just to keep standing and not kowtow to the Alpha. He resisted the temptation to hold onto his knees to stop them from shaking.

“He’s he-s”

Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder

“He’s at Gideon’s, the Anthony of Padua clinic” he blurted out. Hannibal’s eyes bored into him.

“Take me there” he commanded. Mathew shakily nodded, hoping Will would forgive his betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mathew! I always had weird soft spot for that guy! You'll be seeing a lot more of him from now on  
> As always, comments and Kudos make my day! I don't care if the comment is just a keysmash- the fact that you cared enough about the story to read it is enough to make me jump around in the kitchen in delight  
> Fun fact #1 Anthony of Padua is the saint of lost property and lost people (according to wiki) hence he was chosen to be the place where Will and Gideon meet (of course, Gideon lost quite a few things in season 3 so it seemed right).  
> Fun fact #2 the awful things that the guards say about/to Will in the clinic are what are said about Clarice Starling in the book Hannibal (or maybe Silence of the Lambs? its been a while since I wrote this chapter)- and yup, I hated reading those things almost as much as writing them. yuck.  
> Fun Fact #3 the clinic password "family on thanksgiving" of course refers to Oeuf (S1E4) where a "family" is created by kidnapping children. Whilst Will is not a child he is probably feeling some of the same things the lost boys did.


	10. Saint George Reconstructed

** 2:40pm, Fredrick County **

 

The nurse stopped at one of the doors and gave a cursory knock. She gave him one last smile, then gave him a slight push. “best of luck” she whispered. Inside a voice welcomed him in and stepped through into the dragon’s den. Inside it was darker than the brightly lit corridor. The same cheap blue wallpaper decorated the walls, juxtaposing the rich mahogany desk that was placed in the center of the room. Behind the desk sat Dr. Gideon, shuffling his papers.

“Ah, Will, welcome back. You haven’t been back here for a good few months. Have you been feeling well?” somehow he made the question sinister and Will forced himself to smile and politely answer

“Very well thank you doctor. I don’t need a check-up, only a signature for a prescription I can pick up at the desk”

Gideon smiled coldly.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not the way things are done Mr Graham. Tell me William, did the guards rough you up a bit before you got to me?”

Will blushed and scratched his neck before opening his mouth only to be cut off

“It’s ok, I could hear his comments through the phone. Don’t worry” he said, getting up from the desk and coming closer to Will. Will backed away, feeling like he was slowly being cornered

“I’ll protect you.”

“I don’t need protection!” Will burst out as Gideon crept closer.

“Do you know why you get so much attention Will? You’re like catnip for Alphas. Doctors too” he added, still moving closer and closer. Will felt like the air was slowly getting sucked out of the room. This wasn’t the first time the doctor had made a pass at him, but this time it was different. His beta-Alpha pheromones were hazing his thoughts and Will could feel his pants slowly becoming sodden. He coughed, and tried to sidestep the doctor to walk to the desk.

“Have you ever seen a human heart mister graham?” Gideon demurred, changing track and grabbing Will’s wrist as he turned to walk away.

“It looks like a fist wrapped in blood. A truly eloquent image no?”

 _Fuck. What the fuck do I do now?_ The grip was vice-like and iron-shod. A manacle of ownership. Will could feel Gideon slowly pulling him in and he lent back, desperate to be as far as possible from the doctor without angering the Alpha.

“Look, doctor, I just want my medication and to go home okay? I don’t want any trouble”

“Deflecting graham? Never mind, I’ll give you your meds… on one condition”

Will visibly deflated. _Just let me go home to my dogs you fuck-knuckle._

“Please doctor, just let me go”

Will tried not to spit out the ‘please’ and make it sound genuine, despite feeling sick to his stomach in having to plead with this sonofabitch.

Gideon smiled, liking the sound of the Omega begging. He could feel his boner strengthening as the Omegas breathes quickened. Fear and pheromones rolled off him in waves. He let go and watched the Omega draw even further into itself.

“Don’t you want to know what the condition is?” he carefully watched the Omega’s reaction. There it was, fear and then mixed with the anxious anticipation to come. He held it a moment longer then smirked

“It’s ok William, I just want a kiss. Then you can have your medication. But after hours, we want to be professional don’t we?”

Will quailed, it was a condition he could live with but who knows what he would ask for next time. It wasn’t the first time they had met after hours and nothing had gone wrong… yet.

“Do the paperwork first...then I will accept your condition”

Gideon raised an eyebrow. This weak Omega was making demands of him? _I should put that bitch in his place, make him beg and plead for my mercy and shove my dick into his weeping hole._ He paused, making the Omega squirm and shift under his gaze

“Fine.” Will was concerned. The fact that Gideon didn’t ask for more worried him. Maybe the doctor was worried he would lose control if he asked for more. _Maybe..._ even he was unconvinced of his own thoughts.

He turned and moved to the desk, picking up a pen and scribbling his name on a subscription and stamping it with dark ink. He then grabbed a small envelope of pills from one of the drawers in his desk and waved it tantalizingly. He slammed it back on to the desk, making Will jump. “I’ll see you tonight behind the warehouse. Don’t be late sweetheart” he winked and Will wanted to throw up.

Will left hurriedly, feeling Gideon’s eye rake up and down him as he did so. He’d have to scrub his skin raw tonight to get that alpha stink off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannibal let his motorcycle slow to a crawl before choking the motor completely.  Taking off the thick black helmet he carefully placed it on the handle bars. Carding his hands through his hair, he took a moment to assess the situation, amber eyes almost glowing in the afternoon sun.  Mathew had told him that the clinic was but only on the condition that he could come with. Hannibal had reluctantly agreed and Mathew had leapt astride the bike and they had taken off through the trees. Reaching the hidden entrance of the clinic Mathew had tried to get off with the bike still moving and Hannibal was only too happy to leave the beta-omega in the dirt. He didn’t need someone to interfere with the hunt. Especially when he was so close to its conclusion. Lifting his head to catch the breeze he breathed in, eyes shut; searching for anything that smelled of Will. The only smells the returned was of the bike, dirt and loam of the trees. He breathed out in a sigh and looked around for a place to stash the bike.

Finding a suitable spot Hannibal hurried towards the warehouse, hoping that Mathew’s intel was correct.  Creeping towards the roller doors, Hannibal’s ears picked up a faint hissing sound but dismissed it out of hand. There was no time to stress over strange sounds in a strange place. Will was here. Will was in danger and was a danger to himself. Hannibal had to find him. he couldn’t see him but he could hear his call, echoing across his mind.

 

He slammed the roller doors open and glared into the darkness that was the abandoned warehouse. Had Mathew’s intel been wrong after all?

It looked like the warehouse had been abandoned for years, the only light source a skylight that had been broken and forgotten a millennia ago. As his eyes adjusted he saw the faint outline of a door in light in the far back corner. He rushed towards it, ignoring the thump of the roller door as if came down behind him.

He was only halfway across the immense floor when he suddenly found himself spinning around, instinctively blocking an invisible force. A second punch arrived, aimed at his kidneys and Hannibal spluttered as it made impact. Working through the pain, eyes streaming, he let loose a flurry of punches; upper cut to the head, a fist to the stomach, a knee to the groin. The attacker didn’t seem to notice, not giving an inch to the barrage. In the dim light, Hannibal could barely make out a silhouette; a silhouette that seemed to dance in front of his eyes and had leathery wings like a demon. Hannibal choked out a breath as the creature (for surely he wasn’t human) garroted him with a piano wire, causing him to sink to his knees. He let out an involuntary wheeze and lights danced above his eyes as he felt the wire constrict further.  One hand desperately trying to bat away the demon in a show of desperation Hannibal moved his other hand into his pocket, feeling for the cold smoothness of his scalpel. The tips of his fingers grazed its end and he pulled it free; shoving behind and down, straight into the demons upper thigh. Dolarhyde recoiled with a lurch, losing hold on the wire as he instinctively grabbed at and pulled out the scalpel. Even in the dull light Hannibal can see the great gushing of blood that engulfs both the demon and Hannibal's trousers. Hannibal makes a mental note of taking them to the dry cleaners and stands, releasing the garrote from around his neck as he did so. The blood continues to stream down and the snarl on the demon’s face turns to horrified panic.

Flicking his hair from his eyes with a twist of his head, Hannibal looks down  in mild curiosity at the creature he has slain; watching as his lifeblood drains away and turns to muddy wings on the old wooden floor boards.

“you shouldn’t have done that” he smirks as he wipes his scalpel on the dragon’s reddening shirt.

 Having taken care of the dragon he started towards the clinic. Then stopped. He was covered in blood. Regardless of his status, Hannibal couldn’t waltz into a clinic covered in another man’s blood, especially when the body was meters from the door. He scowled. Time for a quick wardrobe change. If only he’d brought his plastic suit.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Mathew finally arrived at the clinic, gasping for breath, five minutes after the hurricane that was Hannibal.

Looking around now, the clinic was in a disarray, blood drips covering the floor. Nurses scurried everywhere and, as Mathew ran to the desk, he could see doctors prepping for surgery... The dragon hadn’t stopped him, presumably he had left to catch Hannibal. The nurse that was anxiously manning the desk waved him away as soon as he opened his mouth.

“Sorry omega, no customers today.” She didn’t sound sorry.

“i-I’m not a customer. I’m looking for Will Graham?”

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you the information of any patients” she automatically responded and then shooed him away.

He left the desk and sat in one of the plastic orange chairs, at a loss to know what to do.

“I’m sorry, but did you say will graham?”

He looked up and saw an Asian nurse bending down to look at him, eyes bright like a bird.

“Um yeah? Do you know where he is?”

“no.” he slumped in disappointment.

“But,” she added “if you could identify the man who came in a couple of minutes ago and who attacked him we might be able to find him”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried mucking around with past and present tense in the fight scene this chapter. I feel like it makes more sense to make fight scenes in present tense but maybe it make everything disjointed? Idk, let me know down below if I should keep everything past tense?


	11. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue awkward sexy Will leaning against the ladder in a study (you know the scene)...but wait! who's that? And who's office are we in anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning where things actually start happening in this story lol. Good job holding on until now!  
> One again some pretty awful shit goes down in this chapter. If you don't want to read any physical/sexual abuse about stop reading at the ** and start at the ***

** 6:32pm, Fredrick County **

Will sighed and curled around himself tighter. The golden rays of the sun flickered through the trees, creating long purple shadows on the wall of the shack. Mathew still wasn’t back, and whilst the dogs were nice for company they couldn’t offer him any advice, only solace. A dog near him whined as he curled tighter, his cramps getting worse by the minute. He needed that medication _**now**. _  With a groan he stood, leaving his bed a crumpled nest and locked the dogs up inside. He hoped that his hawk would be back soon. Even more so, he hoped that Mathew found the note he’d left if shit went south. He smiled grimly and headed back off towards the clinic, breath starting to fog up as the cool air of night began to sink onto the earth. Every so often he caught himself looking behind, checking to see if there were any red eyes following him. he gulped at the thought of Hannibal searching the woods for him and walked on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hannibal, fiddled with a cuff-link and refolded his arms while the one patient he hadn’t been able to reschedule continued to cry.

The beta was sniffling uncontrollably. Hannibal eyed him inscrutably for a uncomfortably long moment, studying him, before handing him a box of tissues. Frankyln rubbed his eyes and nose before discarding the snotty tissue on the pristine glass side table next to him. Normally, the idea of winding this particular toy was mildly amusing, but with the noise of the hunt still thundering in his ears, urging him on, it took all of Hannibal's discipline to not snap Franklyn’s neck and just be done with him. Time was ticking on and Hannibal was desperate to find Will before his heat finally took him.

Meanwhile, Franklyn continued to bemoan his anxiety, quite oblivious to Hannibal’s inattention. Hannibal eyed the clock, and felt an immense sense of relief as it ticked to 6:45pm, signalling the end of beta's session. He stood and guided a confused Franklyn to the patient's exist.

“Remember Franklyn; You have to convince yourself the lion is not in the room. When it is, I assure you, you will know it.”

He shut the door in Franklyn’s face as the beta began to turn around to invite Hannibal _again_ to a cheese tasting night at Jose’s. Having finally rid himself of his last client, Hannibal stretched his neck and took a deep breath in. Next stop was back to the clinic to gleam any information from the staff about his wild omega.

The hunt was back on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Will clutched his stomach and fought the urge to crawl into a ball on the musty sofa that made up part of the clinic’s waiting room.  He was the last one there and the receptionist kept glowering at him, clearly frustrated that she couldn’t finish tidying the room while he was still there. Finally she received a call from her desk landline and nodded at Will. He stood, knees wobbly, and made his way to the doctor’s office.

He swallowed hard and knocked on the door, desperately looking around to see if there was anyone who could rush in and stop whatever the doctor was planning. The corridor was empty. Gideon’s voice called for him and he shakily made his way into the room, trying to ignore the slick beginning to run down his leg.

He stood by the door, not wanting to get any closer to the monster who’s lair he just walked into. Gideon grinned and gestured to him from behind his desk. He turned and made a show of looking through a filing cabinet before waving the prescription at Will, reminding him of the deal he had agreed to. Will ground his teeth and took a small step forward.

 “Come over here, I won’t give this to you when you’re standing next to the door, looking like you’re going to sprint out of it at any moment”

Will took the risk of glowering behind the Alpha’s back. That was actually his plan, grab the paper and pills, then run. It was against the law to commit sexual assault, even assaulting an Omega, not that the police would do anything about it. They would say that he must have brought it on himself. Dressed like a right slutty twink, they would say. Should have gotten himself knotted to a good Alpha to protect him years ago. Will himself was actually breaking the law by taking suppressants without _a ‘proper medical need’._

“Where do you want me then” he sassed back. And then instantly regretted the words as Gideon rounded on him, pushing past his desk and half charging at Will. He pushed the omega against the wall, arms pinned above his head. Gideon methodically slipped the envelope of pills into Will’s back pocket, grabbing and squeezing his ass whilst he did so. Reluctantly he retracted his hand and placed it on Will’s lips, forcing him to smell his own Omega pheromone mixed with Gideon’s beta-Alpha that made him even hazier than he was before.

“This, this is where I want you.” Gideon’s voice came out as a heady whisper. _Not quite true. He wanted Will safely knotted in his bed.***_

He could imagine it now, _Will tied up in his bed, arms and legs out stretched, hole gaping. The tears on his face as he struggles to get free. I own you now._ Oh fuck, he was getting sweaty just thinking about it.

“Doctor?” Will’s voice had also instinctively gone down to a whisper, but out of fear rather than horny-ness.

It was the fearful whisper that pushed the good doctor over the edge. He crushed Will’s body against the wall and kissed him deeply, roughly, ignoring the rough stubble that scraped against his own. He could feel Will fighting both his advance and his own biology. He became aware of Will’s wetness that came from his weeping hole and he shoved a knee up between his legs, grinding Will’s sore anus mercilessly. Will let out a whimper and tried to push away but his arms were stuck, pinned behind him. Gideon slammed Will’s arms back against the wall with one hand and with the other encircled Will’s sweaty waist, following the smooth indent of his spine down to the sopping ass crack. He pulled Will closer to him, shoving Will harshly against his upper thigh, the friction making Will cry out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~***

 

It was the cry that made Hannibal’s head snap around. He had made into the clinic just a second ago, much to the receptionist’s chagrin. His hormones flared up, making every remaining person in the clinic cower before him. Ignoring the cries of protest from the beta behind the desk and the two guards with her, Hannibal stormed up the hall, almost pulling the door from the hinges as he slammed into the room like a human hurricane.

Gideon froze, uncertainty written on his features. Uncertainty was quickly overtaken by anger and he opened his mouth to call for security. Hannibal stood there for a second, taking in the sight of Will, his delicious Will in the clutches of _someone else._ Meanwhile Will almost cried in relief to be saved from Gideon.

Hannibal almost screamed in fury and then completely lost it. His hands reached out, hanging briefly in the air, and then snatched around the doctor.

Hannibal coiled around Gideon, quickly and violently, yet with elegant precision, hoisting him off his feet. Gideon cried out but his yelp was cut short. He began to kick violently, legs

Swinging, sending the table and Will’s precious prescription for the suppressants flying into the air.

Will watched speechless as Hannibal became like a column of marble, motionless, as Gideon twisted and throws, trying in vain to knock the Alpha off balance.

Will’s hand rose unconsciously to his mouth as he watched the monster being unleashed. He took a step back, ridiculously hypnotized and oddly aroused by the display.

Gideon continued to struggle against the Alpha, reaching behind his head, clawing at Hannibal but he slowly became limp in Hannibal’s arms. Snap. The crunch of Gideon’s trachea was audible. Hannibal dropped him to the floor with a look of pure disgust. He turned to look at Will, anger slowly diminishing from his rigid fighter’s stance. Will tried to take another step back, eyes glazed over, but Hannibal grabbed his arm and pulled him close, protecting him from the sight of Gideon’s fallen body.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. He’s gone now, he can’t bother you again dear Will”

Will realised then that he was crying and shaking and clutching to the Alpha’s shirt. Hannibal held Will close to his chest and absorbed his sobs, drinking in the sight of the Omega and smiled before whispering in his ear

“Come now, let’s get you back home, my love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still mucking around with present/past tense in writing things. While fighting/fucking scenes feel more natural to be written in present tense it feels kinda disjointed and throws you out of the story. idk, i'll keep mucking around and any feedback is welcome.I have a cropped screenshot from the ladder scene that I was going to put in this chapter but I'm not totally sure how to put an image in if its not related to a url?? Maybe something to work out in the morning. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you on Friday/Saturday depending on your timezone.


	12. Out of the fire, into the frying pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 11 chapters we finally find out why Hannibal has been acting so god damn weird. The * refers to a note at the end of the chapter which gives a little bit more info about ruts.

It had been a relatively uneventful trip back to Hannibal’s house.  The last of the sun warmed both of their bodies gently as they sped through the suburbs.

Will was clearly in shock, not taking anything in around him and that suited Hannibal just fine. He clutched the back of Hannibal’s leather suit as he made his way through the darkening streets of Baltimore on his Thruxton motorcycle, the engine’s growls echoing off the street walls.

When he pulled up to his rich old mansion, gravel spraying, Hannibal couldn’t help but feel concerned for Will as he sat unmoving, arms still clenched around Hannibal’s waist.

“Will” he said softly “you can let go of me now.”

Will shook his head softly and his eyes welled up with tears, he looked exhausted and broken.

“You killed him didn’t you?”

Hannibal didn’t answer, instead he scooped up the Omega and took him into the house, up the stairs and into the room that he himself had been locked up in less than 24 hours earlier. He laid the Omega softly on the bed and stood to go but Will pulled on the sleeve of his fitted shirt.

“I’ll give you something to sleep Will, you’ll need all your strength for the upcoming heat. I’m afraid it will be an especially bad one.”

Hannibal carefully unhooked Will’s fingers from his sleeve and left, coming back a few minutes later with a syringe laced with a strong Benzodiazepine. He gently rolled up Will’s sleeve, and gave the injection, all the while watching for reaction from the omega. There was none. Will’s eyes were glassy, soul momentarily broken from the sight of yet more violence. He had spent his whole life trying to run from the evil in the world but it continued to follow him in different flickering forms; the latest killer that Jack forced him to catch, the crime scenes, the constant threat of alphas discovering who he really was.

“Sleep with me tonight” he whispered as he began to doze off, eyes still red and puffy from crying.

“I’m afraid that may not be a good idea Will” Hannibal answered, regretfully.

 _Still, it is for the best_ he mused. Will smelt divine but, (and here there was a big but) he was in a fragile state and if he pulled away from Hannibal instead of towards him, he would kindle a great hatred towards him instead of a great love during his heat. Omegas with adverse reactions to their partners had been known to have become violent to the point of mass murder. He lovingly stroked Will’s neck and kissed the top of his head. He would not underestimate the boy again.

“You will be fine in the morning, and if you need me I will be in the room down the hall, first on the left. Sleep now and come down later if you want something to eat.”

He tucked Will in and left, gently closing the door behind him and allowing a micro smile to play on his lips. By morning Will would be in full heat and regardless of the trauma from the day before he would be eager to mate and knot with anyone, even a mere beta if an alpha such as he was not available. Then, and only then would Hannibal would finally be able to keep Will’s door unlocked.

Will waited for a few minutes to see if Hannibal would come back. When he didn’t, he sighed in both relief and regret. His body was aching for a human touch and the fine Egyptian cotton sheets chaffed at his body. His rational side was becoming hazy and he pulled himself out of bed, thankful that Hannibal hadn’t changed his clothes. He stumbled to the bathroom and pulled out the pills from his back pocket. The smell of the doctor clung to the envelope and suddenly Will was vomiting, just making it in time to the toilet. He lent his fevered head against the bowl and let the meager meals of the day spill out of him. He sat there for what felt like forever. When he managed to find the strength he stood, swaying, and made his way to the sink where his washed his mouth. Then, holding his nose to avoid repeating the earlier experience, he opened the envelope and popped two pills in his mouth, swallowing with a mouthful of water. He shoved the envelope inside a toothbrush holder under the sink and rubbed his head with his forearm. He could feel his mild fever breaking already. He stood up, head surely clearing, and made his way to the bedroom once more. Everything would be alright he promised himself as he tiredly threw the covers on top of himself,

_Everything would be ok._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Hannibal, down the hall in his study, listened to Will’s stumbling footsteps. He had heard him throwing up but decided not to go and help him. With Will smelling the way he currently did, Hannibal wasn’t sure he would be able to keep control of himself. Tucking Will in instead on ripping of his clothes and taking him then and there was a testament of Hannibal’s self-control. Most Alphas would have taken Will the moment they realized what he was, let alone an unknotted one. Will was gorgeous, there was no denying that; soft muted curls contrasting rough stubble. The way he moved, gentle slim hips that caused Hannibal’s self-control to waver just by thinking about it. Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, finding it impossible to concentrate on the client notes in front of him. Clearly Will was going to be the death of him if they didn’t mate soon. Finding such a perfect Omega such as Will nearing heat was almost a miracle for him, especially as Hannibal himself was a quarter though a particular vicious rut *****. That was an issue in its own right and it was driving him almost insane being so close to a pure omega. It had been documented that pure Alphas doused with omegan pheromones  that couldn’t mate could suffer from brain inflammation, and in serious cases fatal encephalitis.

It was important for Will to mate as well. Being a psychiatrist, Hannibal had spent some time learning about Omegas and their heats. Unfortunately for Hannibal, very few Omegas came to his office, finding that his thoroughbred Alpha self was a little too much on their senses. The only other Omegas that came across his path were those that were being palmed off by families that wanted a slice of his considerable wealth. These offers of ownership were always politely declined but some were _very_ persistent. That was understandable as Hannibal was not only young and rich, but considered extremely handsome as well. This wasn’t to say that Hannibal hadn’t had his fair share of sex, but he kept it to upper-class quiet beta girls who stayed out of the lime light and tabloids due to their crippling shyness (which Hannibal gently manipulated to his advantage).However, Will would be his first Omega.

Most Omegas (pure or beta mixed) were sold and knotted quite young (around fourteen) just before their first full blown heat. Omegas were prized possessions and pure Omega bride dowries were known to pull whole families out of poverty. Treated as second class citizens at best and slaves at worst, once an Omega was sold to a certified ‘carer’ they lost all human rights and were expected to submit whole heartedly to their Alpha or Alpha-beta owner. Betas could own omegas but it was more of a civil union rather than ownership. It was amazing to think that Will had survived for over a decade without an Alpha to care and protect him, especially as he was so beautiful. He must have spent his whole life trying to run away from his biology, and running away from the Alphas that pursued him. The thought of other Alphas looking at Will, _his Will_ , spurned Hannibal’s fury and he tried to calm himself. Having so many pheromones drifting around the house was almost making Hannibal irrational. He mentally chided himself; self-discipline was key. 

He brought other, more clinical information about the problem that was omegas into his mind. His old lecturer’s voice filled his inner sanctum and Hannibal listened to the lecturer’ bored tone to the class from years ago

_“When an Omega is in heat and can’t find a mate, she or he will secrete high levels of exteritonan. If this hormone stays in the blood for a prolonged period of time, it will cause a progressive depression and depletion of the bone marrow. This results in a severe life threatening aplastic anaemia which will eventually prove fatal.”_

Will had risked a lot to keep his freedom and virginity. To risk illness, death and imprisonment for taking illegal drugs to avoid being knotted was ridiculous. Surely having an Alpha wasn’t that bad…

 ***** Whilst Alphas are not as needy as Omegas, they also go into heat cycles (ruts) where they become more horny and desperate than usual to find a mate and spread their seed. Alphas in heat become more aggressive and unruly, and unfortunately for both Will and Hannibal, they also become less rational and more emotional.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mathew paced up and down the white hallway of the Quantico building. Through the glass on his left he could see the nurse who had brought him in arguing fiercely with two others in gleaming white coats. Every so often they would all glance in his direction and he would put his head down; avoiding the eye contact. He wasn’t used to being around so many people, so much destruction to his usual routine. He brushed his hands over his pants in a subconscious effort of comfort himself and turned a 180 as he realised he’d reached the end of the corridor. Again. He rubbed his hands again and felt the urge to run and get out of this place- to go back to the shack and Will and the dogs; where it was safe and quiet and the gentle ordinariness of routine lulled him. He hoped Mister Graham would forgive him.


	13. Ship on the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes a terrible mistake.

Hannibal knew something was wrong as soon as he opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed, having given up on Will coming down for a late supper.

A psychiatric journal he had been reading on sat neatly closed by his bed, a testament that he must have drifted off. The clock next to it read 2am. Perhaps he had been slightly heavy handed with the Benzodiazepine he had given Will but it was for the best. Hannibal could barely trust himself in heat with an omega in the house. Better that the boy lay sleeping.

There was a distinctive lack of sound.

By now Will should be in his first full swing of heat. He should be hearing whines and moans and frantic rocking and rutting as the Omega tried to relieve himself. Considering he hadn’t had a heat for nine years, it was surprising that Will hadn’t come and forced himself on Hannibal during the night. Something was seriously wrong. Maybe the amount of exteritonan is his starved system had put him in a coma.

At that horrific thought he jumped out of bed and sprinted through the hall, throwing the door to Will’s room open and seeing his omega’s prone body lying in bed. Hannibal raced over and pulled the covers from his body, desperately trying to find a pulse.

Will stirred and found himself looking into the concerned maroon eyes of his captor. He shook his head gently to rid himself of the sleep haze, and as he did so he saw Hannibal’s concern drift from those darkened eyes and be replaced with merely the reflection of his own face staring back at him.

“H-Hannibal. What are you doing? What time is it?”

Hannibal ignored his questions and sniffed the air.

“Did- did you just smell me?”

“Difficult to avoid. I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave. That smells like something with a ship on the bottle.” Hannibal automatically quipped back.

Will shifted slightly further away in the bed, suddenly aware that what Hannibal was smelling was not aftershave but in fact Omegan suppressants. He smiled weakly.

“I keep getting it for Christmas. Some sense of smell you’ve got there”

Hannibal minutely squinted his eyes with suspicion. He knew it wasn’t aftershave. It was something else, the same sort of smell that had clung to Mathew.

“I first noticed my keen sense of smell when I was a young man. I was aware one of my teachers had stomach cancer even before he did. Are you feeling alright Will?”

“Uh yeah. Fine”

“No cramps?” he sniffed the air again. The Omegan scent was partially masked again. It suddenly dawned on him. He grabbed Will’s hand and pulls his hand close to him. Hannibal took in a breath, smelling the flesh of Will’s hand, and the cold dusty scent of pills greet his nose. His grip circled around Will’s wrist and Will took a sharp intact of breath, hurt by Hannibal’s vicelike strength. Out of clenched teeth Hannibal hissed,

“You’ve been taking suppressants”

It wasn’t a question. Ice cold fury flooded his body and he stood up and upended the bed, spilling Will onto the floor in the process, ignoring Will’s protests as he searched the bed for the pills.

“Where are they? **Where are they? ” **he thundered, looking wildly around. He marched into the bathroom and began dismantling the toilet with Will looking on with dismay. He pulled off the lid of the toilet and threw it across the room, cracking a title as it fell. Hannibal growled in frustration and turned to open the cupboard underneath the sink. Will automatically leapt in front of cupboard to stop him. Hannibal pushed him away with barely a backwards glance and grabbed the envelope. A smile of cold satisfaction rose to his lips and Will scrabbled backwards, afraid of what that smile meant.

“Please Hannibal, I- I’m sorry”

Hannibal ignored him and emptied the pills into the toilet, flushing them whilst Will looked on in horror. When all the tablets were gone he turned and took a step towards Will. Will scrabbled further and further away until his back was pressed up against the cold tile. Hannibal continued to stalk towards him and bent down to grab him by his collar. He pulled up violently, forcing Will to grab onto his arms to avoid being choked.

“You will never **never** put those things in your body **ever** again. You  are mine and you will come to accept that.”

Hannibal wrenched his chin between finger and thumb and raised it, forcing Will to look him in the eyes.

Will gulped and dared not to speak. He could see the same monster lurking behind Hannibal’s eyes. The monster that had killed Gideon and could kill him too if he didn’t play his cards carefully. He nodded weakly.

Hannibal dropped him and left, leaving Will to slump like a ragdoll, tossed aside by their owner. It was a long time before Will dared to move again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In his own room Hannibal had to stop himself from doing something…impulsive.

He eyed the samurai sword on the mantelpiece and hummed, trying to distract himself from the idea of hunting flesh with the ancient weaponry.  Of course that wasn’t the reason why he sought flesh. His whole body ached and he wanted to scream and rip and claim and ruin everything, especially the omega in his house.

He took himself in hand, just the touch of his thumb and fingers brought it from half to full hardness in seconds. He started a brutal rhythm, hips thrusting slightly as his breath echoed in the dark room. Such an empty and cold room. He needed someone to be with him, to become part of him. his eyes moved to a top corner of the room, close to where Will was situated. **No.** he chided himself and tried to think of anything else but him. he couldn’t let his discipline slip.  Win the battle and lose the war for a night of glory? Hannibal was better than that. His cock spurted thickly into his hand and he smiled in grim but empty satisfaction. He cleaned himself up and tried to rest easy in his bed. By the time he had found a semi comfortable position his dick was already semi hard again. He sighed and worked himself again. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tries to be courteous. Mathew gets some help.

Will continued to pace around the room as he thought about what to do, early morning sun spilling around him. The suppressant pills he had taken had bought him some time but the truth remained that Will wouldn’t be able to skip this heat and it was going to be an especially bad one. He had searched the room once again for an escape route but, like before there was none. And he doubted Hannibal was going to fall for the same trick as last time. He went and sat on the bed, placing his head on hands in an effort to think more clearly.

A knock came on the door and his entire body tensed. The sound scrapped over him and Will shivered. What was to become of this encounter? He had been pinned, punched, tracked down and drugged. Will felt a well of emotion drag up and he bit his lip, hating his soft Omega self.

Footsteps crossed the red and gold prison and Will involuntarily shuddered as two perfectly polished leather shoes came into his narrow field of vision. Hannibal had brought more food for him and Will hated his stomach as it rolled and grumbled for it.

“Will, I have brought you a course named _mukozuke_. Seasonal sashimi. Sea urchin, water clams and squid. It will be light on your stomach, and so shouldn’t pain you.”

Will dully looked at the platter of ridiculously fresh and beautifully presented fish. The light and springy smells caused his stomach to rumble more but he turned his head away from the perfectly arranged dish that was garnished with leaves and flowers. Instead he looked down, finding a new place on the floor to inspect.

Hannibal swallowed his impatience. His Omega needed to eat.

“Will. Do you not eat fish?”

Will almost snorted out loud in response.

 _Of course I fucking eat fish!_ He replied in his mind, whilst still staring at the floor

_I’m a fisherman for god’s sake. I live near a river for that very reason… so when it all becomes too much; the work, the blood, alphas always being on my ass, I can just put my head back and wade into the quiet of the stream…_

“Will. Will?”

Will blinked out of his thoughts and into the maroon eyes of a concerned Hannibal whom had clearly been repeating his name several times now.

“Will? Will, stay with me?”

Will grimaced, brought back to the unpleasant present. He showed his teeth at Hannibal and snarled

“where else would I go?”

It was then when he realised that Hannibal was close, far too close, and his hand had somehow ended up on his shoulder. There Hannibal was rubbing him gently, relieving some of the stress that Will hadn’t noticed being pent up there. Will broke himself out of his trance and threw Hannibal’s hand off his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me”

Hannibal rocked back, hurt displaying momentarily on his features due to Will’s sudden snap.

“Tell me Will, do you hate me for my Alpha nature or do you accept it like a gazelles a lions?”

Will frowned and studied Hannibal’s shirt collar as he spoke carefully and slowly, holding his concentration like a brimming cup;

“There is a common emotion we all recognize and have not yet named. The happy anticipation of being able to feel contempt.”

“So you wish to feel contempt for me Will?”

Hannibal, without showing a flicker of emotion stood, gently lifting the artistically plated sashimi that he had momentarily put on the floor, onto the bedspread.

Will looked at the offering and said nothing. After a moment of silence Hannibal walked away, getting half across the room before Will’s voice stopped him.

“How can someone like you… a person who can kill someone and walk away with no consequences, make something so beautiful?”

Without turning, Hannibal spoke;

“A person once told me that I have aesthetical concerns, rather than ethical ones”

He left, his words drifting through the air, were dispersed only with the clicking of the door lock…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mathew resisted the urge to pace as he watched the BSU searched through the shack.

The dogs had been chained up to avoid contamination ( _good luck finding anything not covered in three inches of hair_ one of the team had said, eyes rolling in his head. The blond one had smacked him for that) and Mathew also found himself displaced, shooed almost into the middle of the field by them. He picked a long stem of grass and flicked it back and forth as the BSU continued to search.

 _What did they think they were going to find and why did they care about Mister Graham?_ He flicked his grass stem again and sighed.

Suddenly a cry of “Gotcha!” went up from within the shack. The woman with eyes stood triumphant, a torn sticky note in her tweezers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a hell of a week so only a short chapter this time. Normally I add a bit more to a chapter if its a short one but I am exhausted. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I love team sassy science and they'll definitely be around for a while to come!


	15. A Gilded Cage is still a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal lets his alpha-ness get in the way of being a decent human. The squad tries to work out what to do with their new lead.

Will looked at the empty plate that sat on his lap. He had demolished the fish Hannibal had left for him and he would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that destroying the perfecting plating had caused him no small satisfaction. Hannibal clearly lived in a world where perfection was easily and constantly obtained and upheld.

Will grimaced at the thought of a comparison of his humble abode and Hannibal’s mansion. At that, his thoughts grew somber.

What was Mathew and the pack doing now?

Were they ok?

Had Mathew returned and the dogs released?

Was the stuff he had left in the hut enough for Mathew to barter and trade with for the rest of the week?

When would he be able to return home?

Would the beta-omega know who to show the note to?

Mathew couldn’t survive on his own. He was a little birdy, as much as he pretended to be a hawk.

Who would care for them all if he couldn’t escape this gilded cage?

A click of a door handle being pushed pulled Will out of his darkening thoughts.

 

 

Hannibal stood in the hallway, and carefully observed the young omega. His eyes and mouth were cast downward. His sorrow was beautiful. His expression with his perfectly sculpted form combined with the golden glow of the morning sun that flicked softly against his face like the light feathery touches of angel wings that made Hannibal think of baroque paintings. So much beauty in one so sad it seemed. Then again, all emotion was beautiful, something to observe and savor, like a fine aging Merlot. He realized that Will was waiting for him to say something but to do so would spoil such a pristine moment. Understanding the fleeting nature of such moments Hannibal carefully stored it away in his mind palace as fondly as one does a tome of old photographs or perhaps pressed spring flowers. When he finished he found that his beautiful Will was speaking. He silently chastised himself over missing such sparkling droplets of language that dripped from the omega’s mouth. Like moments, each sentence should also be carefully pressed and stored away. Will continued to sass away, letting his frustrations surge against the alpha.

“…Almost as ugly as what Gideon wants to do to us is the fact that he can do it with the tacit agreement of people sworn to uphold the law…”

 Hannibal waited for the surge to end. He did not mind the words that the omega spoke. It was frustration speaking, an ugly emotion, but an emotion that demands to be felt all the same. Frustration gave into helplessness and Hannibal watched as Will’s resolve crumpled and tears sprung to his eyes. Hannibal longed to go over to the omega on the bed, to wipe his tears with a delicate finger and to taste their salty sacrifice but he could not. Will was a deer, easily spooked and quick to throw himself into some irrational plan. His body still clearly wore the bruises from earlier; delivered from both his captor and himself. It would be a long time before Hannibal would forgive himself from damaging such a precious creation.

At last Will’s torrent of words came to a halting shudder and stop. Hannibal took a step forward and watched the omega crumple up within himself like a backwards time lapse of lotus flowering. He sighed at the sight.

“Will, on my word I will not harm you unless it is for your best interests”

Will hiccupped an indignant reply but Hannibal ignored him, once again a lighthouse holding steady against the surges of the ocean. He made a move as if to pick up the clean plate next to the omega (Will had even eaten the garnish flowers he was so hungry) and then made a quick stabbing motion, plunging a needle of sedative into Will’s arm before he could rock back. Will’s eyes once again filled with tears and Hannibal watched him fondly but with real regret. Still, it was better this way. For both Will and himself.

In sleep Will could not harm himself and was forced to merely wait for the heat to come on. It wouldn’t be long now. Maybe even this evening if Hannibal was unlucky (he still had patients to reschedule). Without Will in danger Hannibal could avoid his guest and the terrible urges that shrouded him like clouds that crowd the bottom of mountains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back at the BSU, the team (plus Mathew of course) found themselves still huddled around the note. They had been going at it for hours and seemed no closer to understanding whatever the hell Will had meant by leaving it.

“what the hell was he trying to write anyway? His handwriting was always awful but this must be a personal best for indecipherable” gestured Price, brow furrowed as once again he held it up to the light.

“ Wanathal? Hamihal? Wonnithal? Womitbal? Womit bal? hamal bal?

Zeller raised his head slightly from where it had been lying on the table

“Hamal? Isn’t that a star? Something to do with sheep?”

A quick google confirmed it. Hamal; the brightest star of the Aries constellation. Also known as Alpha Arietis.

“So we know that he was taken by an alpha!” crowed Price excitedly.

Katz just stared at him. “We already knew that Price”

“So back to square one?”

Zeller sighed and placed his head on the table again with a thump of dejection.

“Back to square one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand writing is truly terrible so for the sassy science guesses i just asked one of my housemates to try to work out my scrawl. An old friend is turning up in the ext chapter and maybe they can move the sassy science investigation along...  
> As you usual, thank you so much to everyone who comments of shares or even just looks at my work. I love this fandom and everyone is just so nice, so thank you!


	16. Willful desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal lose control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first time writing smut. I really can't take this story or myself seriously, hence the "tongues battling for romance" and the 'bam slammin bootylicious arse". honestly both of those lines make me laugh. its ridiculous.  
> For people here for the porn, congratulations for waiting 16 chapters, it took a while but we sorta got there. pity about that interruption though....

** 5:34am, Hannibal’s home **

Will opened his eyes slowly, carefully. He felt groggy and dirty, like one does after an unplanned nap in a moving vehicle. Looking around he realised he was alone in the bed. Rolling over he checked the time on the conveniently placed alarm clock. He listened to the machine tick over in unnerving slow motion. Slowly at first and then faster the numbers began to flicker as water began to run out of the clock case. The water poured out from the seams and from around the buttons, and began to splash onto the bed. Water began to pool around him too as he dimly realised that it was running out of his pores. Every vein and artery burst, flooding the world and his consciousness with an ever flowing rush of water.

The amount of water continued to increase and it spilled over the edge of his mattress. He tossed and turned, the water burning him and steaming up around him. Will could feel his body turning completely to liquid in a splash, his spirit lifting up until he could watch his flooded body tossing and turning from above. Water continued to gush and suddenly he lost his form completely in a splash.

With a jolt he awoke, no water threatening to drown him, no monsters in the dark. he breathed, a long shaky breath.  With a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was covered in sweat. His whole body ached and with a groan he got up and stumbled out of bed. He reached the bathroom and relieved his bladder, discovering when he pulled down his pants that they were soaking wet with sweat and slick. He groaned softly and grabbed a couple of towels before shakily making his way back to bed. He made himself a sandwich between the rough absorbent material in a poor attempt to dry up a little and settled down once more, closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** 11:58am Hannibal’s home **

Will awoke with a start, his whole body taunt and burning up, screaming in pain. His breath hitched and he tried to get it under control as he tore off the blankets and towels that were chaffing him so. They burned him and rubbed like iron manacles. His mind was on icy fire and only dimly could his senses make out and acknowledge a beastly howl and the running of footsteps.

He was cold, oh so cold and yet the thought of blankets touching his skin made him want to scream. Or was he already doing that? He wasn’t sure. His teeth chattered and he tore off his blankets; their fine silk chaffing at his delicate and sensitive skin. His hole was gaping and sopping wet and he turned and grabbed a pillow that he had tossed aside in his sleep. He thrust it between his thighs and started to rut it furiously, indifferent to the tears that streamed down his face. Out of the corner of his blurry eyes he suddenly saw the door swing open and it was like a warm easterly breeze had come up. It whirled towards him and he lent into it; banshee wail coming to a stop as the warm lick of hands and breath came in contact with his icy skin. Warm hands fluttered against his face and wiped away his tears. He opened his eyes and looked at the glorious thoroughbred alpha kneeling before him, caressing his brown curls.

He could tell that it was Hannibal but all the fear and hatred associated with him had completely melted away. He was clearly distressed and Will keened and thrust his body into the air, tackling the alpha, causing them to both fall off the bed with his momentum. He straddled the bedazzled alpha and rubbed himself all over him, trading scents and pheromones, ignoring the exclamation that escaped from Hannibal’s lips. The ice was receding and snuggling Hannibal was like being submerged in fantastically hot water. He continued to rut against him, noting with satisfaction the boner that was quickly tent poling Hannibal’s tailored slacks. He snuggled further into Hannibal’s chest, desperate to get as much body to body contact as possible. He snuffled angrily at the vest and shirt encased _his_ alpha and pulled himself further up Hannibal’s body.

His face was suddenly very close to Hannibal’s and he licked his lips before staring intently into Hannibal’s beautiful maroon eyes. Why did he always avoid eye contact with Hannibal? His eyes were so beautiful, like ruby and garnet encrust onyx or obsidian. Hannibal’s were simultaneously darker and brighter then Will imagined possible. He studied Hannibal’s face and then slowly, forcefully, he bent down and kissed him deeply. He tasted like something dark and rich, blood and chocolate. Their tongues slipped and explored simultaneously and then battled for dominance…

Hannibal suddenly thrust Will off him, causing him to break off the kiss way too soon and to go skidding painfully on his knees. Hannibal stood, wiping his mouth and Will heard a cry course from his lips. _He had disappointed his alpha. He was a useless omega and the alpha didn’t want him. Nobody would ever want him._ He began to cry, ice already beginning to freeze in his veins. The alpha, his alpha began to stalk towards him and he scrabbled towards him, desperate to please him. Words tumbled from his lips; pleas, grovelling, negotiations of him doing unspeakable things; anything _anything_ to get his alpha back. Hannibal stood above him and Will clawed at his leg, kissing his ankles, whining and crying. _Somewhere in the back of his mind he was horrified about what he was doing and yet it felt so fucking right._

Hannibal kicked him off and Will fell with a dramatic cry, crawling back on his belly, not even daring to raise to his knees in case he angered his alpha. Large strong hands reached down and he was grabbed by the collar like some insolent kitten. He mewled, tears stinging his eyes and Hannibal growled, silence ensuing immediately.  He turned, Will still dangling and threw him onto the bed, the roughness of the blankets making him cry out. He quickly ducked his head in submission and bit his tongue. _Why oh why was he such a bad omega?_

A startling blow sent him lying on his back and with the perfect view of Hannibal stripping off his clothes. He began to remove his own clothes but Hannibal stopped him with a growl deep in his throat before falling to lay completely over the small omega. Will sighed in relief as Hannibal bent down and kissed him, washing all of his anxieties away with his simple touches, a delicate wisp of a finger print here, the firm but soft nudge with a thigh here. _Maybe his alpha was didn’t loath him after all._ At that thought He hummed and rubbed his hands over Hannibal’s muscular and elegant back, hoping that it would sooth and appease the alpha further. _I’m a good omega, please just help me already._

Hannibal enjoyed the feeling of Will caressing him for a moment before leaning forward, keeping Will in place with the firm weight of his hand on the back of his neck. Will was still freezing cold to the touch but he was slowly warming (both metaphorically and literally) to Hannibal. He kissed him tentatively (extremely gently compared to Will’s kiss), relishing the feeling, savoring it. He needed to get just the right amount of saliva into Will’s body to help ease him into further compliance and, more importantly; to get Will’s body to accept him as the alpha in the relationship.

 _“The natural analgesics, anxiolytics and oxytocin in the alpha’s saliva will help induce the sexual response reaction in the Omega by stimulating his dopaminergic pleasure pathways, overriding any effects of suppressant medication if taken and causing a hormonal domino effect that will ultimately trigger a full on heat.”_ The lecturer spoke in the echoing halls of Hannibal’s mind palace.

He eases Will’s mouth open gently with his own, taking heed not to rush. Will is desperate to the touch and he can sense it. He can feel every quiver of the omega’s beating heart, every heavy breath whooshing through his lungs. His patience pays off: Will moans and surrenders completely to the kiss, desperate to deepen it, to shorten the foreplay and just get filled. _Every passing moment must be agonising ecstasy for him,_ Hannibal realised. _Oh and the suffering of one such as Will is just beautiful…_

At that thought Hannibal pauses and allows himself to be fully in the moment just once, the four tracks in his mind pausing only for a second as he immerses himself completely.

A breathy sigh escapes his lips and he lifts up, watching with mild amusement as Will desperately tries to stay in as much contact as possible, still frigid with cold from the heat. With a hand on his shoulder Hannibal gently pushes Will down and then flipped him over so his back and that bam slammmin bootylicious arse was peeking up at him. Hannibal cannot resist but to run a finger down Will’s perfectly formed spine through his shirt. His is beautifully sculpted, as if created by one of the great artists, da Vinci or Michelangelo or perhaps even God himself. He allows his hands to wander under the shirt, drawing swirls with the tips of his fingers, one leg still between Will’s thighs, keeping them both grounded.

At the soft touches Will lets out a breathy gasp,  -wanting more, oh so much more- and Hannibal gently hushes him. _Don’t_ worry the sound seems to tell Will, _you will get what you deserve soon enough_.

Encouraged, Hannibal flicks his hips, efficiently flipping will back onto that lovely butt. he fumbles with the collar button on Will’s shirt ( _rare to fumble with anything these days_ ) and slides his open palm under the fabric, down Will’s front, revelling in feel of his smooth, dewy skin. Soon Will would be too far gone to resist; Hannibal estimates he’ll be fully sexually receptive (and completely out of conscious control) within a fifteen minutes or perhaps even less, after all, it’s been a hell of a long time.

Will watches Hannibal as the sparks in his eyes flew into his darkness like glowing mushrooms in a cave, encapsulated. When Hannibal reaches the v of his hips and traces the same pattern of swirls on his skin, he lets out a moan. At that, Hannibal’s formidable willpower collapses.  He’s achingly hard, and his mind swims. A red haze seems to douse his world and the urge to rut throbs in the base of his skull, in the very _marrow of his bones_.

When Hannibal kisses Wills again, it’s urgent, frenzied, open-mouthed and sloppy so that more and more hormones are forced into Will’s system. The blood dimmed tide of desire is loosed upon them both. Hannibal kneads the flesh of Will’s back perhaps a bit too harshly, grips his hips a little too forcefully, but only because Will needs to be handled, Will  _craves_  being handled, and suddenly Hannibal’s not even sure he’s entirely in control of himself, either.

Sound fades away until he can only hear his own organic hum and see the pure omega in front of him. He flips them both so Will is on top and gently guides Will’s head to the base of his throbbing cock. Will gives him a look of pure obedient neediness and lowers his face.

Suddenly the Doorbell rings out; insistent and harsh against the natural organic hum. Someone was thumping on the door and it sounded like they had been there for a while. He sounded like an alpha too. Hannibal growled and pushed Will off, someone was on **_his territory_** _trying to make a move on **his omega.**_ There was nothing else to do but go forth and meet his opponent. He got up and silenced Will with a look. He took an iron grip on his willpower, quickly got redressed and washed his face in the bathroom. Then he left, not looking at the extremely tempting the gorgeous omega on his bed. He shut the door behind him as he put retied his tie and straightened himself out. The knocking continued as he made his way the door. He flung it open –perhaps a little harder than he intended- to see…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that if you like this work, please comment on it! I feel like a bit of an attention whore but I haven't received a single comment for over 2 weeks :( . What do you like? what do you dislike? is there a spelling error somewhere or something not make sense? who do you want to see more of? How can I make this better for everyone? Please tell me cos I feel like I'm just stumbling around blind lol


	17. A Quick Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude Census taker comes to town

Hannibal stared with incredulity at the middle aged man holding a blue clipboard. The census taker was a little taken aback by the ferocity of the door opening but quickly settled into his clearly well-rehearsed routine, taking no notice of the sweaty, omega-scent covered alpha that was positively quivering with anger.

“Hello, I am from the US census bureau and I was wondering if you had time for a quick survey? Now-” the census taker continued without taking a breath.

Hannibal looked the census taker up and down. He was a dumpy and slouched sort of a man whose mouth was heavily creased with years of frowning. Yellow nicotine stains littered his fingers. A shame that he was a smoker. It would have been nice to use those lungs in better ways. But never mind.

The man was still talking and still boring the daylight out of Lecter. Something about being legally obligated to answer all the  _questions_ , as accurately as one can. Hannibal interrupted him (normally unspeakable but fucking necessary in this instance)

“I’m sorry, but do you have a card?”

The census taker looked confused. This was not a question that was usually asked of him.

“Um, uh, what?”

“A card. With a name and address so I can contact you again if need be. I am quite busy as this moment” Hannibal clarified.

The census taker remained confused.

“Umm…no? It’s like…2018. Like nobody has them these days.”

“So that’s a no?”

_That was the last straw. This man had been so rude to interrupt him in the middle of- to try to quantify him like some sort of- his omega must be freezing- there was no time to deal with such a pointless sack of flesh- I need to be with Will- you know what? **Fuck it.**_

Hannibal looked around, checking that yes, the street was indeed still empty before snatching at the inconsiderate fool of a man who had so grievously interrupted at such an important moment.

The blow is startling and significant in its brutality. It crushes his throat, blocking his airway, and reducing his scream to a painful gurgling. As the census taker grew limp from lack of air Hannibal lugged him into the hallway and shut the door before returning to his body. With a sharp upward and sideways twist he broke the neck of the census taker. He dropped the head and it landed with a thick thunk sound (his nose had broken his fall). Blood oozed onto the floor.

 _Rude even when dead._ Hannibal thought as he hoisted the body up in a fireman’s lift, glaring at the smear of blood on the floor and feeling more of it dripping onto the back of his vest. He trooped down to the basement still muttering angrily to himself. Will was all alone and he **_needed_** him. _Still it would be nice to have some more meat on the menu. It had been so busy lately and maybe this is the chance to try out that new recipe that called for liver with fava beans and a big amarone?_

~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure?” Katz asked Alana who made the trip especially from Georgetown. “Are you sure it isn’t just a metaphor? You know Will” she added as Jack glowered at her. Alana Bloom raised an eyebrow. “When you’re quite done questioning my judgment…” Katz bobbed her head and smiled at jack. The head of the BSU might act tough and strong but she knew deep down he cared greatly for each one of his ‘ponies’ and he had be cut with guilt over Will’s disappearance.

Alana, pointedly ignoring jack, continued scrutinizing the paper before her with a slight frown.

“While I may not know your omega personally, I can be quite good at deciphering crappy handwriting…and this is truly terrible” Alana smiled ruefully.

“And, if my hunch is correct, I may be able to lead you to the man Will is pointing to”

At that, even Price and Zeller (who had been bickering in the corner) pricked up their ears.

“I can even give you his address. The address of a Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

Zeller rocked back on his heels. Now, after months of trying to find the omega, they finally had a lead. Time to suit up and head out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hannibal took the stairs two at a time up to Will’s bedroom. He had shoved the body into one of the fridges and decided to deal with it later. He slammed open the door, shirt already half unbuttoned to find…

Nothing.

The room was disturbed and ruffled with mild chaos.

Omegan scent fading.

His precious Will gone.

He rushed over to the bed, Will’s scent still clinging to it. He smelt like tangy oranges and musk. On the pillow was a note that simply read in neat cursive script:

**_Hard to have anything, isn't it,_ **

**_Dr. Lecter? Rare to get it. Hard_ **

**_To keep it. A damn slippery life._ **

There were other scents in the room too. A scent of an alpha, an omega-beta that smelt vaguely familiar. It suddenly clicked. Will’s friend, the one in the forest. He and the alpha, they must have taken him.

**_They must have taken his Will._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know i couldn't help myself with the classic census taker. in the original books it was an Amerone so I kept with that rather than the Chianti. I probably won't be posting a new chapter next week as I am just about to start a horrible, terrible exam week and I am already super flat out studying for it. sorry about that,


	18. The Wrong but Right Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is kidnapped. Again.

Crawford struggled with his instincts to look behind him as he loaded Will’s limp body into the van. It was battered and the aged Marcell's Crab House signs barely stuck onto the sides. The van that is. Will himself was fine, despite having slept in the lion’s lair. A few bruises here and there from an urgent 'knapping and a needle mark from where Jack had quickly given him an injection to suppress his heat. The chloroform still hung and wafted from his breath.

The van was an old stake out; the signs a few days old, the plugged bullet holes near the floor older. The team had borrowed it just after a squad and the air inside was still thick with fear.

Jack, a veteran of such surveillance vans, ducked under the eyepiece of the periscope and took a seat in the back as close as possible to the hundred-fifty pound block of dry ice that served as air-conditioning when they had to lurk with the engine turned off. Mathew, Zeller and Price had all been waiting, the sassy science team grilling the poor omega-beta while they twiddled their thumbs. As Crawford clambered in, the duo took one look at the body and opened their mouths to ask questions.

“Not now!”

He slammed his fist against the mesh that acted as a barrier between the driver’s seat and the cargo bay and the van tore forward, leaving a spray of gravel in its’ wake. Crawford inwardly groaned as he saw Beverly’s eyes widen in the mirror; clearly taking in Will’s naked and half aroused form. Crawford threw a blanket over him and watched with some relief as the tent poling quickly went down. Luckily Jack had arrived just in time. Had Will been in full heat the immediate suppressant injection wouldn’t have worked. Perhaps part of the due he owed Will would be partially paid because of this.

Mathew watched Will’s sleeping form anxiously and tried to ignore the old van’s monkey-house smell of fear and sweat that would never scrub out. _Please forgive me for bringing them into this._ He thought, anxiously watching Will’s pulse throb gently on his neck before looking around at the grim face FBI agents. He thought about the events of the past week and grimaced. So much had happened in such a small time and they weren't out of the woods st yet. He grimaced again and Jack noticed it from where he was perched on the opposite bench.

“Something wrong?” he raised an eyebrow and Mathew quickly tried to reassure him.

“No, no, just thinking of Gideon. Are you sure the note left will be enough?”

Jack nodded and Mathew exhaled with relief. Knowing the alpha wouldn’t be after them was a weight off his shoulders. Mathew didn’t quite understand Crawford’s plans, only knowing that the FBI wanted dirt on Gideon and the note was one way of a plethora to do it.

Zeller and Price ignored the exchange and started their conversation up once more. Silence for them almost being impossible. Mathew smiled softly at their banter as Price furiously defended his love of bees with obscure facts.

“Did you know that the drone is nature's most talented suicidal swordsman? When the drone mates with the queen, his ejaculation is so explosive, it's audible to the human ear.”

Needless to say, that particular conversation went on for a while.

Eventually the van rounded the corner into the street where the FBI safe house lay in wait. Here they would deposit Will (who was only just waking now, eyelids fluttering against the jostle of the van’s movement) and Mathew, whom would look after the omega. Crawford bent over him and gently slapped his face to rouse him faster. He groaned.

“Will? Will. It’s me; Jack”

Will groaned again and tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed down by Jack. Price and Zeller opened their mouths in unison, ready to unleash a horde of questions but once again Jack silenced them with a look and a shake of the head.

“Hold Will. It’s ok. You’re safe”

Will was slowly coming back out of the chloroform haze, sparkle in his eyes returning.

“wh-where am I?” he jerked awake and threw Jack’s hands off him. His head reeled in giddiness and he fought to stay awake.

“And who the fuck are you?”

Jack furrowed his brow as his ex-FBI profiler stared at his old colleges with utter confusion. Something had happened to his memory.

Of course Jack had already had an inkling about this. After Will’s…unexpected long service leave, Jack had been ordered to stay away from the gifted profiler so his broken mind could re-heal. Jack, was unusually content with this order from Pernell- it was he that had brought this upon poor Will, so perhaps it would be better if he kept out of it for a while. Unfortunately some time during his therapy and treatment the omega had gone AWOL, causing Jack and his team to desperately leap into action, while the bureau merely shuffled some papers. Jack sighed, this was going to harder than first thought.

“I’m Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioural science unit at Quantico, and this are my forensic team; Beverly Katz, Brian Zeller, and Jimmy Price.” _Your friends,_ he added silently. His introduction was met with a mostly blank stare. Hopefully the retrograde amnesia would subside soon or god this was going to be hard. _What the fuck did Pernell do to you? Jack_ wondered as he watched the tired, bruised form of the omega on the dirty floor of the van.

It had taken some time to locate the stray omega; countless nights of stakeouts, watching twitchy suppressant dealers with their twitchy clients. When they had glimpsed Will at the clinic they all had breathed a sigh of relief. In a way Will had continued to help them find criminals; a number of illegal drug traffickers had been caught due to him. Zeller and Price had affectionately named him ‘our sweet little Judas goat’.

~~~~~~~

Finally, the van crunched to a stop.

Price and Zeller hopped out, the navy blue doors opening with a slight hiss. The FBI couldn’t afford clanging doors.

Jack let Will sit up and stepped out of the van, offering a hand as Will half stumbled, still woozy.

Will looked at him with a face of distrust and ignored the palm. By now he had noticed the Quantico logo on Zeller and Price’s Jackets. Slowly, he was beginning to realise that perhaps he had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

_Were these people really safer than Hannibal?_

He looked around as Jack barked orders to the team to open up the house and to make some decaf tea for them all. Coffee would set them even further to the edge and if Jack had learnt one thing it was that the sassy science team did not need extra caffeine.

Snow littered the steps of the ramshackle cabin and Will felt an odd sense of security. Some of the houses he had been moved in and out of as a child as he and his father traveled up and down the coast had looked and felt similar. The old weather board was peeling paint and evergreen trees and shrubs were over grown but Will had never known true luxury and thus had no qualms. Doing chores let his mind’s whirling cogs ease.

“I’m afraid you won’t be staying in five star accommodation but at least you will be safe. I thought it would make a good fit, this house and you” Beverly smiled as she came up behind him.  He made a weak effort to smile back, still woozy and afraid. He tried not to dwell on the meaning of her words… _safe? From Hannibal or for you?_

And so he took her offered arm and they led him to his new home; him leaning heavily on Beverly as Jack walked behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is late! It's been a rough week. Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
> Marcell's crab house and the description of the van is from one of the hannibal books as usual. That explains the whole dry ice air conditioning- i have no idea if that technique was ever used or if they still use it lol. The bee fact is from the show of course. i love team sassy science  
> Judas goats are used all over the world and are an incredibly effective pest control measure.


	19. Memory Fades

**Undisclosed location, Baltimore,**

Will mumbled a murmur of thanks as he was passed a cup of tea by Beverly. They were all sitting in his new living room, Zeller and Price sharing the sofa, Beverly and Jack exchanging looks whilst Matt perched nervously on the edge of an overstuffed armchair. Will felt a metaphorical storm stir the air and he ran his fingers through his hair, head still pounding from the chloroform.

“Will.”

He looked up as Jack said his name and swallowed as he realised everyone was looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

It blurted out with more anger than he intended. Fear made him rude as it slivered up and down his spine.

“Why do you think we helped you?”

Will sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.

“I don’t know. I don’t why you helped me. I’m glad you did but I have-” here his voice broke a little and he chided himself silently as he continued.

“I have to go. Come on Mathew”

He stood up and swayed, only to have Jack gently put a hand on his knee.

“Will, you’re not going anywhere. You’re too weak in this state.”

“Look, I don’t know why you haven’t arrested me or whatever. I’m very grateful for your help but I have to go home. An- and if you are not going to arrest me, I’m leaving, come on Matt, let’s go”

Mathew opened his mouth to reply but Jack cut him off.

“Do you remember who we are?”

This stopped him in his tracks. He looked around at the quizzical looks of the officers, memories ticking just out of his mind’s peripheries.

“No-. No, I don’t know” he continued but everyone heard that it was more of a question than a statement.

Jack raised his hands.  “You don’t know? That settles it. Will, you’re staying here. Price, you’re relieved from any duties for the next week so you can look after him and help jog his memories if need be.” Price opened his mouth to argue but was cut off.

“All clear? Good.”

He turned to Will. “I hope you get better soon. We need you back in the saddle and I don’t want another broken pony.”

The words triggered a jolt in Will’s mind. Not a whole memory, just a fragment. An image of brown walls and a sense of invaded space. Will furrowed his brow.

Katz traded looks with Zeller and stood up. “If it’s ok with you, I would like to swap duties if Price. Will and I were closer at the academy.”

Jack frowned and then nodded “Okay. But if something comes up you swap out, got it?”

Will watched the exchange with interest. _I used to know Katz? Academy. It all sounds vaguely familiar…_ as the conversation continued he inwardly groaned. Babysat like a child. It was going to be a long week.

Jack turned to leave and then remembered; “don’t forget to call someone ‘round to take a biopsy for neural suppressants. I want to know what’s caused all this” waving his arm in the general direction of Will.

He paused and sighed, the cold glint of authority leaving his eye for a second, to be replaced with something warmer, kinder.

“I’ve missed you Will. We need you back, now more than ever. Get better soon”.

Without looking back he stood and gathered his coat and scarf, leaving Katz and Will with his still-warm half cup of tea.

 

 

Back outside in the snow, Zeller took Jack aside.

“Are you sure jogging his memory is a good idea? We don’t know what might happen”

Price stepped up next to Z, arms crossed and nodding in agreement. Jack rolled his eyes. And growled;

“Are you questioning my judgment?”

The two stepped down and shuffled their feet. No one argues with Jack unless they want their head chewed off.

“No boss” they chorused. Still, the memory of what happened last time to the profiler hung in the air like a dark cloud. Jack sighed and stomped back to the van, Zeller and Price scurrying after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannibal’s house, Baltimore

Hannibal wanted to scream in frustration. There was nothing here. He had be tempted to return to the clinic and terrorize the guards until information came but the risk of being recognize or caught by the police was too high. He had memorised every scent in Will’s room for clues but nothing really helped. He knew that the alpha who had taken him was strong and tall, had a wife with cancer, helped cook meals with garlic, grew geraniums and carried a firearm. Almost critically useless information. He wanted to stab somebody.

How had they found him?


	20. Memory Blooms

“And this is the AP block lecture room. Any of this look familiar?”

Will crinkled his brow in concentration for a moment and shook his head in frustration.

“No.”

Beverly’s shoulders slumped a little more. They had been at this for hours now and none of it was sticking. Photos littered the coffee table and floor, creating a collage of forgotten places in a forgotten time. Will studied his hands

“Look, are you sure it’s me you’re looking for? I mean-” he adjusted as he looked up and saw hurt in Beverly’s eyes.

“I know it’s you ok? You just don’t.”

He sighed and stood up, running his hand through his mess of curls. He could feel Beverly’s pain crinkling against the back of his neck and he rubbed at it absently. He wished Mathew was here with him but he had left to look after the dogs and work. He sighed and then decided to take to bull by the horns, finally ready to address the elephant in the room.

“Why do you want me to remember my life at Quantico? What happened to me that made my memories fade like sea fog from the coast? Did I do this to myself? Did someone do it to me? What happened?”

Now it was Beverly’s time to sigh.

“We don’t know Will. Before you left-”

“When was that exactly again?”

“Couple of months ago, maybe four. Before you left, you were helping us catch a serial killer, the Chesapeake Ripper”

Will raised an eyebrow. He knew that name. Everyone did.

“But you said I was a teacher at Quantico, not an agent”

“Profiler, not a detective agent. And you were only a teacher because of the strict screening procedures. They would have discovered that you were an omega. And-” here she sighed, “they also detect instability”

“I was unstable and you put me in the field??”

Will was shocked. To have an unstable omega leading the chase of America’s most prolific killer made his stomach churn. Not to mention that had been him. _What would have happened if I had caught up to him? What could an omega do against the fucking Chesapeake ripper?_

Beverly watched Will digest this news before continuing on;

“We put you in field because you were the best-”

She looked up to see Will’s angry and shocked look before hurriedly adding

“Not everyone agreed you should be there though. Me, Brian and Z, some others. You started to change but Jack kept pushing you because every killer you looked for you found. I don’t know if you remember this but you’re likely on the spectrum and have an empathy disorder. You can think like anyone and this made you the best. Even- even if the cost was great, it was worth it for your insight.” She grimaced at how large the cost was (like a large crippling student debt).

“Perception’s a tool pointed at both ends” will whispered, echoing the words from a time lost to him.

“Yeah, and that’s why some of us raised doubts. We thought Jack was pushing you too close to the edge and one day might not have been able to crawl back”

“You thought I could have become a killer too? Too caught up in another’s thoughts?”

Beverly grimaced, and then agreed with one rough nod of the head.

“That’s why we all freaked out when you went AWOL.”

Will sat back in his chair, digesting this information. Suddenly the thought of destroying memories didn’t seem as crazy as he had imagined. It was a while before he spoke again.

“If you thought I was slipping… why didn’t you help me?”

The accusation hung heavy in the air and Beverly looked away. There was nothing she could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in her car, Katz sighed. she should have known something like this was going to happen. They all should have.

Of course, the guilt of Will's gradual decent into madness and his disappearance felt like it was her fault. And in a way it was. It had be Bev who had found the young omega, barely into his twenties shivering in the pelting rain that fateful night. He was curled up, under a drug cartel house in Virginia.

he had been a pitiful sight; curls of hair sticking to his scalp from the water running down under the house, painful bruises littering his naked body. He had been shivering, out of his mind on some sort of drug and shackled to a pipe above him. Bev, after making a sweep to sure the area was clear, had tried to break the lock, but everytime she got close, the omega would swipe out at her before trying to get as far away as his chain would allow. The beam of her flashlight was the only light, the other agents having gone inside to finish up cuffing the cartel runners.

Leaning closer to the boy, she could just make out a low growl.  
At least, that’s what she thought it was, but soon realised it was a string of words, mostly incomprehensible. But some of the words stood out. Strict father. Oldest child. Knew how to play the violin. Kind. Right handed. Smart. Kind. It took a moment but it suddenly dawned on her. “He’s describing me” she had whispered into the night in realisation. How did he know about her? Her story? Had he been following her? Of course not, he had been stuck here for god knows how long. Then how did he know?

She sat down in the mud, rain pouring off her coat and wondered what to do. Here was a boy who had clearly been mistreated (even just a cursory flash of the touch highlighted the exposed ribs and bruises on the poor creature) and so probably wouldn’t let her touch him.  she called up to one of the agents inside; “hey mick! Can you grab a space blanket? I’ve got a kid down here”

Once the blanket arrived Katz shooed the other agents away. It would be hard enough to get the omega out, let alone with a bunch of alphas standing around. She unfolded the blanket and slowing pushed it towards the shivering creature who shied away, chains clanking.

“its ok.” She spoke softly. “My name is agent Katz, but you can call me Bev”.


	21. Past Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Will's memories come back. Not all of them are good

 

**A few years ago, Quantico**

Katz jiggled her leg inside the waiting room. It wasn’t like she was nervous. Was she nervous? If she was, it didn’t totally compute why. Why should she care about a random omega she’d picked up from a case? The omega was evidence, a useful data set, and not something she should be worried about. She checked her watch again; 3:30pm. They should have been done by now.

After the raid on the drug den, Katz had been assigned the job to look after the omega while they worked out what to do with it. She had grumbled _(typical macho bullshit, making the chick do all the nurturing garbage)_ but Katz knew this was for the best. She wasn’t quite sure if the alphas on the team could be trusted to handle a half crazy omega. a pair of shoes appearing in her field of vision, cut her thinking short.

“Agent Katz?”

It was the omegan doctor, a kindly omega-beta man wearing tan slacks and a plain cotton shirt.

She nodded and rose, following him into the pale room that held Will. He lay on a bed, breath slow and peaceful, the regular beep of the ECG keeping time with his heart rate.

He looked better now that he was out of the mud and with a couple of day’s worth of proper meals into him. In the academy’s hospital harsh lights the dark rings on bruises Katz had noticed stood out even more; slashes and patches marking lines of previous violence.

“How is he?” Katz asked, eyes having found the clipboard documenting the omegas health woes. Her fingers itched to have a good ruffle through the pages. The doctor noticed and handed it to her before giving a sigh.

“Look, he’s not great but its not something he won’t be able to get over. He’s pretty malnourished, has a couple of broken ribs and a ruptured spleen.”

Katz winced.  Injuries like that were often caused by blunt force trauma, and looking at Will’s other injuries, it wasn’t hard to piece together the sort of violence he would have been enduring from the hands of the Bag Raiders drug cartel.

“If all goes well,” the doctor continued. “we should be able to release him into the temporary custody of the Quantico Omegan Kennels.”

The doctor paused, a soft smile curving his lips. “ he’s a sweet kid, and he should heal pretty fast. That spleen of his should heal on its own, but we’ll keep him for another week, just to make sure things go to plan.”

Katz nodded and put the clipboard down.

“ Just a quick question- ” she began, “- have you done any psychological testing on him yet?”

The doctor looking confused, furrowed his brow. “ Not yet, but we plan to in the next couple of days. Why do you ask?”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack raised his eyebrows incredulously. “You want _me_ to put an abused _omega in the field?_

“ he’s –uh, also unbonded” Price piped up from the other side of the room.

Jack’s eyebrows rose even higher. _Oh shit._

“He’ll be useful jack. His empathy is off the scale. He can make jumps that the evidence can’t explain. He will be able to catch killers better than the rest of us combined” _I hope_ Katz added silently.

“there’s got to be a reason why the Bag Raiders kept him around, and I think his empathy disorder may be the key to unlocking it all. Surely being able to tell whether or not you can trust a guy has got to have its benefits” She continued. “not to mention, without an owner or guardian he’s gonna have to stay in the Quantico kennels until the trial. That’s gonna be at least four months for now. Why not use him now when you have the chance, and if things don’t work out by the time trial comes around, you can just give him back to the kennel handlers.

Jack was stony faced. To those less acquainted with the “Guru” would think that he had made up his mind about it and was going to say no. Katz knew that behind those solemn eyes, there were cogs turning. After a moment that stretched into eternity, he nodded once.

“Fine, but if this goes balls up, its on your head.”

Katz beamed and started to head out the door. “Thanks Jack, you’re not going to regret it!” she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way out.

“I better not” jack growled. “and don’t tell Purnell about this, otherwise we’ll all be in deep shit!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“you want me to do what?” Will asked, coincidentally mirroring the exact emotions that Jack had run through when she had explained the same thing yesterday afternoon.

He glanced through the sheaf of papers she had handed to him over the chain link fence that encased the omegan kennels. A couple of three-quarter omegas who also inhabited the yard looked over in curiosity and then resumed talking. Their grey garbs blended into the grey of the concrete and grey-green of the canvas tents that dotted the yard and made up the omegan quarters.

Bev shivered slightly in the breeze, arms crossed as she gazed over the kennels. She didn’t have much to do with the omegas here, most of them awaiting trial to give witness statements. After their trials, most disappeared back to their master’s families, often the very people who they testified against. The police didn’t keep record of how many omegas survived after they left the omegan quarters but Bev was aware that it wasn’t good. There was a reason why the kennels had the same hopeless atmosphere as a refugee camp, as well as the décor.

Looking back over to Will she replied, eyes trying to reach his through the fence; “Profile suspects. You will get an allowance, have your own place within the kennels, and depending on how you go, might even be able to make this a career.”

Will rocked back on his heels and whistled through his teeth. There was no point trying to hide his reaction to such a crazy offer.

_A career? He was pure omega. Sure, some beta-omegas that were more beta than omega had jobs and life long careers. But a pure omega? They were considered too fragile, too hormone driven. What if a pure omega suddenly went on heat? They would drive everyone around them crazy. No. the best place for an omega was in the home, caring for the little ones. That’s what everyone thought anyway._

_…except the FBI? The most alpha place outside the Whitehouse?_

Will realised she was waiting for an answer; “Ah, ah-y yeah, I’ll do it. Of course I will. Where do I sign?”

Bev help up one hand.

“Hold your horses. I know it’s a pretty good gig for a ‘mega but its not going to be an easy job. You’re going to be seeing the worst of humanity; rocking up to crime scenes, examining bodies, that sort of thing.”

Will smirked bitterly. _There it was. the dynamic undertones._ “What? Worried that my poor omegan sensitivities? Look around Bev” he gestured at the desolate concrete around him. “ There’s nothing for me here. Once I testify against the Raiders, I’m dead. I can either go back to them or end up in a government breeding facility to be eventually get sold off. What choice do I have but say yes to whatever rope you’re throwing to me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Six months ago, Elk neck state forest, Maryland**

Police and FBI agents milled around the clearing, scuttling around and taking tidbits of evidence like bower birds. Over on one side Jack gave the order for them to partially clear the scene, leaving Will alone with the silent dead. A bird whistles overhead and the faint sound of walkie talkies crinkle the air.  Will takes a deep, calming breath, exhales, and closes his eyes, the sounds slowly fading away. A pendulum swings in the darkness of his mind, keeping rhythm with his heart beat.

FWUM. FWUM.

All sound is muffled then buried beneath the organic hum of his circulatory system. His heart begins to slow as his concentration rises like the morning tide. He sees the horrific crime scene in front of him in a golden saturated hue.

FWUM. FWUM.

The fungus on the half buried corpses shrinks, rewinding Will to a time before the last burial. His eyes are closed, the bodies imprinted on his lids. Later at home he will spend three hours drinking cheap whiskey to get them out of his mind. It won't work.

 FWUM. FWUM.

The pendulum is now outside his head. It swings in front of him and the exhumed garden graves are now a small field of burlap sack covered arms -- save for one open grave. Next to the grave is a wheel barrow, overflowing with moist, black dirt, the perfect fertilizer. The musty smell of fertilizer fills his lungs and becomes so strong he can almost taste it, coating his tongue. 

FWUM.

Will opened his eyes and walked backwards toward the edge of the clearing and into the surrounding woods.

FWUM. FWUM.

The pendulum stops swinging, snapping into place as Will snaps into a very clear **focus**.

Will digs the shovel into the black, nutrient filled dirt and turns to his victim; a naked man lying on his back in a shallow open grave. He shoves an oxygen tube into the man's nose, then covers his eyes and mouth with duct-taped, then tethers his hand to a piece of rebar, fixing the catheter in place. Already he can imagine the mushrooms sprouting from the earth, eagerly taking up the sucrose from the body.

Looking down at his work, Will speaks; echoing the thoughts of the killer’s mind;

“I choose this man. I do not bind his arm or legs as I bury him in a shallow grave. He is alive but will never be conscious again.”

 

Climbing out of the grave Will shovels a load of compost from the wheel barrow and holds it over the man, dumping the dirt into the grave, and covering the man within. As he turns away to get more dirt from the wheel barrow he can feel the killer's thoughts echoing in his mind. Not truly registering it, he continues to speak Stamets' thoughts to the world;

“He won't know he's dying. I don't need him to. This is my design.”

The emotionless words float heavy in the air, like the fertiliser particles.

However, when Will turns back to the grave, he stops cold, jolted partially out of the murderer’s mind.

The body of garret Jacob Hobbs is now lying in the grave leering up at him. All the soft organic sounds of him and the forest abruptly drops out as he stares, caught in a vacuum and unable to breath. He squeezes his eyes shut, jagged breath threatening hyperventilation. The panic and terror he had pushed down comes surging back and Hobbs’ judging eyes bore into his frenzied mind. He bites back a sob.

_Hold it back Graham. Be strong. Don't let the others realise they're working with an omega. you can do this._

After a moment of panic Will focuses and finally opens his eyes, looking back into the open grave. There is no Garret Jacob Hobbs. Only a male corpse covered in morbidly vibrant fungus and molds. Will breathes a sigh of relief, relieved to be alone with the dead.

Then, suddenly **snatch**! A fungus covered arm grabs Will by the wrist, and a rattled, wet gasp signals a sharp in-take of air.

He’s still alive! Terrified, Will screams in abject horror and falls into the open grave. Soil fills his mouth and lungs and he desperately struggles to breath. He screams again but its muffled, covered by the dirt and shirt of the mushroomed body.

_Oh god, oh god oh god_

Forced out of his mind and into the present Will awakes, still afraid, still screaming.

Heart pounding, he looks around the room for Garret Jacob Hobbs, but is met with only the white and pale blue of the safe house. He heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and Katz came sprinting in, gun pointed out in front of her, sweeping for intruders.

“Are you okay? I heard a yell” she says, not looking at him and still sweeping the room.

Will grimaced at the concern in her voice. He was embarrassed that he had woken her. Thank god it had just been a scream and he hadn’t wet the bed. There had been several unfortunate and embarrassing incidents back at his forest cabin. 

“I- its fine. Just a nightmare I think”

“You think?”

He hesitated. And then cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Go back to sleep. I’ll be fine.”

She turned to go and Will suddenly on an impulse spoke, throat still husky from sleep “You don’t happen to know who Garret Jacob Hobbs is do you?”

Katz froze, and turned back to him, her face saying it all.

  _Maybe not just a nightmare then”_ Will thought to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Present day, undisclosed location, Virginia**

By the end of the week some of Will’s memories had come back to him, though not all.

Now he could remember the constant pushing by Jack, and the way the team had protected him. They had decided as a unit to keep his omegan nature a secret and so Will had been semi-forced to wear a scent nullifier to keep the other alphas from looking to closely. Most of his memories seem to appear in his dreams, and Katz had been a great anchor to hold himself to as he tried to sort fact from fiction. The hobbs incident weighed heavy on his mind. And there had been more than a couple times where he'd jumped at shadows or sounds in the house. It made him feel weak, like he was becoming all the stereotypes that surrounded omegas. The stereotypes he had battles his whole life. He could feel Katz's sympathy and half loved, half loathed it.

Still it was a sad farewell when Katz drove away from the house for the last time but, knowing the guru, she would see him again soon in the lab. Jack needed his precious tea cup back at work. That was, if they could find and fix his mental break _and_ make sure he was stable enough for the field.

Sure, some memories were good, like Beverly inviting him over to watch Netflix and eat pizza, but blood stained a lot of his thoughts. Too many thoughts.

Garret Jacob Hobbs, a man he had killed by pulling the trigger 10 times, followed him through his daily routine like a man of smoke. Even though he was dead, Will couldn’t shift the feeling that somewhere, even now, he was out there, doing the same things he was doing at different times, eating, sleeping, dreaming.

Him and Hannibal. Even though it had been a couple of days since his escape he couldn’t shake the thought that somewhere, out there, Hannibal was making plans to get him back. Remembering the possessive look Hannibal had in his eyes, Will had no doubt that Hannibal would be looking for him and it was only a matter of time till he was found. He shivered at the thought of what Hannibal would do to him.

 Mathew had come and visited several times, Jack also. His visits were less welcome however, as he seemed to be more interested in getting him back in the saddle than letting him go.

“Look Will, I know looking at this stuff is hard but you’re the best we got. Four months we were left stuck without you and it was a hell of a lot harder to catch killers without you at the helm.”

“And what if I refuse to get back in the saddle Jack?” Will asked, subconsciously mirroring Jack’ figures of speech. He felt cornered and both he and Jack knew it. Jack’s granite face softened a little and he sighed.

“Will, you know that if I didn’t have to put you through this I wouldn’t. It’s not your fault nor mine that you are the best and the BSU needs you back. I’m not saying jump right back in where you left off, hell no. I’m just saying in a couple of weeks’ time, drop in to Quantico and have a look at some of the cases lying around there. I know you want to help save people Will. That’s what got you into Quantico in the first place.”

 _Was it?_ thought Will, _or was it the fact that I had no other options?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe the my dumb little story has been viewed over 10,000 times! That is totally wild. To celebrate here's an extra long chapter (most chapters are around 1000 words and this is 2500) so enjoy! As always comments are always appreciated and make me want to write more so its a win-win ;)  
> As holidays for me have started I may end up doing some art for this so maybe look forward to that?  
> Also, the Bag Raiders is a band- They were the ones who made "shooting stars" that ended up being a huge meme. Obviously they are not a drug cartel, they just have a dope name


	22. AWOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late post; I had to move house, graduate, and go on a road trip this week so things have been busy to say the least!  
>  A new chapter (which is actually the second half this chapter) will be posted on Friday as usual :D

It had been almost a week since Hannibal had somehow let Will slip from his fingers. Anger had boiled down into the cold metal of catlike revenge. Strategical plotting had commenced some time ago and part of Hannibal wondered why the omega mattered so much to him.

It wasn’t like there was a drought of romantic partners available to his whim. Quite the opposite in fact as many of the upper class of Baltimore frequently bombarded him with union proposals. Some had even been willing to give money along with their sons or daughters to sweeten the deal. The thought of their greed amused Hannibal; all the honey and sweet talk for a teaspoon of the respect and admiration that pooled around the celebrated psychiatrist.

But Will, Will was something different. He didn’t have the sickly sweet scent of neediness. He didn’t crave for Hannibal’s luxury despite having nothing. He just wanted to live a life of his own. And perhaps it was this that attracted Hannibal; the constant nature of Will’s suffering as he fought for control of his own life and body and, of course, his beauty. Suffering and beauty played the most elegant of roles in life and Hannibal liked to savor and appreciate them just as he would a bouquet of a fine wine.

Hannibal sighed, to let such a precious gift as Will go brought on a bitter taste of sadness. The only thing he could do now was to wait for his sources to report any rumours of stray persons around Baltimore. To have no news for such a long time meant that whoever had _captured_ (here he ground his teeth at such an ill deed) Will had known what they were doing. He let his fingers curl around the soft cotton of his bed sheet as he continued to think.

Of course he had investigated the note that had been left for him. He had mused about both the meaning and the writer of the message.

**_Hard to have anything, isn't it,_ **

**_Dr. Lecter? Rare to get it. Hard_ **

**_To keep it. A damn slippery life._ **

Clearly the note had been created to frame the good doctor Gideon as it copied his manner of speech and thought. _Close but no_ Hannibal mused. _A mere red herring to throw me off the scent like smears of blood on tree trunks._ He would not be so easily fooled. No, there was no point in going after Gideon again as he doubted he would even look at an unknotted omega ever again after his encounter with Lecter. Perhaps if he when he found Will they would both feast on Gideon together. He smiled at the image of a glazed thigh shared. There would be no need to speed the doctor’s death and it would be best for Will to wreak his own reckoning and fully display the glimmer of darkness he had seen in the omega…

Reluctantly Hannibal returned his mind to the note at hand.

He wondered who had been inspired to make the fool’s gold. The whole concept of even trying to leave a faux note was incredibly foolish. Foolish but thought conjuring.

As soon as he had seen the note Hannibal had known it had been fake. After examining it next to a piece of Gideon’s actual handwriting (as supplied by Will’s suppressant packet/receipt) Hannibal could see the minuscule mistakes that littered the page. An ‘e’ scribbled wrong here, a ‘o’ too slanted there. And of course the scent of the note. It smelt nothing like the doctor’s office, nor like the man himself. It did however smell like the clinic. Hannibal raised his eyebrows, clearly the forger had worked with the doctor.

He lay back on his pillow, thoughts flowing like soft water over rocks. And, for a while he had textures; the weave of the pillow case against his hands clasped above his head, the smooth membrane that lined his cheek. That, and the thought of Will, above all else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another dream.

This time Will could feel it was mostly a memory. All true, except maybe the stag that followed him from his tiny house- no, shed really- from the Lincoln military housing area, to jack’s office at Quantico. Wearing his usual scent modifier, no one gave him a backwards glance. Just another beta office to do some bureaucratic nonsense while the agents did the **real** work. The lack of attention was freeing. For the first time in his life Will felt like he was a real person, not just a toy or trophy. The stag had first appeared after the Eldon Stammats case, and had made himself known more and more frequently.


	23. AWOL: Part 2

**A few days later, Hannibal’s office, 8pm**

A swift and frankly angry knocking exploded from Hannibal's door, shattering the relative peace of his office.

Hannibal, momentarily caught of guard, lifted his head to sniff the air. He wasn't expecting anymore clients as his last for the day had left half an hour ago. He took a deep breath inwards, as the knocking faltered and came to a halt. The air smelt of jasmine, earth and angry **angry** alpha. The door handle creaked, clearly caused by a harsh grip on the other side. Hannibal raised his voice, calling to the alpha about to intrude;

“Alana, please make yourself welcome and come in”

Alana, already halfway through the door, a frown already deeply creased into her brow, furrowed it further as she stepped into the room. She was a picture of righteous fury and, while Hannibal adored the beauty of her fury when directed elsewhere, he didn’t know how to feel when she directed it on _him._

 _“_ Alana! How can I help you? Is something wrong?” he asked with a smile.

“Really Hannibal? You ask me if something is wrong? Not only did you lie to me- something which I thought was outside of your character- but I find out you are harboring an unbonded omega who **is also unchipped?!** ” Her voice steadily rose until it was almost a shout. Hannibal winced as she stormed closer until she was towering above his desk. He began to wish he’d stood up before she had entered as this particular dynamic felt like he was back in the principal’s office.

“If I hadn’t of signed a contract saying I’d stay away from all of this" - here she gestured furiously around the office-" I would have been in here a week ago! You owe me answer. **NOW.** ”

“I have to admit, it was rude of me to not introduce you to Will”

“As someone who makes such a big deal about common courtesy, I’m a little taken aback, slash a lot taken aback, that you lied to me and made me an accomplice to your crimes. Rude, Hannibal. Shockingly rude”

 _Technically you weren’t an accomplice as Will had left before you arrived._ “you are right as usual Alana, I’m sorry and I won’t ever put you in such a position again. Although, from what I understand, treating an unbonded omega is not a crime; at least in our eyes as psychiatrists and psychologists. Everyone deserves therapy and treatment, regardless of class or socio-economic status.”

He could see her anger slowly dissipating as he spoke. Good ol’ Alana, she could always be trusted on to listen to all sides of the story, regardless of how made up her mind was on the subject. 

Alana sat down with a sigh and unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fists in her lap. “Did you know he was unchipped and an AWOL FBI agent?”

Hannibal stopped, genuinely taken aback.

“Will is an FBI agent?”

Alana noted his surprise and nodded.

“He’d been missing for months. Apparently the behavioral science unit at Quantico was quite enamoured with him. At least, that’s what I understand from meeting some of his ex-colleagues.”

Hannibal sat back in his chair. This was an unexpected development. If Will truly was an FBI agent, it would make the hunt and capture of him even more exhilarating. It sounded as though Will was clearly quite prized in the Quantico circles. Perhaps the power that Hannibal saw in Will had also been spotted by the agents. Still, taking Will back was going to be difficult. No doubt the FBI had relocated him to a safe house where he wouldn’t found.

Hannibal furrowed his brow, more to display to Alana than anything.

“ If the FBI were after my client, that explains how they managed to find him. They must have followed him to my home”. _This, of course was false, there was slim to no chance that Will had been spotted going to and from his house as, quite simply, Will hadn’t._

Alana swallowed the bait and sighed.

“They knew about you because of me. I gave them your address.”

Hannibal feigned sad and upset confusion.

“What do you mean? How did you know Will was in my house? You haven’t even met him from my understanding”.

Alana dipped her head and stared down at her hands, before raising her flint grey eyes to meet his

“I’m an alpha too remember. I could smell him all over the house. And on you. I put two and two together when Jack asked me to try and decipher Will’s handwriting”

“Of course. Your gifts put mine to shame” Hannibal resisted a fond smile as Alana dipped her head again in thanks. She always was a little too easy to manipulate. “Still, I don’t understand why you didn’t warn me that they were coming. I know they have jurisdiction but client privilege forces me to keep my clients out of harm’s way”

That caused Alana to raise an eyebrow. “Do you think Will is endanger from the FBI?” she paused and then corrected herself- “well more danger than any other unchipped omega?”

Hannibal looked away and refolded his hands that had been previously placed on the wood of his desk.

“From what I understand, William is in great danger and it is my ethical duty to try and rescue him from such a fate where his health is compromised. The FBI does not see Will as a human but as a tool to be used and discarded when it breaks.” Hannibal looked up once more from his hands.

“He was close to breaking before, I doubt it won’t be long before he shatters under the pressure”

Alana slumped in the chair and considered his words. After a moment she spoke, grey eyes troubled; “So what do we do? Like you said, Will belongs to them- ”

Hannibal’s eyes lit up and he interrupted; “ Technically, he doesn’t- he’s unbonded and unchipped. Yes the government reserves ownership but he has to be sent to a facility first and be checked over”

Alana’s brow furrowed. “ How does that help us? Will will be even further from help if he’s in a facility.”

“Only if he gets to the facility. If I can talk to the FBI, I might be able to get them to agree to keeping me on as Will’s psychiatrist and thus keep him safe. I can continue to be his anchor.” Hannibal allowed a small part of the excitement he felt creep into his words. If he could become Will’s handler, he would have all the time in the world to bond to Will and have the greatest smokescreen a killer could have. Imagining all the things he could learn to within the FBI…

Alana smiled “I have just the person in mind. He heads the BSU at Quantico. You won’t be able to meet with him until Tuesday though, he’s off in Virginia somewhere for a case.”

 _Five days with nothing to be done?_ Hannibal ground his teeth in frustration and plastered a smile onto his person suit; “Excellent! Thank you so much miss Bloom, you’re counsel is invaluable as always”.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hannibal double checked the office hour times written on the paper in his hand and then stared back out the windscreen of his Bentley. As if on cue, a large dark alpha exited the building and began making his way down the concrete stairs, brown trench coat swinging. Hannibal let a micro smile form on his lips before undoing his seat belt and exiting the car.

“Agent Crawford?” He called, walking towards the hulking figure…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I love Alana! You go girl! In this fic she's more season 1 Alana than season 2 or 3. She'll keep turning up for a little while as all the characters become more intertwined.


	24. One You Stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes to claim his prize

** Undisclosed location, Baltimore **

The full moon was bright and high in the sky, illuminating both predator and quarry. From has vantage point on the hill Hannibal could see the darkened silhouettes of trees that surrounded the house.  

Along with two dogs (Hannibal internally rolled his eyes, was one mutt not enough for this man?) three agents also stood guard, steam rising like spirits out of their chipped mugs. A small part of Hannibal bristled with pride, his omega was a good little house keeper. He served and cared for others as his nature taught him, even if he constantly thought against such instincts.

Snow began to fall slowly, causing the bright shine of the moon to dim a little. Perhaps the gods were to favour Hannibal tonight. They often did…

Had Hannibal been any other alpha he would have been quivering with excitement and over eagerness by now, but he was not. Calm and patient, the shadows of the trees played across his face he stood under them, ever patient for the opportune moment.

He lifted his binoculars back to his eyes and watched the slightly drunken movements of Will up above in his house. He was clearly in the throes of making dinner (and drinking a little too much whiskey during the said preparations) and Hannibal could hear the dull clunk of pans over the country tones of Tim McGraw. Moonlight lit up Hannibal’s breath and rested on his shoulder like a friend, gently lighting the snow that created a soft carpet over the landscape. Hannibal raised his fingers to his lips and blew gently on them, feeling cold enough to be uncomfortable but content to wait in the icey darkness until Will went to bed.

He made a mental note to introduce Will to a better choice in music as the twangs of ‘ _City Lights_ ’ scratched against his ears, causing him to wince. Watching Will pour the penne through the colander and then disappearing out of eye sight, dinner in hand, Hannibal rose, knees and joints creaking slightly, towards his Bentley.

Of course there were agents guarding Will but that was fine. It would almost be a shame to dispatch those men in such circumstances, when there would be no time to fully savour the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannibal’s ears were pricked, searching for any sounds in the cabin. His socks only played whispers on the old oak floor boards. He froze as a groaning rumble and then bump sounded through the house.  _The fridge? Yes, nothing more._ He silently chided himself for starting so easily. In later days he would question himself on his surprising level of nervousness. It was like his first hunt all over again.

Creeping towards the bedroom door Hannibal once again hesitated, but this time with the infinite patience of a hunter. With the echoes of the fridge ignored, the house was completely silent. Not even a gentle snore punctuated the air. Hannibal placed a careful hand on the door knob and steeled himself for the creak of the door…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will’s eyes shot open, hairs immediately erect. The house was eerily silent and he listened for the crackle of the agent’s radio. Normally, he hated the almost constant reminder of the agents that patrolled beneath his window but the lack of it set his nerves on edge. Knowing that it was paranoia but still not being able to shake the feeling, he shrugged off the towel and sheets and quietly picked up the loaded hand gun he kept on the bed stand. Holding the gun steady in one hand, he shifted himself softly out of bed and placed one foot on the floor at a time, being careful not to cause the floorboards the creak. Slowly placing the weight on his feet and standing up as silently as possible took a surprising amount of concentration, so much so that he almost didn’t hear a slight floorboard creak from outside his bedroom.  Holding the gun out in front of him, he adopted the weaver stance and hoped to god that his neurosis and paranoia weren’t getting the best of him again. He didn’t want to explain to Jack why he had accidently shot an agent due to a twitchy trigger finger.

The door swung open…

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hannibal blinked as the door swung open to reveal his quarry with a gun pointed directly at his chest.

“Mr Graham.” It wasn’t whispered, rather a quiet statement.

“H-Hannibal?” Will stuttered out, momentarily thrown by the polite greeting, causing his aim to falter. Hannibal raises his hands and takes a step forward, an action to which Will raises the gun once more and cocks the hammer. Hannibal’s eye brows raise minutely but he doesn’t step back.

“Will, its ok. I’m here”

Will frowns and raises the gun higher, more sure and angry at his slip up. “uhh-Yeah, that’s the problem” he snarked.

“You have no right to be here, get out before the agents find you”

“Are you worried for their safety or mine?”

The question raised a shiver that traveled up and down Will’s spine. He took a hold of himself, snorted, and tightened his finger on the trigger.

“I couldn’t give a shit about you Doctor Lecter. I’m thinking of the agents.”

Hannibal’s eyes crinkled. “Fear makes you rude my dear Will. Tell me, do you fear me or do you fear the darkness that you know dwells inside you?”

Will shivered, easily imagining that darkness welling up and overflowing, choking what goodness he ever felt he had. Seeing Will occupied Hannibal took another step forward causing will to tighten his fingers more causing the hammer to fall…

 

Onto Hannibal’s finger. Will gazed at Hannibal as he slid his hand around Will's and pulls the gun away. The touch shivered up and down Will’s spine and he both relishes and loathes it for the feelings that spring from such a simple action.  Hannibal doesn’t pull back and, for a moment, their faces slide close together, pulled together like planets orbiting and pulling on each other’s breathes.

Hannibal whispers quietly into Will's ear as a hand comes up to caress his cheek, fingers brushing his dark curls: “Come away with me Will, come be the monster you despise and love most”.

As Will looked into those infinitely deep maroon eyes, he could see that future, could see those endless possibilities…

 

And then head butted Hannibal square in the nose.

Like a strike of lightning the ripper grabbed Will’s arms and forced them down, effectively pinning him before Will could even recover from his own blow on Hannibal, ears still ringing. Suddenly he was engulfed in the alpha’s arms and no amount of cop training could help him deal with the sheer iron strength that threatened to crush him. He struggled to be released, omegan instincts running aflame but Hannibal rode every buck, slowly forcing him down to the floor as he turned and twisted frantically. Once face down on the floor, Hannibal straddled his bucking form, thus pinning him and allowing one hand free. Reaching into the pocket of his dark Jacket, Hannibal pulled out a thin knife, the same that had appeared by Will’s throat the fateful night they met. Seeing it, will struggled even harder, but his vision darkened and muscles weakened as the knife sliced open his throat, blood gushing. Hannibal held him in a gentle embrace, rocking him back and forth as he gurgled and gasped for breath. He gulped at the air one last time and let out a primal cry…

And woke up.

Biting back the scream, Will gulped air and forced him to relax. Sweat covered his body and soaked his sheets. It had felt so real, the feel of the knife, the scent of Hannibal… he shook himself, 

_there was no way Hannibal could get him here. He was safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Will, honey you've got a big storm coming.
> 
> happy holidays everyone! Due to Christmas and all the related shenanigans, I probably won't be updating next week- Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope everyone has a splendid holiday and I thank everyone who takes the time to read, kudos and comment on my work. Comments in particular really give me the motivation to keep going and help me work out if I've forgotten to explain something in the 'verse. I don't have someone to proofread this thing so if you catch spelling errors etc or want to know how something happened (like how Alana and Hannibal became friends for example) please comment down below!


	25. The Other You Lure

  **Earlier, the BSU** **car park**

“No.” It was firm. Brusque.

Hannibal cocked his head to one side. _Rude._ He thought.

“No?”

Jack, without turning from unlocking his car, shook his head.

“No. I don’t care who said I would take you. The BCU has all of its positions filled at the moment and we really don’t need another intern running after us. I appreciate the offer; but no.”

Hannibal laughed, the sound causing Jack to turn around.

“Ah Agent Crawford, I think you may have me mistaken for someone else”. He extended a hand, and Jack took it, shaking it warily. Clearly he was used to being ambushed in the car park and Hannibal committed the fact to memory. “Allow me to introduce myself; Hannibal Lecter, Psychiatrist. I was hoping to chat with you about Agent Graham.”

If Jack was surprised he hid it very well. “Agent Graham? I’m afraid you will have to be more specific. There are a lot of agents here and Graham is a common name”

Hannibal smiled. “Of course. I refer to Agent Will Graham, previously of the BSU. He is my client and professionally under my care and guardianship. I understand that he was forcibly removed from my home, by you no less. I have visited several police stations in the county looking for my client but it appears that the FBI still has him in custody. I wish to have him released back into my care.”

Of course, Hannibal had not checked any police stations, but there was no reason to hang Alana out to dry.

Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly. “No offence Dr. Lecter, but I’m not sure if Agent Graham wants to return to your care.” He gestured to the brutalist buildings that surrounded them. “The FBI has many psychiatrists and psychologists who have more expertise in FBI agent counselling.”

Hannibal nodded in agreement. “Of course agent Crawford, I have no doubt that you have a skilled psychology department here.” Here he leaned in slowly, Jack naturally mirroring his movements. He lowered his voice to a little louder than a whisper.

“But how many of them are aware that Agent Graham is an unbonded omega?”

Jack had to keep himself from jerking back in surprise.

“Perhaps you are mistaken? Will is a beta”

“Come now agent, we both know that isn’t true. However, I won’t hold status against my clients. Nor does it appear, do you”

Hannibal back and gave Jack a wink, eyes twinkling in amusement.  “Perhaps we can come to some sort of an agreement, in which we can both come out favorably. Will can remain under my care, and he can go back to work under your guidence. That’s what you want is it not?”

Jack nodded slowly, still wary.

“What kind of agreement were you thinking of?”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Will’s temporary housing, undisclosed location, present day**

Will looked at Jack wildly, the whites of his eyes reflecting the LED lights of the kitchen.

“You said no right?! There’s no fucking way I’m going back to that **fucKING PSYCHOPATH!**

Outside the kitchen window, the lone member security detail winced at the shouting. His ear piece crackled and he ignored the sound. He was the only member of the detail left as Will was hardly a priority. The only reason why Will had a detail in the first place was due to the favours Jack called in. Once having caught his loose pony, he wasn’t ready to lose it again.

Back inside Will continued to yell.

“ I know you want me back in the force but there is no way I’m going back there with that alpha breathing down my back.”

Jack sighed, and leant further back into the arm chair, hands still cradling a half drunk coffee. “Will, I understand that you’re upset but this genuinely might be the best option for all of us. You have a psychiatrist who will stop you going off the rails again and can treat you as an omega, I have my best profiler back, and you get the life as a beta with a job and a house. It’s the best option we have.” His tone was measured, calm, a complete opposite to Will’s almost frantic outburst.

“No Jack. This is the best option for you. I was fine with Mathew and the dogs, before all of this bullshit happened.” Will tried to keep his voice measured and calm, but his legs gave him away, one leg bouncing up and down at a frantic pace.

Jack interrupted, pulling himself half out of the armchair in his desire to make the point.

“No Will, god dammit. You were living on the run, no electricity, no running water, barely any friends. You were scraping by. God knows how much longer you could have lasted before you were found and sold to another drug ring or sent to a government facility. Your break from the FBI was good for you, but it was just that. A break. It's time to come back and this is the best possible outcome for everyone.”

Will rose from his opposing armchair, fists clenched. “ And if I don’t go along with this?”

Jack settled back down in his chair and gestured with both hands at the safe house around them. “Then we hunt you down again and take you to a government facility. What we _should_ have done in the first place”.

Fear shone in Will’s eyes, the acrid scent of his fear pheromones suddenly apparent in the room. The hair on jack’s neck prickled and stood up instinctively and he tried to ignore it.

“You wouldn’t.” Will spoke slowly, softly.

“We would.” Jack replied, sorrow in his eyes.

If he didn’t get Will back to Hannibal, the alpha had promised to start negotiations between his lawyer and Kade Purnell. And after the whole debacle and Will’s AWOL, both he and Jack were not in Purnell’s good graces. She would be more than happy to send Will to a government facility and wash her hands of him. That was, once she found out that he was actually an omega and Jack had been lying to her for years. She would strip him of his position and, without the FBI’s generous health insurance, Jack might find himself stripped of a lot more than just his job. Who knows how long Bella had left.

No. It was clear what the right decision was.

“Will, you have to go back to Hannibal. You have no other choice.”

Jack’s eyes softened and he added; “I’m sorry.”

Watching the rock crumbled like this, Will felt his own spirit begin to crumble. He fought the instinct to hide his face in his hands. He ended up clasping and reclasping them, eyes on the grey rug in front of him.

“Let me think about it.”

“Of course.”

Of course, there was nothing to think about. The best course for everyone was clear.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Will. Sorry buddy!


	26. The Handover

This time Will knew he was dreaming.

The words on the pages of his forensic notes swirled and hovered above the page; not quite staying still when he tried to read them. He was back in his little shed at Quantico. He had grown used to having his own space over the last couple of months and the dirty shirts on the floor proved it. In the beginning he slept on the floor, the bed too soft compared to the compact dirt that had been his bed under the drug house. He could feel himself getting better, getting stronger, becoming… almost happy? He had friends who treated him like an equal, he had a place of his own, and he even had an allowance. As the FBI thought he was a beta-omega, he was treated like one and actually got paid. Not that he actually knew what to spend it on. Like a lot of the agents, he ate at the mess hall, a direction that Jack had supplied him. On Quantico grounds he was safe under the watchful eye of the guru. Outside, anything could happen.

Sure, he still woke up most nights covered in sweat, gasping and heaving at the memories of the minds he had to inhabit. Blood soaked thoughts hadn’t exactly disappeared from his life. Instead of the minds of rival drug dealers, Will found himself in the heads of murderers, abductors and the dead. Every day Jack pushed him a little further, a little deeper, into the abyss.

The blood from the crime scenes seemed to be seeping deeper into him than they were before. The smell of blood seemed to cling to him constantly, despite the repeated washing and latex gloves. Ever since the Stammats case, Will hadn’t felt the same. There hadn’t been any blood with those crime scenes, but the imagery stuck just as strong as the rest of the horrific scenes he’d forced to wander through. Sometimes, through the clogging scent of blood in his nose, he thought he could detect the smell of decomposition. Will wasn’t sure which one was worse. The stag had become more persistent in his comings was beginning to turn into something of a friend. Sure, it was a little weird at first, but who hasn’t had an imaginary friend? Will tried not to think about the possibility of him going crazy. "I'm fine" had become a bit of a mantra.

The stag being around made him feel safe, feel protected, or at least, not completely alone and adrift in the world. He could feel it behind him now, it’s soft musky breaths blowing gently onto his sleeve. He could feel its eyes watching him. its breaths became warmer and warmer, until, all of a sudden, it felt unbearably hot against his arm. He tried to jerk away but the heat followed him. With a gasp he woke up, sweaty. The clock on the mantel piece said 4am.

With a groan he got up, sheets trailing and sticking to his pale flesh. With a frustrated grunt he kicked them off and stumbled into the bathroom. Switching on the light, he took a second to adjust before sliding his shirt and shorts off and into the laundry basket. The water of shower was cold, but Will welcomed it. it grounded him, forced him to think of his present, immediate issues, and not those in the past, half swaddled in dream.

_Ah fuck. Tomorrow will be a hell of a day._

~~~~~~~~~

 

Will stuffed the last white t-shirt into the suitcase borrowed from Jack and sighed.

‘ _A new bed tonight.’_ He thought to himself.

This was getting ridiculous. He growled, angry with Hannibal, Jack, himself, everyone.

A knock at the door startled him. Jack poked his head around the corner. ' _Think of the devil and he is_ _summoned'_ Will thought glumly.

“Ready to go? The van’s here.”

Giving the room one last look around, Will sighed and nodded.

“Good.”

Jack left the room, Will trailing behind with his suitcase.

~~~~~~~~~

 

They (they being Jack and Hannibal) had decided on a mutual meeting place, that had ended up being an old, disused gas station. Leaning against his Bentley, Hannibal ran his tongue over his teeth and ignored the itch begging him to recheck the time. They were 2 minutes late. Rechecking the clock wouldn’t change that.

A breeze swept up, dragging an abandoned and dirty coffee cup past Hannibal’s legs. He picked it up and chucked it into a trash bag in his trunk. Litterers were… _distasteful._ Those who didn’t pick up the garbage left by others were almost as bad. Using sanitiser, he rinsed his hands, eyes once again straying to his watch’s clock face. They should have been here by now.

 

A black SUV poked around the corner and suddenly the wait was over. Hannibal finally checked his watch. 4 minutes late. Fine by societies standards. The car slunk into the station, its engine only a low rumble. Jack’s head popped out from behind the drivers door and he offered Hannibal a warm smile.

“Dr. Lecter! It’s good to see you again!”

“Agent Crawford, a pleasure as always.” He shook Jack’s hand firmly. He noticed that Jack didn’t jostle with whose hand was on top or who could squeeze the hardest. Clearly a man used to being in control and wearing his authority as easily as a winter coat.

 The thump of passenger door closing suddenly caught Hannibal’s attention. Will, clearly unhappy with the arrangement skulked over to them, feet almost dragging on the ground. Hannibal smiled.

 

“Mr. Graham, what a delight to see you again. I look forward to resuming our therapy.”

“Fuck you” Will grumbled, turning back to the car to get his luggage. There wasn’t much fire in the retort and Hannibal was left a little disappointed. He’d hoped there would be at least a few more weeks left in this one before he became truly hopeless. What’s the point of winding a person up if they don’t go? Hannibal wondered if maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe this one wasn’t special after all? Maybe it had just been his rut obscuring what was actually in front of him. Meh. If it turned out Will wasn’t that special he could always let him go and eat him a few years when he wouldn’t be connected with the omega.

Jack watched the brief cloud of concern wash over Hannibal's face. “Don’t mind him, he just woke up in a poor mood this morning.”

“Ah, it’s a shame to here that agent, but don’t worry, regardless of his current mood I’m sure Will will still be happy to help the FBI. Once I give him the all clear of course” Hannibal finished with a smirk of a smile.

Jack returned the smile and turned to give Will a hand with the last of his things. While they were both elbows deep in the trunk, Jack leant closer to Will. \

“Remember Will, the FBI has your back.”

Will almost banged his head as he recoiled from Jack. “Are you fucking kidding me? Has my back?!”

He gestured at Hannibal who was checking his phone. “ I’m only going back to this monster because you fucking blackmailed me!” he hissed angrily. “Fuck you Jack, why couldn’t you have just left me alone?!”

Hannibal spoke up, eyes not lifting from his phone, thumbs typing a speedy text. “Are you ready to go Mr. Graham?”

Will placed the last bag into Hannibal’s back seat.

“Yes Dr Lecter.”

A small shiver of excitement ran down Hannibal’s spine. Maybe it wasn’t just his rut after all.

“Excellent. I look forward to corresponding with you soon Agent Crawford. Safe travels.”

“you too, Dr Lecter.” He turned to Will, who had already seated himself behind the driver’s seat of Hannibal’s car. It was a strange choice to sit but Jack shrugged it off. Will was a strange man.

“Take care Will, I’ll see you soon.”

Will shut the passenger door and ignored him. his shoulders hunched forward and he seemed to curl into himself.

 _What have I done?_ Jack asked himself. Was what Will was about to get into really that bad? He hadn’t been able to get the omega to talk about it, but knowing the nature of pure omegas and pure alphas, Jack knew that something must have, or was at the risk of happening. _Which one is the male Black Widow spider and which is the female?_ He turned back to his car, and gave Hannibal one last nod before getting into his own car and driving away. He was not a god fearing man, but he did fear what Bella would say, and that was enough.

“Forgive me” he whispered to the mirrored reflection of Lecter’s car.

 

Back in Lecter car, Hannibal started the engine and used his rear-view mirror to look at Will. He’d be lying if Will’s choice of seat hadn’t prickled at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit up the front with me?” He asked, not really expecting a response. The omega was clearly furious at the whole situation.

Will leant further back in the seat and pointedly looked out the window.

Hannibal returned his eyes to the road and slid the car out of the station.

It was a quiet drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone- I'll now be updating this fic about once a fortnight (on Friday/Saturday Australia time so like Thursday USA time). As always comments and critiques are appreciated!   
> I know in the show Will was pretty meticulous with how clean his house was but I decided his shed at Quantico would be a little more messy. This is because he would be instinctively try to spread his scent around the place in a way to comfort himself. He hasn't had a place of his own for years, so I think he would really make the effort to make the shed as comfortable as possible. If a few dirty clothes on the floor can do that for him, so be it.  
> Also, Will swearing is possibly one of my favourite things, you tell them son.  
> " Which one is the male Black Widow spider and which is the female? " in other words -> "Who will eat who" - oh Jack, buddy, you have no idea


	27. Back in the Cage

Hannibal was halfway through placing his keys in the bowl by the door when he had second thoughts. Sure, Will might not know how to drive but that probably wouldn’t stop him. Hannibal sighed mentally, time to re puppy-proof the house. That was yet another problem with live ins. If he wasn’t so weirdly intrigued by this creature he could do what he had done before with live ins; check them in a dry well in the middle of nowhere and check on them once a week. Very easy, no fuss, and very little to link him to the body if it was discovered. But, knowing this wile thing you couldn’t just drop him off somewhere and expect him to not draw attention. The pheromones alone could drag alphas by their nostrils from all over the place. Hannibal took a second to imagine using the omega as bait- there were a few alphas that he would be glad to make a meal of in the near future and this could be an intriguing way to hunt. He folded up the thought and put it away in his palace for later.

Keys still in hand, Hannibal weighted them in his hand and then placed them back into his pant pocket. No need to give Will an extra weapon against him. Considering his cold reception, it was clear that Will hadn’t jumped at the idea of going back to his therapist. Will, ahead of him, shoulders hunched and head downcast, kicked at the thousand dollar rug that ran along the hall, clearly faking boredom while he tried to take in his surroundings as much as possible. His flickering eyelashes gave him away.

 _His omega was too cunning by half,_ Hannibal thought to himself.

It was going to be challenging, breaking in this one, but it was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

 

~~~~~~~~

Having shown the unwilling omega back to his room, Hannibal found himself in the dining room, hands nestling a warm cup of Oolong tea. He continued to muse on his plaything.

  Knowing this omega, he was probably going to try to escape again. Part of Hannibal looked forward to it. He always did love the thrill of a chase. But he was tired. He hadn’t seen Will in weeks, and now despite his obvious capture, it was clear that Will was going to refuse to roll over and play by the rules. Hannibal wanted more than just a physical chase. It was fun sure, but in a society where Hannibal had all of the advantages, there just wasn’t much of a competition. Will would always lose, and, if he did manage to escape Hannibal it wouldn’t last long. Jack would be a powerful ally, regardless if he was a willing accomplice. Will was stuck, and Hannibal would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that took some of the wind out of his sails. Why prey on the weak when you could take on the strong?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Will sighed as he surveyed his room. Nothing had changed, bar fresh sheets on the bed. Taking a deep breath he could smell the faint whiff of an alpha’s fury. Will smiled at that.

Sitting on the bed, feet tucked cross legged he imagined Hannibal pacing up and down, furious at how Will had escaped. The smile froze and then dissipated.

_My escape hadn’t lasted. And now? Now I’m boxed in on all sides. Hannibal won’t underestimate me again, and even if I did manage to escape the FBI would be out to get me. **Shit.**_

Will tried to shut the thought out. He had already cried too fucking much recently. He was stronger than this. He could outwit the alpha- use his overconfidence and pride against him. The FBI? Well, he could burn that bridge when he got to it. _If only Mathew hadn’t gotten them involved._ Will thought plaintively. He hoped the hawk and the dogs were alright. Who knows when he would be able to see them next. That thought brought tears back into his eyes and he fisted the bed sheets in his hands.

_It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It was fucking fair._

_What had he ever done to deserve this?_

Tears streamed down his face as he fought to keep down a sob. He rolled onto his side and curled up into the foetal position. There he stayed until darkness came and sleep overcame him, sobs slowly transitioning to soft snores and muffled cries.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today folks! Sorry about that but life has been even more hectic than usual. Next fortnight's chapter should be longer to make up for it though! As usual, if you liked it or even if you didn't, please comment and tell how I can improve and what you enjoyed etc.  
> My huge thanks to my regular commenters (I love you all so much) and a special shout out to anyone who's currently at RDC (I am v v jealous)


	28. Psyched up

Bedelia had paused for a moment when Hannibal had asked her to come over for an afternoon session. Clearly she had been weighing up her options, what excuses she could call on.

‘ _Clearly the idea of having to confront him on his own turf frightened_ her’ Hannibal had thought, a slight smile crinkling his eyes. Eventually she had reluctantly agreed.

Now she sat before him, wine glass in hand, long legs mostly hidden by her crisp white pants.  Hannibal wondered what her blood would look like staining those white pants. He lazily pushed the thought away and continued his sentence, no pause necessary. Elegant as always, she sat back and studied him as he relayed the events that had led him to acquiring the omega. He didn’t mention he was currently above them, sound asleep in the afternoon sun. The lunch that Will had eyed suspiciously, had indeed been suspicious.

“You spend a lot of time building walls, Hannibal. It's natural to see if someone is clever enough to climb over them. However;” and here she paused, the wine in her glass still swirling “I still find it difficult to understand why you went to so much trouble for one omega.”

The question _what intrinsic value does he hold for you?_ Floated above their heads, unspoken. _How do I get that so you don’t harm me? That I may be free from your grasp?_  Eddied closely behind.

Hannibal sighed and looked down at his own wine, darkened burgundy creating shadows on his hands.

 “What one does for curiosity may seem strange to those not caught in its clutches”. 

“I somehow doubt that the only thing you feel for Mr. Graham is curiosity. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have fought the FBI for him.”

Hannibal slightly cocked an eyebrow. That was bold of Bedelia to say. He was tempted to take a jab at her for that but he relented and spoke the truth instead. As much as she tried to hide it, her fear of him did flash and swirl around her at times, and he loved it.

“What he has is pure empathy. I felt it when we first met and later the FBI confirmed it. I may have more than a… professional curiosity about this but I look forward to exploring this with Will together. He can see behind anyone’s veneer. A powerful and rare skill which no doubt frightens him deeply. I only wish to guide him and bolster his abilities”

The words hung in the air for a moment until they were eventually dispersed by Bedelia.

“It's nice when someone sees us, Hannibal. Or has the ability to see us. It requires trust. Trust is difficult for you. No doubt you have no need for me to warn you about what may happen to him when he peers too deeply into your person suit, regardless of how well tailored it may be” _God help him and us all if that happened_ she silently added.

“When the pressures of my personal and professional relationships with Will grow too great, I assure you I'll find a way to relieve them.”

 _That’s what I’m afraid of,_ Bedelia thought and drank from her glass. _It looked too much like blood for these sorts of conversations,_ she thought queasily.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

10pm Hannibal’s house, Baltimore

 

Will woke, his tongue feeling oddly heavy and thick in his mouth. He felt…drugged. _God damn it, why couldn’t he just be left alone? He was not an object to be bartered for and possessed._ He rolled over onto his right side and froze at the sound of a heavy clink of a chain. Frantically he sat up, pulling at the manacle that encased his wrist. The sound of rattling chain added to his ball of emotions, tipping it into animalistic unbridled fear. With his patience with the world used up he wrenched away from the bedstead, causing the sharp edge of the manacle to cruelly rip into his skin. Blood spilled onto the bed and the pain caused Will to cry out and thrash even harder, the manacle biting further and further into his flesh…

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hannibal heard the scuffle from above and looked up with a sigh from his red leather bound tome.

He had been hoping that Will would at least sleep until the morning. He’d had the young man for less than 24 hours.

Thank god he hadn’t made the noises when Bedelia was around. He wasn’t totally sure how she would have reacted.

 _Probably with disdain_ he thought with a smirk. _She always did hate omegas for some strange reason._

Another muffled noise from Will set him even more on edge. Maybe he should go check on him.

‘ _For god’s sake, what is it this time?’_ He thought to himself as the light thumping continued. He rose from the couch and walked up the stairs, ears straining for the sound of an intruder. He wouldn’t be as merciful as last time if Will had been abducted again, though Hannibal doubted that he had been followed to his seaside villa. Getting to the door of Will’s room he paused, sniffing the air. A smudge of blood hung in the air. Not much but still enough to make Hannibal’s pulse raise slightly. He unlocked the door and slid inside, Will’s wild dark eyes meeting his as he quickly crossed the floor to inspect the gash on Will’s wrist. Will drew back with a hiss and he tsked as he gently settled onto a corner of the bed.

“Come now Will, let me see you”

His gentle command was met with a snarl and Will cowered as far away on the bed as the chains allowed.

“Shh, my sweet, I will not harm thee”

He reached out a cautious right hand, wishing to calm the wild that consumed the man.

Will shrank back even further, almost slipping off the bed as his balance shifted all of his weight onto his arms and wounded wrist. More blood blossomed and fell. Hannibal watched it slip from the wound in slow motion. Watched it shine and glisten, dark and light at the same time as it slid down a marble arm. The darkness echoed the maroon of Hannibal’s eyes as they traced the path set by the drops.

Gently, cautiously, he reached his hand further, until it was almost touching the skin of the omega. Without looking up, he asked

“May I?”

Will didn’t respond and Hannibal drew even closer, using only the slightest movements as not to frighten the creature further. Will stayed frozen, harsh rapid breaths, the only thing filling the room with sound.

Then, as the universe seemed to slow and stop, Hannibal closed the last of the distance, fingers brushing the taunt muscle of Will’s bicep.

Will shivered and his breath came as heavy hiss. No, not hiss, sigh. Like all the fear and anger and confusion that had threatened to overturn the world once more slowly began to dissipate like wet asphalt drying in the sun. Hannibal sighed, releasing more alpha pheromones into the air and watched with satisfaction as Will’s muscles relaxed even more. Hannibal paused, and for a second they both stayed like that, two figures sitting on a bloody bed, shadows from the coral tree outside casting across their faces. After a moment Hannibal spoke

“Will, I want you to know that I would never try to hurt you. I jus-”

He stopped mid-sentence as he realised Will wasn’t paying any attention, preoccupied in his own thoughts.

“Will?”

No response, the only moment was a few hairs ruffled from the breeze coming from the open window.

Hannibal paused, unsure how to proceed. Just when he thought he was connecting to the young man he was shut out once more.

“Will, I’m going to get the first aid kit, just wait till I come back…alright?”

He stood up, genuinely concerned by Will’s sudden mood switch. It was like an empty vessel had replaced the omega, a mere wax model. Hannibal scratched his head and wandered out the door.

 _What has happened?_ He wondered to himself as he opened one of the cupboards beneath his bathroom sink.

Moving a couple of shampoo bottles he spotted the first aid basket, its contents neatly packaged and stored away. He paused, thinking and then pulled out several large plasters and a bandage, along with a pair of sharp scissors.  Balancing it all in one hand, he used the other to close the cupboard door and then stepped out of his bathroom, silently reminding himself to put a wash on later that day.

Walking down the hall back to Will’s room he heard…nothing. Not one sound.  Considering the tricks the omega had played before, this set the alpha on edge. _What was he up to this time?_

Pausing outside the room he put his ear by the door, listening intently for breathing on the other side. Nothing. Maybe the omega had something else in store. That would explain the very bizarre behaviour.

Silently placing the first aid items on the maroon carpet he then straightened and paused before unlocking the door and slamming it open, just in case the omega had been behind it, on the verge of attack. But no, Will was on the bed where he had left him, unmoving, having not even flinched at the slamming door. Hannibal squinted in suspicion and then went to check on the still figure.

“Will? Are you feeling well?”

No answer. Not even a flicker of recognition.

“Will, I am concerned about you…Please- answer me”

Still nothing. Concern rose and Hannibal forced it down, surely this is just another trick. Still… Will was looking paler and more clammy than usual.

“I’m going to check if you have a fever” Hannibal mover forward, raising a hand to Will’s forehead. It was hot and sweaty. Hannibal’s felt his concern surge. He gently raised Will’s head so he was looking into Hannibal’s eyes.

“Will? Will?”

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Will’s eyes briefly focused on him.

“Will. I think you are going into shock. Have you done something, taken something-” and here his voice wavered, betraying his anxiety, “- You shouldn’t have? I won’t be angry…Please.”

His words hung in the air between them for a long moment, Will

Having lost focus again. With a visible effort, Will raised the hoods of his eyes from where they had been almost shuttering his eyes and inhaled slowly.

“Ssssss…” he lost focus again and slumped against the alpha, unconscious.

 Sitting on the far corner of the bed, Hannibal reached over and checked the omega’s pulse; slow and but starting to speed. Sniffing the air, Hannibal couldn’t detect the slight citrus tang of fear/anticipation. It was almost like Will was…out cold? Gently lifting Will’s head and torso, Hannibal positioned both of them so Hannibal sat cross-legged with Will leaning onto him, facing away. With one hand, he cradled Will’s jaw, thus keeping his head up, neck exposed. Hannibal resisted the urge to lap at that glorious marble Adam’s apple and focused on the task ahead; to find out what was wrong with his gorgeous omega.

Using two steady fingers he felt Will’s pulse again, a sense of concern growing when he found it weaker and rapid. He cocked his head, confused. There was something seriously wrong here.

Hannibal carefully went through the symptoms in his head; weak and fast pulse, fainting, ashen skin, what could have been dilated pupils…shock? Was that it? But how? There were no burns or dire bleeding and he was pretty certain young Will did not have the plague so what had happened? Oh no. **_No_**. Jack wouldn’t be so dumb as to-

He bent his head and smelt Will’s hair. There it was again. The smell of those suppressants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I was so excited to share this chapter with you! I was really tempted to upload it last week but decided that any extra time I can get for later chapters was more important.  
> Obviously, a huge amount of Bedelia's dialogue (and Hanni's responding to her) came directly from the show- I don't own those words or characters and I am eternally grateful that Bryan Fuller is amazing and not another Anne Rice.  
> As always, if you like what you read please drop me a comment- its honestly the best part of my day when I see a new message in my inbox :D


	29. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets worse  
> Hannibal gets some help

Hannibal paced outside Will’s room anxiously, thinking. All he wanted was to be there holding Will’s head and caring for him but unfortunately that would make Will even worse. All those alpha pheromones could push Will into a coma for goodness sake. It was an unfortunate side effect that could occur when an omega stopped their suppressants suddenly and then restarted them at a full dosage in a short period of time.

 

At any other time he would be concerned about how much this omega had got to him and cracked away his façade but now was not the time. There was so much he hadn’t told Bedelia, knowing she would only see it as a weakness that she could exploit. But there was no time to think about that now.

_What had Jack been thinking? Will’s body had only just flushed out those ridiculous things in something like ten years and Jack had put him straight back on? Didn’t he know the side effects? No wonder Will had been acting strange._

It was becoming all too clear. Hannibal was going to find someone to look after Will because he certainly couldn’t.

But who?

There weren’t many people he could trust with this sort of precious cargo. Alana would have been the best fit, as she had been his pupil and they had stayed good friends over the years. But she was also a pure alpha and would thus cause the symptoms to worsen. So that would leave…ugh. Hannibal would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t detest that very motion. A Mr. Frederick Chilton.

Dr. Chilton was a beta, a mildly competent doctor, not one to sway away from…unorthodox therapy and easy to manipulate. Best of all he would happily do Hannibal’s bidding without too much prying. Chilton needed Hannibal’s love and respect too much to pry into things which weren’t his business. Knowing Chilton he would probably try to manipulate Hannibal with this later but for Will it was worth it.

A late thunder storm continued to crash outside, echoing the turmoil he felt. The noise set Hannibal’s teeth on edge. it would be a long drive from his house to the doctor’s, possibly too long for Will to be exposed to his pheromones. His anxiety was just causing them to bleed more, staining the air around him with his acrid musk. If the omega was exposed too much he could slip into a coma. But who knows when Chilton would be able to get to his house. Maybe the risk was worth it.

_How much longer can he survive being in my house?_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

Hannibal ground his teeth in frustration at the traffic lights. It was 11pm and barely anyone around yet the traffic lights refused to cooperate. The storm continued to thunder, making the roads slick and reflective.  He looked at Will’s sleeping form on the back seat through the mirror. He looked peaceful, black hair flopped down over his forehead, a few stray fingers peeking through the curls. So peaceful, so gentle, so close to brain damage. Hannibal shook himself out of his trance and pushed his foot on the accelerator.

 **Gasp!** A huge heaving noise escaped from the omega’s form, back arching up against the seat, body twisting and contorting unnaturally. His eyes rolled and flickered under his eyelids and Hannibal slammed on the breaks, grateful for the lack of traffic. Frantically looking for a place to pull a U-turn, he looked over at the seizing omega. Blinking back a sudden wetness in his eyes he forced the car around and sped back to his house. The wheels spun for a moment and for a second it felt like he wouldn’t be able to make the tight turn. Then, a shudder throughout the car as the tires gripped. He looked back once again to see Will still shaking and he wondered if he’d made the right choice to turn back. He firmly nodded once to himself.

It wasn’t worth any more exposure. Perhaps the damage had already been too much. Blinking back even more tears, Hannibal continued to speed.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Back at the house Hannibal paced and refused the urge to throw the phone across the room. Only a few minutes of conversation with Chilton was enough to set his teeth on edge. Normally, Chilton’s prattle was irritating but tolerable, but with Will in the condition he was, time was of the essence.

“Chilton, whilst your research into omegas with dark triad personalities is fascinating, I would like to remind you that time in crucial at this moment-“

“Yes yes,” Chilton fluffed. “It’s just hard to find people who truly understand the importance of this wor-”

“Fredrick” Hannibal growled, letting the bass of his voice take over the mid-tones of his voice.

“Ah yes of course, I’m just grabbing the keys now. There’s no need to get flustered”

“Fredrick please. I’m merely concerned that all the work I’ve done on this omega may come undone. This is purely professional”

“Really Hannibal? Because from the way you’re acting I would say that yo-“

“Enough Fredrick. How long until the cell for Mr. Graham is ready?”

“It will be fully outfitted by the time the omega is admitted into the BSHCI.”

“Excellent. I thank you for your cooperation during this difficult time”

“Not a problem Dr. Lecter. I appreciate the chance to work together with you once mor-“

Hannibal hung up. Outside he could hear tyres crunching on gravel. The paramedics he had called to help with the moving had arrived.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Hannibal hung nervously in the kitchen, fingers itching at his sides as he tried to steady his heartbeat. Of course, outwardly he was the picture of detachment, none of the concern that rumbled in his gut poked through his façade. Will was wheeled out on a gurney, a sweaty mess cradled in a couple of wet towels. He followed the betas out of his house and nodded at them as they loaded the man away and slammed the van’s doors shut. As soon as Will was no longer allergic to his pheromones, he would be back where he belonged. Behind him, the house felt darker and emptier without the empath.

What God giveith he taketh away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fortnight, another chapter. This one is a bit of a filler but you can't have super exciting things every chapter. If you have any questions feel free to chuck them below. See you next fortnight :D


	30. Handle With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton and Will come eye to eye.

Chilton was beside himself with glee. To have a pure male omega, let alone an unmated one at his disposal was a crazy stroke of good fortune. Sure, he was Hannibal’s but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do a couple things with the omega. Get a couple of questionnaires, a couple of diagnostic tests, and the research papers that would come out of it could propel him to the top of psychiatric circles.

He looked down at the omega. Dark curls framed his asymmetrical but extraordinary face. Asleep, he looked so fragile, slightly shiny from the sweat that continued to bead on his brow despite the cool towels that were heaped on his body.  

He glanced at the beta nurse who took the hint, and gave Will a cocktail of corticosteroids. It, along with a couple of weeks of care, would pull the omega away from the edge and back to being an alpha loving omega. _What a terrible thing for an omega, to be allergic to the only group of people able to fully fulfil you._

That wasn’t quite true. Omegas could fall in love and be loved by betas but -due to their lack of ruts- betas could never love an omega with the same…ferocity as a full grown alpha.

 _Still it would be fun to have an omega in his house. Maybe they might even become friends._ Chilton smiled sadly. _Yeah right. Like the omega would be interested in him._

Whilst it might appear contrary to others, Chilton knew he was smart. There was a reason why he was the director for the BHCI. He didn’t trust the guards enough to leave Will at the hospital. That was why he was standing in the cellar of his own home, whilst a couple of well-paid betas continued to wheel in equipment and medication, all for the omega’s benefit.

Chilton patted Will’s head. He would be safe here. He would be cared for. And, hopefully, both would come off better for meeting each other.

 

~~~~~~~

 

A blurred ceiling. Darkness. Lights flashing overhead. Darkness. A surging pain that pierces his brain. Will blinked, groggy but his eyes were too heavy. He took a deep breath and a clean pine-like smell hit his lungs. The smell of a beta…

 ~~~~~~~

 

“Will? Will. Are you awake? Yes? Good.”

A cough. Will blinked and groaned as white light pierced his eyes. His head was killing him. scratch that. **Everything** was killing him. he felt like he’d been through a damn washing machine. He realised that the beta in front of him was still talking.

“My name is Doctor Fredrick Chilton, but you can just call me Doctor Chilton if you like”

Will rolled his eyes. _Who the fuck was this buffoon?_

“Compared to what? Doctor Fredrick Chilton M.D?”

Chilton flushed and shuffled his papers.

“Err-n-”

“And where am I? Who gave you the right to keep me here? How long have I been here?” Will interrupted.

“Are you not aware of who I am?” Fredrick fluffed. _Surely the omega would be aware of his important work in dark triad personalities and their co-occurrence with alpha genes?_ Suddenly he realised that the omega was still talking and staring at him defiantly;

“Do I have to ask you again? Where the fuck am I?”

Chilton bristled- ' _how dare a prisoner speak like that to him-oop not a prisoner-'_

“You are in safe hands, this is my house and you are my guest…” he crooned, pleased with himself. “Oh, and please refrain from using that-err language here; it’s not benefitting of your sex”

“My sex? Excuse me?” Will glowered and tried to sit up, only to realise he was strapped down. He squirmed instinctively as Chilton raised an eyebrow.

“Why the fu-“ here Chilton’s eyebrow rose slightly higher; almost challenging him to get on his wrong side with in their first five minutes of meeting –“hell am I strapped down? Am I a prisoner here?” his voice, although calm at the beginning rose and cracked towards the end, Will beginning to panic at the thought of being stuck here; a glory hole for whoever this sick bastard was.

Chilton’s brow rose even higher- something that both he and Will had not considered possible, before snapping down into a frown as he grew suspicious.

“Prisoner? Why would you be a prisoner? Unless you’ve done something wrong...”

 Here he stopped, briefly imagining all the papers one could publish on deranged omegas... “Oh no, you’re not a prisoner, though I can understand why you would think that. No. you’re here because your psychiatrist deemed your medical condition an emergency and found that my facilities were closest. Well not my... official facilities as there are too many alphas there… Regardless you will find that my treatments are the gold standard of care and I am a close friend of Hannibal Lecter’s.”

“Close friend?” Will smirked- he didn’t need his empathy to know that Hannibal had no close friends- only pretty birds in pretty cages to play with when he got bored. That’s why he was in this position in the first place.

“Is that so hard to imagine?!” Chilton shot back defensively, and then blushed, realising the ruse was up. Coming to the realisation he was blushing he quickly walked around to the back of the gurney where Will couldn’t catch his eye and started to undo the straps.

“The straps were for your journey here” he explained while he undid them, ducking his face as Will tried to squirm around to stare defiantly at him.

“And why am I here may I ask?” Will drawled and Chilton undid the straps holding his feet in place.  Once free, he stretched them; pointing toes to ceiling and then horizontally across the room, and found the joints weak and sore. He tried to roll and get up but a gentle palm to the chest stopped him.

“Will” Chilton said kindly- or at least kindly as Chilton muster on a gloomy October afternoon “ your body is still recovering from going into shock- you’ve been unconscious for over  30 minutes” Will looked at him shocked. _I mean I cut myself but it wasn’t that bad...was it?_ He looked over at his wrist- wrapped in fresh bandages.

“Was it-?” Chilton saw where he was looking and shook his head.

“Oh no, that’s just a small cut; you didn’t even need stitches. No, Will, you had a seizure response to alpha pheromones. Your suppressant medication can induce this sort of reaction if it’s been…not used appropriately” he looked away awkwardly.

“So how long will I be here for?”

“A few days or so, until you recover and can be placed back under the care of Dr. Lecter. Don’t stress yourself, you’ve only been out for a couple of hours” he added with a soft smile as Will began to look even more concerned.

“Any other questions?” Chilton looked back into Will’s eyes, and this time it was Will who looked away, breaking contact.

“No” he mumbled, suddenly realising that just because he was out of Hannibal’s cage, it didn’t mean he was among friends. This doctor might also be a cat among pigeons.

“Very well” Chilton said, awkwardly, wondering where all the omega’s spark had suddenly disappeared too. “I’ll send a nurse with your breakfast soon.”

Will raised an eye brow. “Not you? You don’t find me interesting enough to do it yourself?”

Chilton coughed; ' _ha-yeah, his spark was back. How does one even respond to that?'_ I’m sure I will…?” He trailed off and wandered out of the makeshift cell, wondering what to make of his newest patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 600 words off 50,000! I'm so damn excited to get there as it was my goal in 2015 to write 50,000!  
> It only took 4 extra years but who's counting :P  
> To celebrate, I'm probably going to go back to posting weekly for a little while and then have a well deserved break once we're all caught up.  
> I don't really have much to say about this week's chapter, I love Chilton and I was super excited to introduce our favourite bumbling fool (though he deserves better than that) to the 'verse.  
> As usual, comments make the words come quicker so if you like what you're reading give me a shout out!


	31. A Deal Is Made

“Is Will well?” Hannibal’s deep tones drifted down Chilton’s phone line, causing him to shift in his seat a little. Hannibal always made him feel a little on edge. By this time it was late afternoon and Will had been sleeping most of the day.

“Yes, my latest patient is doing excellently” Chilton’s smile froze as Hannibal’s curt reply cut him off.

“He’s not your patient Chilton. For his own safety he cannot be analysed or identified unless it is of the upmost importance of his care. He trusts no one and is unstable and _your_ job is to make him well enough to return him to me.

There was a pause and then a quieter, more restrained Hannibal spoke;

“My apologies Fredrick, I am under considerable stress and I did not mean to say such things. I hope that my outburst has not impacted our friendship.”

At the word _friendship_ , Chilton brightened and he hastened to ensure Hannibal.

“All is fine! I’m honoured that you would choose me for such a task. Will is recovering well. However, I think at least another week will be required”

Another pause.

“Chilton, what tests have you been conducting?”

“Tests? Um-err uh, none?”

“Chilton” this time this wasn’t a simple question, he wanted an answer.

It came out as a rush; “Just a couple. He’s just so interesting and such an unusual case and well, the chances of me, **_me_** getting the opportunity to talk to a pure unbred omega was such an honour that well...”

“Fredrick” it came out as a purr. “I understand that you’re excited, but Will’s care is of the utmost of importance. He is not one of your patients, he is mine and I will not allow you to meddle with his therapy.”

Chilton furrowed his brow and inwardly sighed, “Yes of course Hannibal. I will… Cease his therapy. A shame though as he was just opening up to me” Chilton whined.

“Wait, he’s talking to you?” there was a slight note of incredulity and Chilton instinctively bristled, not even consciously noticing the slight.

“Yes, of course. In the beginning he was quite tight lipped, but over the past few days he’s really-”

Here Hannibal almost rolled his eyes. It was clear that Chilton was lying through his teeth. He’d said only a few minutes ago that Will had slept most of the day away. That being said, the way that Chilton spoke made it sound like he _had_ gotten more than one word conversations from the omega. Maybe, this would work in Hannibal’s favour. Perhaps the omega’s empathy for the lonely doctor could be used to Hannibal’s advantage. Nothing makes people feel better than caring for someone who won't care for themselves.

“Chilton” he spoke, breaking off Chilton’s lies. “I understand that we both stand to gain a great deal from such a patient. However, it is crucial that he is well enough to be placed in my care as soon as possible.” A sigh from the BHCI director echoed down the line.

“He will be ready in three days”

“Chilton.”

“Two days”

“Very well. I am interested in seeing how he has progressed. Thank you Fredrick. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed, nor unappreciated. You will be rewarded for this” He hung up.

Chilton opened his mouth to speak but found the line dead. He closed it again and a tight lipped smile formed. In the present moment it was irritating to let his prize catch to slip through his fingers, but it’s hard to fight a bear for such a catch, and often very _very_ unwise. Plus a man like Hannibal always keeps his promises. He _would_ be rewarded.

Will rolled his eyes at the constant barrage of questions that Chilton lobbed unsuccessfully at him. By this time it was evening and Will had managed to keep his first meal down for the day.

“Chilton, I’m not going to let you diagnose me. I am not one of your prisoners.”

Chilton pouted. His time was running out. In minutes Hannibal was coming to check on his golden goose and Chilton wanted at least one golden egg for all of his troubles.

“How can you be so combative when you’re-” here Chilton waved his hand in a sweeping gesture to encompass Will’s body.

“Maybe because I am a human being and deserve better than being treated like a lab rat” Will retorted, lying down and turning over in his bed so he faced the wall, effectively shutting down Chilton’s line of questioning.

There was a pause. Then a scuff of a foot dragging on the tile of the cellar. Followed by another long pause. Will almost turned around to see his expression but he hardened himself.

“I’m sorry.”  Chilton’s words hung in the air. it actually sounded sincere.

Will, surprised turned around.

“What?”

Chilton cleared his throat and looked away from Will’s piercing eyes.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t treat you like an experiment or a lab rat. I’m sure Hannibal treats you far better than I have”

Will almost choked. “Are you kidding me? **Hannibal** ,” here he spat out the name, “is a mon-”. Here he trailed off staring at the space just behind Chilton. Chilton whirled around, but there was no one there. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

“What is it?” he asked gently. Will was stoke still, frozen with his nostrils dilated.

“He’s here”. Will seemed to shrink back on himself.

“How could you possibly kno-“

 Will cut him off speaking urgently and coming as close to the bars as possible. “I can smell him. Look it doesn’t matter okay? Let’s make a deal; you tell him that I’ll need weekly check-ups, and during those times I will let you test me. Even Stevens?”

Chilton’s eyebrows shot up. One minute Will was as cold and hostile as ever, the next he was fully open to testing? He realised Will was waiting for an answer and he quickly nodded.

“Hannibal is an accomplished doctor as well as psychiatrist. How can we fool him?”

“He’s an alpha and its clear that he hasn’t dealt with an omega going into anaphylaxis because of him before. I’m sure we can think of something but in the mean time you need to help me Chilton.” Will turned those omega eyes on the doctor and raised his eyebrows. “Please.”

Who could say no to that? Fredrick shrugged. If this scientifically fascinating omega wanted to stay with him then he wouldn’t complain. The papers would basically write themselves.

“Very well. But, I do demand one more thing of you.”

Will winced, dreading the cost. 

"You have to be honest with me and tell me everything. Understood?"

Suddenly, high up above them, the doorbell rang out. Chilton raised an eyebrow. Seems like Will’s senses were correct.

“I’ll be right back” he threw behind his shoulder as he began walking up the stairs.

Will nervously watched him. He certainly was not looking forward to being reunited with Hannibal.

In the beginning he had tried to convince the doctor that Hannibal had taken him captive and that he was actually a profiler for the FBI. Chilton had laughed in his face at that and had scribbled something down on his ever present writing pad. Will was concerned that is had been _prone to fantasy and delusions._ It was clear that Chilton would not believe what Will had to say about Hannibal either. When he had shouted that both he and Hannibal was holding him against his will, his anger was only met by chuckles. “ _You’re here for your own safety Will, we only have your best interests at heart.”_ Of course Will could read between the lines; _silly omega, you don’t know anything about the big bad world. Let us- the big adults- take care of you._ It had made Will grind his teeth until they ached. Hours had turned to days and Chilton had been given only silence and surly glances by his captive. Chilton had tried friendly chatter (which both Will and he hated), analytical questioning and written surveys, none of which had much more of a response than the odd, gruff sentence and Will’s back. But maybe, just maybe, with this promise Chilton would actually start to believe him. Will doubted that the beta would be able to much to help Wills cause, but his years under the drug den had taught him that it was always better to be friends with your captor than an enemy.  _Guess I forgot about that rule when I met Hannibal._ He thought glumly to himself. Faintly he could hear voices, and one of those voices filled him with dread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only have I reached 50,00 words but we've reached over 500 kudos! Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave me on over the past few months :)


	32. Reporting Back

Hannibal put on a disappointed face for Chilton but really a smile grew inside him. Chilton had been so sure he would be able to get his omega to talk but here he was admitting defeat.

“So you haven’t been able to get him to speak? On the phone you were so optimistic” Hannibal said, sounding polite yet secretly enjoying the needling.

“What can I say? He changed his tune pretty fast." Chilton pouted.  "Has he ever been diagnosed?”

“Now now Fredrick” Hannibal purred, “I told you that he is my client. I take confidentiality seriously.”

Chilton nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed.

“That being said, I would be interested in hearing what you thought of him."

Chilton swallowed again. _His thoughts? Normally he would he would jump at the opportunity but to do so would destroy his chance at a golden egg so to speak._

“My thoughts? Well… I don’t know how much help I can be. I don’t think he can ever be diagnosed- Hence why I asked earlier.”

Chilton watched a slight glimmer appear in Hannibal’s eyes. Does that mean he thinks that’s good? It was so hard to read the guy.

Encouraged Chilton continued; “He won’t allow anyone to test him, beta or otherwise. I believe he has carefully constructed a persona to hide his real nature from the world. And he wears it so well that it took even I a while to see past it.”

Hannibal raised his eyebrow slightly.

“What do you mean by anyone? Did Will had guests?”

Chilton gulped.

“Just the nurses. They supervise him while I’m at work.”

Hannibal’s eyebrow moved minutely back to its resting place and Chilton inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

“I of course recorded every word of those uh- visits.” Chilton continued. Will had been aware of it of course. And had called him a gossip. It had only hurt his feelings a little. The damn omega was far too observant for his own good and had found the cameras within hours of being placed in the cellar.

“I’ll have to get a transcripts of those conversations for my records, for my own therapy of course”

“Of course” Chilton agreed, nodding.

Hannibal paused and looked Chilton in the eye. He felt like Chilton was hiding something from him.

“Tell me, did you end up making friends with him? You sounded eager on the phone to.”

Chilton’s shoulders slumped slightly but then he straightened and puffed his chest out slightly.

“Mr. Graham is a patient. Therefore I made sure I had no personal relationship to manipulate. I think he presents a confused person suit to the world and won’t let anyone close. I suggest you also keep your distance. I’m concerned that that omega may try to manipulate you.

Hannibal struggled to keep his smirk from escaping. Fredrick Chilton of all people telling him to guard himself. He smiled serenely.

“Of course Fredrick. You know how high I hold your opinions, profession and otherwise” he watched Chilton shrink. _What gave you the idea that you could ever offer me advice?_

“Now if you’d be so kind, may I please see my patient?”

Chilton gave him a look. Which was bold of him considering what a coward he usually was. “Hannibal-“ He started “- I think that would be most unwise. Will has been asleep most of the day. His body is only now starting to suppress his overactive immune system. If you were to go in there now who knows what damage his cytokines do to his CNS. He could go into a coma…or worse. Just being in the same house might be putting him in danger right now”

Hannibal shook himself inside his person suit. _Of course. What was he thinking?_ And that was the problem; he wasn’t. There was just something about this omega that made Hannibal forget even the basics of his training.

“Of course Fredrick, you are quite correct. My concern for this patient’s wellbeing may have shrouded my ability to be a good doctor."

Hannibal looked confused and almost…off balanced? It was an expression Chilton had never seen and it almost appeared comical on Hannibal’s usually inexpressive face.

Chilton pressed his advantage; “Perhaps it is best that we treat him together- as to maintain objectivity” he quickly added.

Hannibal fixed him with a cool look and Chilton almost had the humility to look embarrassed. “I don’t think that will be necessary Chilton, but I thank you for your considerate offer”

Hannibal turned and walked back to the front door of the house, pausing only to pick up his hat he’d placed on the hat stand. It was surprisingly chilly for the time of year and he’d bundled up before leaving the house. The house that now felt strangely empty without the feisty omega in it.

He paused again once his hat was securely on his head and look at Fredrick. 

“When do you think he will be healthy enough to come back into my care?” Hannibal steeled himself internally, feeling almost vulnerable in having to ask for the beta’s advice. Of course, to onlookers it would appear to be an off the cuff questions, needing the same gravitas as asking when dinner would be ready.

Chilton shrugged. “I stand by what I said on the phone. Three days till you can have short visits. Another week after that and he should be totally over it. Now that he’s off suppressants for good his body should be able to regain a normal omegan response to Alphan pheromones permanently.”

Hannibal smiled and shook Chilton’s hand. “Thank you Fredrick, I stand by your advice and I’ll see you in a few days. Say Friday?”

Chilton smiled. The golden goose would be his for a little longer.

“Friday it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird seeing Hannibal's tail between his legs but I'm sure he'll cheer up soon and be up to his old tricks...


	33. An Agreement Comes to Pass

“Will, you need to stop lying to me. We won’t get anywhere with your therapy if we can’t have a trusting relationship.” Chilton pouted. He was frustrated. Of course he was. Will had promised to tell him everything but instead he had been given this. A pack of fanciful lies. Hannibal being a murderer. The FBI after him. And most ridiculous, he claimed that _he,_ an omega had worked for the behavioural sciences unit at Quantico. Chilton had been so frustrated the night before, he’d turned off the television to eat his TV dinner in silence, teeth grinding in frustration as he read through the days report on Will. The nurses could barely get a word out of Graham, let alone the truth.

Will rolled his eyes. “I promised you the truth Fredrick. You’re getting it.”

Chilton rolled his eyes back and re-underlined delusional. The frustrated underline already had four other identical lines as company. Chilton and the omega had been going around in circles for hours.

The silence stretched. Finally, Chilton relented.

“Fine. Start from when you left off last night.”

Will shifted in his cot, choosing to lie down on his back and cushion his head on interlocking fingers.

“Right. Well where were we…”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

_“I can’t do it anymore!” Will yelled and whirling around, before continuing his fast space down the Quantico halls._

_Bev ran to catch up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, a hand he immediately tried to shrug off._

_“Will!” she realized others were looking at the pair and she lowered her voice. “Will. Come on. lets think about this of a second.”_

_“What’s there to think about?!” Will refused to lower his voice and it echoed across the linoleum. She gave him a look and he finally lowered his voice to a cross whisper; “This work is driving me crazy, I can’t do it anymore”._

_Katz gave him a sympathetic look and put her hand back on his shoulder, turning him towards her. He finally stopped his impossibly fast pace and she dragged him over to a small alcove where they could finish their conversation without prying eyes and ears._

_“Will. You have to. If they think you can’t do the work they’ll-” here she lowered her voice to a whisper “-send you away”_

_Will looked away from her, eyes slightly wet from held back tears._

_“I know Bev. But- but I’m serious. This work is tearing me apart. I can’t sleep, I barely eat. And I’ve…I’ve been seeing things.”_

_Katz cocked her head to one side, sympathetic eyes reflecting his ruffled form back at him. “It’s probably due to a lack of sleep. I wouldn’t worry about it. We all go a little stir crazy around here. It’s hard not to.” She smiled gently at him “You’re gonna be ok Graham.”_

_He slumped against the wall. “And if I’m not going to be ok? If I am actually going crazy? What then?”_

_His questions hung uncomfortably in the air between them. They both knew what would happen to him if he couldn’t perform. Omegas were valuable and there were always plenty of buyers who would be happy to take him off the FBI’s hands. Regardless of how crazy or antisocial he might seem._

_Katz frowned. “There’s no point thinking like that. Come on, Jack’s got another case for us and he’ll be waiting.”_

_They started back down the corridor at a half trot. Nobody wanted to keep the head of the BSU waiting._

 

_~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Jack raised his brows, clearly impressed at the files Will had handed him. They were in Jack’s office, a few weeks after Will and Bev’s fierce discussion in the halls. Jack stood behind his desk, thumbing over the pages that Will had cobbled together for the Stammat case._

_“This is good stuff Will. Very good stuff. I know a lot of recruits who wouldn’t be handing in work like this till their fifth,  hell , sixth year out on the force. And you’ve been with us, for how many months? four?” he nodded his head and handed back the files to Will._

_He took them, hands a little sweaty (they always were around Jack) and shoved them back into his briefcase._

_“Thanks sir” he muttered, shoving his glasses further up his nose. Deep inside he felt a little flame spark. He was actually good at something. He was making a difference._

_“Will, let me level with you. When Katz first asked me to bring you on board, I wasn’t so sure.” He reached an arm over his desk and thumped a hand onto his shoulder and broke into a smile. “But I’m sure now. You’re a good man and with this sort of work-” he gestured to the files now safely snug in Will’s briefcase, “I’m sure we’ll be able to pull some strings and make you a fully-fledged agent.”_

_Will flinched. “I – I’m not sure if that’s a good idea Jack. That would, uh, require me to be sociable. I ah, don’t do well with others.”_

_Jack leaned back, arms coming to cross in front of him. “What about your work now? You barely spend a waking hour without the team? I’d call that more than sociable.”_

_Will smiled awkwardly. “I’m just talking at them. I’m not listening to them. It’s not social.”_

_Jack didn’t buy that bullshit line. And Will knew it._

_“And Katz?” he asked with a smirk._

_“And well, Katz is Katz.” Will countered._

_“So you’re saying you don’t want me to stick my neck out for you and get you a raise?”_

_“No.” Will looked down, hoping Jack would leave it at that and Will could get back to work. Clearly now was not the best time to tell Jack that one of his best profilers was starting to have auditory hallucinations._

_Jack shrugged and threw a hand into the air. he let it drop with a thud that made Will jump a little._

_“Fine. Stick to casual profiling. It’s safer for both of us anyway. Dismissed.”_

_Will stood up and started towards the door._

_“And Graham.” Jack called. “Keep this sort of work up and I’ll promote you to head profiler. Then you really will have to be sociable!”_

_Will rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Jack’s smile faded as the profiler left.  Yes, keeping the pure omega had boosted the case closing speed and put a lot of people in jail, but it also meant that Graham was getting more and more attention. Making Will an agent would have created significant risks for them both but, like everything, the FBI was run on nepotism and Jack was good at greasing wheels. At least in the force Will could be ‘lost’, another face in a sea of blue jackets. He’d be safer there._

_But he’d turned that down._

_Jack wasn’t going to force him to become an agent (especially when his gifts were proving so invaluable) but choosing this path wasn’t going to be much easier for either of them. As part of a unique unit Will didn’t have to socialise with many, but it did mean he stood out a hell of a lot more. Rumours were steadily growing around the young omega. Rumours that were only gaining traction with the new interest of a Miss Freddie Lounds. **‘Damn that bastard’** he thought, thumping a fist on the table._ **_Thank God Will hadn’t caught wind of it. Not yet anyway._**

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Will paused in thought. He hadn’t known about Freddie and how Jack had tried to protect him until Jack had sat him down at the safe house and told him. It still felt weird speaking all these memories aloud. They didn’t feel like his. A bunch of memories of a different life that rattled around Will like a pebble in a tin can.

Chilton yawned and stretched as Will stopped speaking. Throat a little hoarse from talking almost nonstop he frowned at Fredrick.

“Am I- _boring_ you?” he asked incredulously.

Fredrick shot to his feet, papers covers in notes flying in all directions. “Oh no no! Of course not! I uh, just thought it was time for a cup of tea that’s all. Surely you’ll need a break” ‘ _from all the useless information you’ve been spouting at me all morning’_ he continued in his head. ‘ _what’s worse? A client who won’t say anything, or a client who now doesn’t shut up and only tells overly imaginative lies. God damn it.’_

Will nodded. “Uh, yeah. A cup of tea would be good. Thanks.”

He stretched and rolled his neck, exposing his jugular. Chilton involuntarily shuddered and left to collect tea supplies.

‘ _Get a grip’_ he thought angrily to himself ‘ _like he’d ever be interested in you’._

Once resettled with tea, Will continued his fanciful story.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

_The hallucinations had been getting worse. Before they’d been roughly once a fortnight but now they were worse. Much much worse. It felt like everywhere he turned his head there were creatures stepping into his sightlines. Stags and creatures that would float towards him and then rush over and through his very soul haunted him constantly. He shook them off and kept working._

_Every night he’d wake multiple times, panting heavily and sweating from every pore. He’d stare out into the dark of his bedroom and long for sleep to overcome him. Often it was nausea instead. It would force him out of bed and rushing to the toilet where he’d spew out everything until he was a dry, heaving mess. He’d lean his head on the cold tiles and wait for his stomach to stop protesting._

Will paused. Maybe he should leave out the part about how there, lying on the tiles he would sometimes let the tears slip out. Yeah better to leave that out.

Realising Will had stopped, Chilton looked up from his note taking. “You ok? You were saying that you were experiencing auditory and visual hallucinations, nausea, insomnia and uh, heavy sweating?”

Will sighed. He’d forgotten for a moment that Chilton didn’t actually care about him and just wanted to write some stupid papers. _Fucking hell. Fine._

 _“_ A stiff neck, photosensitivity and fever too. I can tell you what was causing it to if you want me to-“

Chilton broke in hurriedly, adding to his list of symptoms “ Oh no please don’t, I want to come to my own diagnosis if that’s ok with you”

 _‘It isn’t, but whatever’_ thought Will.

“Anyway…”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Hannibal tapped a single finger on the steering wheel of his Bentley as he waited for the traffic lights to change. Externally he was calm, no expression rippling the surface of his face, no muscle twitch to give the inner turmoil away. But inside he was seething. Every day without the omega made him itch uncomfortably, straining against the seams of his person suit. Every night he’d meditate, face nestled in the cold embrace of marble columns in his mind palace. It didn’t help. Every thought circled back to the man and Hannibal wanted to break the cycle. Out of frustration he found himself hunting almost every night, hoping that the dark magic of the hunt on dimming the omega’s pull. It didn’t work. Nothing was safe from the thoughts of Will.

A loud and angry beep pulled him out of his thinking. Up ahead the traffic lights were green. The damn omega had distracted him. Again.

He shot through the intersection and turned onto a side road, pushing his car back up to the speed limit.

He still wasn’t totally sure what caused this singular thought process. He found Will interesting but this was ridiculous. ‘ _Surely it wasn’t a cru-’_ Hannibal didn’t allow himself to finish that thought while he sped through the streets of downtown Baltimore. He wasn’t some high schooler. The concept of him in love just didn’t work. Since Misha’s _disappearance_ in his life, he had doubted he would ever care for or bond with another human being again. He had melded his soul with his sister and nothing would break that bond. To even consider being with another felt like spit on his sister’s grave. No. he wouldn’t let himself get carried away with these feelings. He would get the omega back, wind him up, watch him explode and then dispose of him. He was nothing to Hannibal. And he would prove it to himself.

Hannibal smiled grimly to himself, watching Will burn would show the world that he was above this. Eating Will wouldn’t be cannibalism, just like anyone else in the world he was far below Hannibal on the food chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one than usual! I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> As usual, comments make everything better by 100% so if you're feeling charitable give me a holla :)


	34. Believe Me

“So this _belief_ of yours that you were an FBI agent, how did that make you feel? Powerful? Independent? Dersiabl-“

Will wanted to punch Chilton in the face. Another day, another hours long session where chilton would lob questions at him and ignore his answers. Thank god he was at work most of the time and so couldn’t bother him with these dumb questions.  That and the armchair he’d sunk into in Chilton’s living room was very soft and had half swallowed him. if it hadn’t he probably would have thrown hands at the doctor by now.

“I was a profiler, not an agent and It’s not a belief chilton- it was my reality. And it made me _feel”-_ Will dragged the last word through his teeth, letting it loose in his drawl that even oblivious Chilton could feel the derision in his words-  “ like shit. It was long hours, made me feel crazy and that I was losing grip on reality.” He shuffled the cushions behind him so he could sit up higher in chair.

“I don’t understand why we’re even bothering to go through with this anymore. You’ve been questioning me for days and there’s only so many times you can underline “psychosis” in that note book of yours.”

Feeling caught out Chilton hugged his note book to his chest. He hadn’t realised it had been so painfully obvious.  After a moment he thumped the book back onto his lap, having realised he was acting like a caught out school girl. It was something about Graham that made Chilton feel like an idiot.

 _So much for Omegas making one feel at home and comforted_ he thought crossly to himself. And then scribbled the thought down. Maybe that could be a title for one of his papers…

“Chilton. Chilllttoooonnn. Chilton! Oh for fuck’s sake..”

Chilton suddenly found a hand waving in his face.  His attention finally diverted away from his hurried note scribbling, Chilton frowned and looked up.

Straight into the Omega’s frustrated eyes.

Oh no.

Later, Chilton would tell himself it was all pheromones and that Will would never see him that way and he was just a loser and Will… well Will was Will.

Chilton’s eyes snapped onto Will’s and instantly he was lost. They were gorgeous, and powerful and, and- chilton struggled to find a third adjective. The Omega had never been so close to him before and it felt like sparks shot between the distance.

A soft _oh_ escaped Chilton’s lips and Chilton distantly realised that Will was speaking. _What beautiful lips. I wonder how soft they would be…_

“For god’s sake chilton, what’s wrong with you? Someone’s at the door”

Chilton shook his head, still thinking about those lips.

“sorry, what?”

“I said, are you gonna answer that door, idiot?”

Will rolled his eyes and made to get up. He’d rather not go through another allergic reaction because the doctor’s mind was somewhere else.

“I’ll be in the cellar when you need me”

“your room” Chilton automatically corrected but it was too late. Will had already left, leaving him with an empty armchair facing him and a still constant but polite knocking at the front door.

Chilton stood, and tried to straighten himself out, wiping sweaty hands on his slacks. He really hoped it wasn’t Hannibal.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Hannibal on the outside was serene.

Politely curious perhaps, but nothing more than that. However, on the inside was a different story. His mind raced as he stood in the kitchen graciously accepting a cup of tea. Every nerve was pricked up and every slight noise grated on his ears. Will was here. **His** Omega. Chilton, as usual was going on and on about something that neither of them really cared about. Hannibal cocked his head slightly to one side, feigning interest.

Inhaling through his nose, Hannibal could pick up Will’s scent everywhere. Even on the doctor?

Hannibal frowned.

No that couldn’t be right. Will would never make a move on such a boring creature such as Chilton. And Chilton wouldn’t dare.

Chilton continued, back turned from Hannibal as he dunked the teabags in each mug. Instinctively Hannibal wrinkled his nose in disgust; who – apart from college students- uses tea bags? And for guests? Hannibal internally rolled his eyes.

Having accepted the cup (tea bag still in, causing the drink to become even more bitter than Crawford about letting his prize go) Hannibal slowly turned the subject to Chilton’s work.

“And how are your papers on the dark triad going? I understand that Mr. Graham must be eating into your research time?” He enquired. “Of course, I must thank you again for your kindness in looking after him, I understand that your time is very valuable Fredrick. We both know how valuable Will Graham could be to our academic careers”.

Chilton blanched at that little rebuke. Clearly he hadn’t realised that Hannibal had cottoned onto the fact that Chilton would still try to test the Omega.

“After all, with a pure Omega in my care I’m sure I can give you some information in thanks for your excellent work here.” Hannibal gestured to the house around him.

Chilton frowned slightly at that. Sure, some information was better than none but letting Hannibal control what data Chilton could receive? That would make things a lot harder. Thank god Will had already agreed to testing. Realising he’d left Lecter’s words sit in the air a little too long, Chilton spoke up;

“Oh, you’re quite welcome Dr. Lecter. Will has been rather...- Here Chilton struggled for a word while his brain only gave him "a little shit". finally something more professional appeared-  "uncooperative. At least his body is recovering well. His white blood cell count has decreased significantly enough that he shouldn’t go into shock if you wish to see him now. But, I must warn you, it will probably unwise for you to be around him for more than 20 minutes. His body is still recovering.”

 “Of course Dr Chilton. I bow to your expertise.”

Chilton puffed his chest at the compliment.

“Ah yes, of course, this way” he turned leading the way through the pristine white of the living room down to the cellar.

As his hand touched the handle of the cellar door he paused, and then opened the door. Hannibal picked up the slight pause and wondered over it. Later, in his study he would remember the moment and turn it over in his mind, questioning its significance in the events that followed. Back in the present he was forced to slow and Chilton pushed the door open.

“there’s no need for you to come in Fredrick, I’m sure you have a lot that you need to do”

Chilton was about to respond explaining that honestly not really and surely it would be better if someone was in the room with the Alpha just in case Will collapsed again, but Hannibal shut the door in his face.

“Oh” Chilton said and went to go check out the cell cameras. He had a bargain to keep.

Hannibal turned to the makeshift cell. Will still looked pale and sallow but the spark that had disappeared last time Hannibal saw him had remerged. They appraised each other from across the safety barrier (that Will had hastily reassembled while Chilton distracted Hannibal in the kitchen) and it was Hannibal who first spoke;

“Hello Will”

“Dr. Lecter”

Inwardly Hannibal winced. He didn’t understand why that hurt considering in truth he barely knew this Omega. But after all he had done for him, he had hoped that Will would call him by his first name.

“How are you feeling?”

There was the Omega’s sad smile; it was heart wrenching and designed perfectly to tug at the heart strings of an Alpha. Hannibal found himself aligning to the Omega despite himself.

“Isn’t it good to see me?” Hannibal spoke again, oddly desperate.

“Good” here a pause, “ no.”  :(

That stung more than it should. What happened to being objective and clinical?

Chilton broke in over the cell’s speaker system and Hannibal struggled to stop a crease of frustration.

“ As you can see Hannibal, he appears to getting over the side effects of the Alpha hormones. However-“ He spoke rushing to get through before Hannibal interrupted him –“ I think it would be best if Will stayed here for a couple more days and received weekly check-ups from yours truly.” He paused, waiting intently for a response to his very reasonable request.

While Hannibal’s gentle and polite expression didn’t appear to change, the air around him seemed to darken.

“While I appreciate your concern for my patient and all that you’ve done for me, I think it would be…Unwise for such check-ups to occur.”

“Why?” Chilton blurted and Will almost rolled his eyes at him through the camera.

Hannibal almost imperceptibly stiffened. “Do you question my skills as a doctor and psychiatrist to know what’s best for _my_ patient?”

“Of course not!” Chilton shot back. “it’s just that it may be wise to give the Omegan immune system a break from continuous exposure from Alpha hormone while it is still adjusting to the suppressants.”

Hannibal had to suppress a growl. This Omega made him so hostile and impulsive. He allowed himself a second to imagine Chilton’s kidney on a platter, breaded and served with wild rice. Hannibal smiled.

“You might be right. Perhaps it is better for Will to stay here for another 24 hours. If that suits you of course. It would be incredibly remiss of me to force you to change your usual schedule to suit my client for any longer.”

“No need to worry about my schedule Hannibal, the hospital can call me if there is an issue that needs to be addressed in person.”

Hannibal smiled. “That is most kind. Perhaps Friday night you could join us both for dinner and check up on the Omega’s health while you’re there.”

“I’m right here” Will blurted out, feeling childish as soon as he said it but unable to contain himself any longer. Both Hannibal and Chilton pointedly ignored him and Chilton spoke;

“that sounds wonderful. I look forward to it.” he smiled.

“Excellent. Now, if you don’t mind, I would love to speak to my client in private if you please.”

Chilton blushed and was glad that Hannibal couldn’t see him. “oh of course, just push the red button on the wall there if you need something."

“Thank you Fredrick. I’ll only be a few minutes, then I’ll be out of your hair. I’m expected by another client soon and would hate to have to reschedule.”

Chilton nodded and then realised that Hannibal couldn’t see him. “yes, just call out if you need me”

Hannibal smiled politely at the camera before turning back to Will, speaking directly to him for the first time since he’d entered the room several minutes earlier.

“My dearest Will. How are you feeling?”

“Dearest?” Will rolled his eyes. “I’m not your anything, let alone dearest."

“Come now Will, there’s no need for such hostility. Soon you will be back under my care.” Hannibal allowed a small smile flash across his face. “Where you belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that sad face in " “Good” here a pause, “ no.” :( " makes me laugh every single time I see it so I had to keep it in. Trust me to ruin the mood of a work :P


	35. Believe Me: Part 2

Will chose to ignore that and looked up to Chilton’s camera which was perched in the top corner of the room. He hoped that Chilton would come back soon.

“Oh come on Hannibal. What is this all about, really? Why do you keep doing this?” he gestured to his surroundings. “Why can’t you just let me go?” Will was acutely aware of the quiver in his voice and tried desperately to shut it down. It did not pay well to appear weak in front of a predator.

Hannibal felt his gut clench at the sound of Will’s desperation. Normally it was a sound that brought him cold hard satisfaction, the sign that the hunt was drawing to a close. But this was different. He didn’t want this Omega to fear him. Not anymore.

“Why, Will? Because I see you as a friend and I want to help you.” Hannibal exhaled. It felt strange to tell such an entire truth. So vulnerable.

“You're not my friend. The light from friendship won't reach us for a million years. That's how far away from friendship we are.”

Will’s words lanced through him, piercing through his person suit. It hurt, his vulnerability immediately taken advantage of like that. A pain that sat strange and unusual on his psyche. Hannibal imperceptibly stiffened.

“I’m sorry you believe that. I hope that one day that you’ll understand that I’m only trying to act in your best interests.”

Will scoffed. “ **My** best interests?! Is that what you call assaulting me, imprisoning me, making me an accessory to murder- do I need to go on?!”

Will advanced on Lecter, furious.

“All I’ve wanted to do for the past few weeks is go the fuck home and-“

Hannibal broke in, concerned; “Will I think you should sit down again, you don’t look well…”

Will ignored him and kept advancing, legs starting to shake at the effort. “No. you don’t get to cut me off, you don’t get to-”. His head started to swim and forced himself to keep going, only to find his legs giving out from under him. he let out a thick wheezing gasp and fell still on the floor.

Hannibal looked on in horror. He paused for a second, not sure what to do with the body lying prone at his feet. Then his instincts kicked in. he slammed the red button and called to Chilton. “Fredrick, Fredrick! Something’s wrong with Will! Something’s wrong.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Chilton sprinted into the cellar, took one look at the fallen Omega and ordered the Alpha out.

“He’s had another attack. You need to leave now.” He looked at Hannibal who still hadn’t moved.

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal looked up, something unknown in his eyes.

“You can’t do anything here, you’re only making him worse.”

Hannibal snapped out of it and nodded once, sharply, before exiting.

Hannibal didn’t stop moving till he found himself in the driver’s seat of his Bentley. Tears fell unnoticed as he buckled his seatbelt and drove away, gravel spraying up from the wheels as he sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert cackling here*  
> A short one this week but it will pay off later ;)


	36. The Penny Drops

“Will. He’s gone. You can get up now.” Fredrick poked Will with his foot.

Will rolled over and sneezed the last bit of Alpha from his nose before getting up. “Do you think he believed it?” his shirt had risen a little and Chilton’s eyes widened at the long welts on the base of his back.

“Well he left without even saying goodbye, so yes? What on earth happened to your back?”

Will ignored him and carried on “Great, hopefully that will buy us some more time.” he sat on his bed and was surprised when the Beta took a seat next to him.

Chilton looked down at his hands and didn’t look at Will.

Will tilted his head slightly, feeling that something was off.

“What’s wrong? We got away with it, didn’t we?”

Chilton nodded his head. “Perhaps, but you know we can’t do this forever. Sooner or later, you’re going to have to go Hannibal and before you do that you need to hold up your side of the bargain.” He looked into Will’s eyes and saw his overly pompous form staring back at him.

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

Chilton sighed. “You have to tell me the truth.”

Will rolled his eyes at that and shifted on the bed. “This again? Really? I **am** telling you the truth, even if you’re too blind to see it.”

Chilton tried and failed to not pout. “You can’t blame me for wanting some evidence to substantiate your claims and you know I can’t very well ask Hannibal. Something is clearly going on here but I don’t trust either of you to tell the whole story.”

Will was silent at that. Chilton, as annoying as he was, had a good point.

There was no one he could call upon without risk.

Mathew, a semi-homeless, slightly deranged Beta-Omega without a partner who could still prove possibly useful to an inspiring academic like Fredrick. God knows what Jack would say or do. He’d be risking his career and probably his team’s career if he came to Will's aid. For what? One miserable antisocial Omega? Yeah right. And if Fredrick actually thought that Will was telling the truth and went to the press about this… _oh my god._ Will’s train of thought came to a screeching halt.

_Oh my God. If Chilton does believe me he’s just going to put me on display- the Omega that got away and led to the downfall of the BSU. I’d be less than a pet, I’d be a fucking object. Oh shit oh shit oh shi-_

Chilton frowned at Will, who was growing paler by the second.

“Uh Will? Are you ok?”

Will shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Thank the gods that Fredrick would never believe an omega could actually hold down a job and be useful to society.

“Um yeah, I’m fine. I’m just feeling a little queasy that’s all.”

Chilton looked at him with what looked like genuine concern in his eyes. _Yeah right_ thought Will. _Like someone like him would ever see me as anything less than capital to spend anyway he wanted. Jeez, why did I even think I could trust this guy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh buddy...


End file.
